


【授权翻译】【Translation with Permission】 61号公寓/Apartment 61 by TeaHouseMoon

by ling904



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Canon Compliant, Divorce, Elio and Oliver are endgame, Elio has moved to New York, Elio is still in love with Oliver, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Infidelity, M/M, Reunions, Smut, sorry! but they'll be happy at the end
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-09-17 13:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 61,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ling904/pseuds/ling904
Summary: I am translating this marvelous CMBYN fanfic into Chinese for (and with the permission from) its author - TeaHouseMoon.此为授权翻译TeaHouseMoon的《请以你的名字呼唤我》同人小说。小说原作者为 TeaHouseMoon.If you can read English, please do read the original work that is beautifully written by TeaHouseMoon. (link can be found in the notes)如果能阅读英文，请一定读作者原著。这是一篇非常优秀的同人文。Any comments on and critiques of my translation would be greatly appreciated. I am not a professional translator so please forgive me for my audaciousness.欢迎任何关于翻译建议，批评，指正。非专业翻译，希望多多指教。The story picks up two years after the end of the film. Elio has moved to New York to go to college and to start a new life. He wants to forget about Oliver - but fate has different plans...故事发生在电影结束后的两年。Elio 来到纽约上大学，开始了新的生活。试图忘记Oliver的他，却收到来自命运的意外安排...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Apartment 61](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16367609) by [TeaHouseMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaHouseMoon/pseuds/TeaHouseMoon). 
  * A translation of [Apartment 61](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16367609) by [TeaHouseMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaHouseMoon/pseuds/TeaHouseMoon). 



十月，秋夜微凉。Elio终于快到家时，开始下雨了。那种很小的，几乎隐形却能慢慢浸湿衣衫的毛毛细雨。

有阵子没修理头发了。Elio的一头卷发已经微过耳垂。他甩甩头，在公寓大门外的地毯上蹭了蹭自己湿湿的鞋底 -- 像只小狗似的。

即便下着雨，即便天色灰暗，他仍然爱着这纽约。

Elio住在曼哈顿一所高高的公寓楼里。这个十层楼的建筑群和他在意大利的住所那么不同 – 不同于他在米兰的房子，或者他父母在Crema的小别墅 – 但却同样有些年头了，以至于公寓的电梯有时会吱吱作响。

他的室友是两个美国男生，分别来自印第安纳州和西海岸。虽然才相处数周，两位室友已经表现出了足够的友善。其中一个相对更安静些，但Elio恰好习惯这样。

反正，他喜欢呆在自己房间里，抄他的乐谱，看他的书。

那晚，新买的书压得他的书包很沉，但他已经迫不及待要翻开它们了。进屋先给自己做碗汤喝 - 他计划着，想起Mafalda在他临行纽约前用意大利语叮嘱道的：“好好吃饭”。喝完汤，他打算沉浸在某本新书里，直到睡意朦胧。

他走向电梯准备回自己在六楼的公寓，无意中磕到了某个什么人。Elio并没有在意这个小小的冲撞，但他还没有回过神来，那个陌生人已经开始道歉了，殷勤的询问他是否还好。这个声音，奇怪，竟然如此的，熟悉。

于是，Elio抬起眼眸。那人个子很高。牛仔裤，深蓝色衬衫，金色头发，一双蓝色的眼睛正惊讶地看着Elio。 

Oliver.

是Oliver.

Elio必须要先深深地吸一个口气才行。是Oliver? 是Oliver. 他的Oliver. 两年前，在他的家乡，那个让他无法自拔爱上的男人；那个丢下心碎的他，独自回新英格兰去了的男人。

现在，Oliver, 就在这里。在纽约。在他住的公寓的大厅。他就在这里。

Elio仍然不敢相信。他用力眨了眨眼，想要看得更真切些。但Oliver先开了口。没错，是他，他真的在这里，这一切不是幻觉。

“Elio?”

Elio沉默了许久，不知道该说什么。

他在脑中向自己嘶吼着，说话，别只是傻站着，说点什么。但他只是愣愣地盯着Oliver，惊慌失措，直到他开始意识到究竟发生了什么，他才后退了一步。

“H-嗨,” 他吐出一个字。

“Elio? 你在这里做什么?”

Elio无从解读Oliver脸上那种半笑不笑的表情，那种似乎豪不在意，仿佛一切如常的表情。Elio多希望自己也能如此，尽管他此时已经血脉膨胀，心砰砰跳得像拉响了的警报器一样。

“我…我住这里,” 牙缝里挤出了这句话，但似乎显得有点蠢。他清了清嗓子，打量着Oliver和他两只手里拎着的购物袋。

他已经毫不费力地猜到Oliver的回答了。

“真的? 我也住在这里！”

Elio眨着眼睛，感到一阵疼痛正狠狠钉着自己的头骨。这怎么可能？更重要的是，Oliver怎么会如此镇定自若地看着这一切发生？

自从两年前那个冬天，那通给Elio判了死刑电话以后，他们就断了联系。就是那通电话，  
他知道了Oliver的婚讯。就是那通电话，他的心被摔得支离破碎。

接到电话时，Oliver和那个夏天留给Elio的全部伤痛才刚刚开始淡去。而那通电话之后，又是数月的难以释怀 – 痛苦，悲伤，强迫自己睁开眼睛，挣扎着起床，上学，经历各种日常的琐碎。他知道，自己失去了一生的挚爱，永远地失去了。

Oliver和Elio的父母一直保持着联系，但Elio总是拒绝了解关于Oliver的一切。现在，在这里，Oliver又出现了，好像意外一样，然后他告诉自己，他也住这里。只是意外。

对于Elio而言，这一切仍然难以置信。

惊讶之余，Elio感到恼火。他开始迁怒命运，迁怒那些让他们重逢的机缘巧合。

Elio想要把那段过往抛在身后。他本就应该已经开始新的生活。

“很好…很高兴知道你住这里”,他咕哝着，咬紧牙关，试图让语气显示出毫不在乎的冷漠。“抱歉，我得走了”。 他从Oliver身边挤了过去，窜进电梯，按下六楼，不给Oliver任何回应的机会 - 连喘息的机会都没有。

他必须逃离这里。


	2. Chapter 2

这一夜，Elio辗转反侧。

 

早先，他的胃拒绝了他试图吞咽的任何食物。他躺在床上，尝试用阅读催眠，但他的脑神经也拒绝集中在任何文字上 – 他不得不一而再，再而三重复阅读同一行文字 – 很快，他对自己彻底失望了，索性关上台灯，蜷到了被子里。

 

他想要停止思考。他知道自己的思绪正往着某个方向流动，某个不该去的方向，所以他必须斩断它们。

 

他又气又恼– 但和Oliver撞见的一幕在他脑中循环播放着，每一次都伴随着他心跳的缓慢加速。

 

清晨，Elio感到疲惫，但还是不得不早起去学校。他不能为那件事分了心，他必须专注于自己来纽约的目的，专注于自己想要的生活。

 

当他走出公寓楼的时候，他抑制住了自己想要四处张望的冲动，强行让双眼死死盯着正前方，盯着那铺满金黄落叶的步道3，那呼啸而过的车辆，那微晴了的天空撒下的一道道晨光。

 

又过了两天，他再也没有碰到过Oliver. 这让Elio开始怀疑那天的偶遇可能只是自己的臆想罢了。

 

第三天，他有了一个周末要做的功课 – 正好用来分散注意力。到了周一，他过完疲惫又充实的一天后回到公寓，打开邮箱 – 一封信正等他。

 

这当然是给他的信 – 他的姓氏(Perlman1)，就在蜂鸣器上，就在邮箱上2。

 

无可抑制的好奇心让Elio就地撕开了手中密闭的信封。里面有一张字条。

 

_这几天， 我一直在想这件事，最后还是决定给你留这封信。希望你别介意。_

_那天碰到你很意外，但我真的很高兴。_

_你想要哪天出来喝杯咖啡，聊聊么？_

_\- Oliver_

 

这封信，Elio大概读了整整四遍。他的手颤抖着。这话“听”起来并不像强制的要求，他却已经如此惴惴不安了。心中还生出些莫名的波澜。

 

从进电梯到家门口，一路上他都紧紧拽着那个信封。进门后，他径直走进了自己的房间，看着Oliver干净利落的笔迹，双眼渐渐模糊了。

 

他完全没有想到Oliver竟然会主动联系他。他以为，从那通电话开始，从Oliver扔出那个晴天霹雳的婚讯和那句紧随其后的“你不介意？”开始，Oliver早把自己忘得一干二净了。他同样地以为，自从上周巧遇，自己逃进电梯以后，Oliver又把自己全忘了。再一次，忘得一干二净。

 

他多希望自己有勇气去撕了那个字条，不再理会它 – 但他做不到。他多希望他能忘了Oliver。但真相却是，两年了，那仍只是个希望。

 

Oliver 从未片刻离开。

 

Elio不知所措。每当他犹豫不决，想要下一个无论如何都不能万全的决定时，他总是习惯性的把食指扣在紧咬的嘴唇上。就像他现在这样，然后另一只手还紧紧拽着那张绝望的字条。他把字条放到书架上，垂下头来，不想再看到它，然后逼着自己离开了房间，去厨房听他的室友们闲聊，试图分散些注意力。

 

几个小时后当他回到自己房间时，他的眼睛已经要睁不开了。他脱得只剩下一条运动短裤在身上挂着，准备躲进被窝里。这时，他又突然起身，望向书柜的方向 – 那个字条还在。真的。还在。Elio 把字条抓了过来，放到枕头底下，然后，蜷缩到床上，关灯，逼着自己合上眼，关上大脑。别想了，至少今晚，别想了。

 

* * *

 

注释：

 

1\. 括号中为译者所加的内容。Perlman是Elio的姓。 

2\. 关于邮箱和蜂鸣器，译者不太确定。待和作者确认后更新。


	3. Chapter 3

Elio又在不知所措中度过了两日。

假设他对Oliver的留言置之不理，对方会怎样呢？会再试一次？再给他留言问他为什么不回信？或者想方设法地再来次“偶遇”？

也有可能他就这么放弃了，想着既然Elio不理他，他也没必要再做什么，就让一切不了了之吧。Elio踌躇不定，但也不想征求别人的意见。他唯一能求助的人恐怕就只有父母了，但他又不想让他们觉得自己很没用，觉得自己又对Oliver着了魔，对他马首是瞻，逆来顺受。

要是爸爸知道的话，一定会劝他回信吧。他耳旁响起了爸爸的声音：“你会后悔的。如果你不回他，你会后悔一辈子的！”

好吧，也许爸爸才是对的。

Elio用颤动的手从学校的记事本上撕下一页来，放到了床头柜上。他回想起两年前写的那些日记，那些愚蠢的涂鸦。

 

_“我对他太严厉了。”_

_“我以为你讨厌我。”_

_“Oliver, Oliver, Oliver.”_

 

他思量许久，觉得自己又成了那个17岁的男孩，正揉掉一张张写给Oliver又不敢递出去的小纸条。然而不同的是，这次他只写了一次。

 

_“咖啡挺好的。我周一早上去学校前有空。九点，大厅见？”_

_-E’_

 

周一早上听起来就像个例行公事的早会时间。他不想铤而走险，给其他任何企图可乘之机。任何一个都不行。

尽管希望自己的留言显得足够自信，当Elio把留言放进信封时，他哆嗦的双手还是出卖了他。他本可以把信封直接塞进Oliver的邮箱，但又没来由地，害怕Oliver会不会在众多信件中刚好漏拿这一封。于是他走到大厅，把信给了门童，请他代为转交。如此一来，Oliver无论如何也不会错过了。

那个早上去学校时，Elio感到极度不安。他并不确定自己是否做了正确的选择。但同样的，他也不确定，这一切是否并非仅仅是侥幸，并非仅仅是那个陈旧往事的余晖所做的垂死挣扎。他尽力不让自己再想这件事了。毕竟现在才周四；到周一前，他还可以专注在别的事上让自己分心。至少，这方法值得一试。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

周一那天，Elio醒的特别早。可能是由于过于紧张，他一点儿也不觉得饿。冲了个澡以后，他开始纠结，到底要穿什么呢？他一边想着，一边告诉自己，他才不是因为要和Oliver见面才花这么长时间打扮自己 – 他可是一向很注重自己形象的。

他把头发也好好打理了一番，努力给自己的卷发做了个看起来顺眼的定型。他端详着自己的脸;和两年前一模一样 - 下巴没什么胡子。两年前好像就在刚才，只是一切都变了。

他深深地吸了口气，抓上书包，出了门。在电梯里，他不断地做着深呼吸，想要尽量忽略自己颤抖的手。

不过是Oliver罢了。有什么大不了的？他们会一边喝着咖啡，一边惊叹着缘分 – 是啊，Elio至今难以置信，世上这么多地方，他们怎么偏偏就都在纽约，还住在同一栋楼。那么然后呢？然后他们会说，“能叙叙旧，聊聊近况多好啊”；再然后，他们彼此道别，说句“回头见！”， 然后，回头就再也不见了。

对于Elio来说，今天的见面至少是个了结 – 如果相安无事的话。

但当他看到站在门口，正悠然自得和门童聊天的Oliver时，他才恍然大悟 – 在内心深处，自己一直觉得Oliver可能根本就不会赴约。

Elio咬咬牙，吸了口气，鼓起了自己全部的勇气。

 _“_ Hey”, 他打了个招呼，故作轻松的朝对方走去。

Oliver正朝他微笑着。那笑容是如此灿烂又真挚。

“Elio.”

“转角那边有个咖啡店。我早上有时候会去。行么?”

Elio几乎没有放慢脚步，边走边说着。不过好在Oliver还是微笑着跟上了他。

“没问题”。 Oliver点点头。

那咖啡店很小，只是人也不算太多。他们拿着饮料找了个地方坐下来。Elio抿了一小口咖啡，等着Oliver开口。反正他自己也不知道要说什么。

“你不介意我约你出来吧。”Oliver说，“那天碰到你我特别高兴。而且，我一直很想你。”

Elio差点咳出声来，但还是勉强把已经到了嗓子眼儿的咖啡给咽了下去。Oliver刚才是在说，他很想他？

“我不介意“。 Elio决定避重就轻。他又喝了一口咖啡。带鲜奶油的咖啡喝着满嘴都是甜的，可他似乎并没有品尝的雅兴。

“说说你吧。什么时候来的？现在学什么呢？”

Elio犹豫了片刻。他在犹豫要不要撒谎，或者回避这个问题。他不允许父母和Oliver透露自己的半点儿消息是有原因的 – 不过Oliver也许从来就没问起过他。

但他发现这行不通。他没法儿对Oliver撒谎。

“我来了差不多三个礼拜了。在茱莉亚学音乐。学校还挺忙的。”

“噢哇！”Oliver的眼睛突然亮了起来，似乎是真的很高兴。“太厉害了。恭喜你！不过我从来就没怀疑过你能行。”

Elio低头看着自己的咖啡。他感觉自己被Oliver夸得脸都开始发烫了。可他讨厌自己这样。他完全不该有这样的反应。他不在意Oliver说什么；Oliver怎么想根本不重要。

 

好几次，他们都沉默良久。

“Elio, 你是不是不想和我说话？” 他听见Oliver用忐忑的声音试探地问道。声音近乎忧伤。

“我总是和你爸妈问起你。每次打电话都会问。他们说，你不愿意和我说话。”

“我是不愿意”.

Elio坦诚得连自己都大吃一惊。他以为Oliver会回应点什么，但对方没有，只是缓缓地点点头，沉默着，听Elio继续往下说。

“你告诉我你要结婚了。还要我怎么样呢？”

Elio 看着坐在对面的Oliver -他把交叉着的双臂放到了桌上，依然凝视着自己。他直直地望着Elio的眼睛，面露忧色，好像在担心自己又一次伤透了Elio的心。

“我不知道。”

“所以你结婚了？”

好吧。Elio简直不敢相信自己居然问了。他不打算问的。事实上，他告诫过自己，一定不要提及这个话题。但此刻他正紧张的等待着对方回答，心都快跳出来了。

“是的。结了。我现在结婚了”。

Elio不知道自己到底在期待什么。Oliver当然已经结婚了。那通电话，那天，不都说清楚了么？如果他没结婚，他怎么会打那通电话？

Elio对自己又气又恨。他再次垂下头，用手轻晃着咖啡杯，眼睛盯着剩下的深褐色液体在杯里打转儿。他看起来就像个温顺的小羊羔。

“但我说的是真的。我真的一直非常想你。”

当Elio抬起头时， Oliver正目不转睛的凝视着他。他的眼睛和Elio记忆中的一样蓝。尽管连一张照片都没有，Elio从未忘记，也永远无法忘记那双眼睛。

Elio必须让这一切停止。

“抱-抱歉。太晚了。我得去学校了”。

他拉上外套的拉链，趁机瞄了Oliver一眼。Oliver仍旧坐着，一脸担忧的望着他。

“Elio…”

“见到你-真好。但我-我必须得走.” Elio一边起身，一边把书包搭到肩上 –他觉得Oliver可以趁机再说点什么– 但如果Oliver继续沉默，他就要一走了之了。

可Oliver只是看着他，微笑着点点头。但这一次，他双唇紧锁。

Elio涨红了脸，咬着下唇。可能是为了找点儿事做，他用手穿过自己的卷发，好像漫不经心地想要再理理头发。然后，他又看了那个男人一眼。

“Bye, Oliver.”

他逼着自己离开了，不然，Oliver就该听见他狂躁不安的心跳声了。


	4. Chapter 4

当晚，Elio躺着床上，发了疯似的回想着发生过的一切。

 

 

他原本还庆幸自己离开了。Oliver仍将自己当做某个重要的谁，念念不忘 – 他不能让自己信了这话,所以不得不在被说服前离开了。可现在，他却左立不安，觉得自己愚蠢至极。

他并没与得到期待的“了结”。Oliver多半觉得自己表现得过于幼稚 – 或者说，是幸灾乐祸于Elio的仓皇而逃 – 像个发脾气的小屁孩儿。

Elio 用手指心不在焉地把一小撮卷发撩到了额前，焦虑地咬着唇。

现在，他不知道该如何思考，但仍愚蠢地希望Oliver会再次试图取得联系。 他也知道这是非分之想。

他在床上翻了个身，把头埋进枕头里，一筹莫展地想要睡去。

真是令人心灰意冷的一切。

 

 

 

 

 

 

次日，两个新室友宣布了当晚的外出计划。这对Elio来说简直雪中送炭。尽管第二天还要上课，Elio还是决定加入。

他紧跟着他们，来到了一个离公寓只有几个街区（1）的酒吧。加州来的室友Ash有个朋友在那儿打工，就让他们进去了，甚至还给了他们酒喝（2）。这些都不合法，可Elio不在乎了 – 他想把自己灌醉。

很快，时针即将指向凌晨两点。三个人也都醉得差不多了。

Ash 滔滔不绝地说着那个30分钟前他看上的姑娘。另一个室友，Matt，洗耳恭听，还一直鼓励他行动。

Elio多想自己也能和他们一样，淡定自若地谈及自己的情事。

可他倾心于一个男人，一个两年前抛弃他的有妇之夫。

一切都是错的。大错特错。

走回公寓时，他感到两耳嗡嗡作响，头还有些眩晕。他渴望抽根烟。他自己的烟抽完了，于是拿了Matt给他的烟，在公寓楼的大门口抽了起来。Matt和Ash则上楼去了。

他有点庆幸室友们没有等他。他觉得自己需要些时间来思考。

或者，思考如何不再思考。

即使在吞吐了几口香烟之后，周围的世界并没有停止旋转，他的脑子也没有因为抽烟而变得清醒。于是Elio在人行道上坐了下来，抽完了他的烟，等着眩晕好转。与此同时，他但愿自己别撞上了某辆可能浪到人行道上的车。

“Elio?” 那个声音。再一次。

不可能。不可能又是他。Elio觉得自己幻听了。

“你一个人在外面做什么？你还好么?”

Elio抬起头，看到Oliver担忧的表情。他才意识到自己的烟几分钟前就抽完了。他甚至都没感觉到自己已经扔掉了烟头，抱紧了膝盖，把头蜷缩进了双臂间。寒气使他打着冷颤。

“我没事”，他咕哝了一句。但愿Oliver听见了，但愿他此刻并不在身边。

“你在发抖”.Oliver的声音听上去忧心忡忡。“不想进去么？”

Elio是想进去的。但他不确信自己的双腿此刻能支撑起来。他不想再Oliver面前出丑 – 那是他最后的诉求（3）。他庆幸自己醉醺醺的脑子还留着这点意识。

“我会的。不是现在。”

好极了。这话听起来当真像是个没事的人说出来的。Elio内心感到难堪。也许Oliver会就这么走了。家中不还有娇妻等着他么。他怎么会浪费时间去了解Elio到底怎么了 – 不过是个曾经认识的小屁孩儿罢了。

然而，Oliver蹲下身来，坐到了他旁边的人行道上。

“那，要不我也坐在这里，”他说。就像那会儿他曾说过的那些，“一块儿进城去”，“一块儿游泳去”。你和我。

Elio把头在双臂间埋得更深了些。

 

“告诉我，为什么一个人在这儿？都快凌晨三点了？”

“才知道原来你还是我的监护人啊，”Elio还没来及掂量，话已经冲口而出了。他希望Oliver并未听见 – 可他怎么会没听见了。

“我确实不是，但就算不是，我也不能眼睁睁看着（4）你坐在这里找死 - 被冻死，或者被某个在周二晚上飙车的纽约醉汉给撞死。

“看来喝醉的不止一个，”在他的脑子能斥勒住自己闭嘴前，Elio又小声嘟囔了一句。

说的真好。

“好了。来吧。咱们进去”。

Oliver 站起身，然后扶住了Elio的大臂（5），把他拖了起来。

Elio无力反抗。

“天啊。你冻僵了”。Oliver一边评述着，一边托着Elio走到楼里。他们停在了电梯口，Elio用双臂环抱着自己，从Oliver身边撤离了一步。

“多谢了。不过我现在可以自己回去了”

Oliver叹了口气。

“让我送你回去。”Elio翻了个白眼。“拜托。那样会让我好受些。你醉了，Elio。我只想确保你安全到家”。

Elio想要惊叹这突如其来的关切 – 毕竟，两年前，Oliver走的如此洒脱，轻而易举地就抛弃了他，告诉他自己要结婚了，伤透了他的心。而此刻，Oliver看上去真的很在乎他，虽然Elio不明白，这在乎从何而来。那双凝视着Elio的蓝色双眸是如此真切热诚。若世上仍有Elio无能为力之事，那便是看着这双眼睛，说出拒绝的字眼了。

“好吧“。他闷身闷气地说，“我住6楼”。

Oliver安静地进了电梯，按下了楼层的按钮。Elio盯着脚下，仍然环抱着自己，哆嗦着。但此刻，他也不确定自己是否还是因为冷才如此。他的心疯狂的跳着，头仍然眩晕。

现在是凌晨3点。电梯里，只有他和Oliver. 他觉得自己快窒息了。幸好，电梯打开时，他们已经到六楼了。Elio摸着牛仔裤找钥匙，寄希望于自己带了。找到它们时，他总算松了口气。Oliver则像个保镖一样，一路从电梯跟到了61号房门口。

Elio不知道该说点什么。他惶恐不安的脑中只剩下一件事 - Oliver现在知道他的房间号了。他那颗叛变了的心也用奢望回应着。行了。他知道你住哪儿了，知道上哪儿找你了。

“好了。那么，谢谢。” 这话听上去并非出自一个深夜独自买醉被前任逮个正着的人，倒像是个刚刚结束了一场浪漫约会的少女所说。

Elio皱起了眉头，低着头，希望自己的心跳能跳慢些。

“答应我，一定多喝水。别让我担心你明天会因为喝多了难受。”

Elio本想要回应说，他没立场担心自己。可是，那是Oliver在担心他，是Oliver在照顾他。想到这些，他心头一紧。

“我不会有事的。 - 现在，我要进去了”。

Oliver点点头。

“晚安，Elio”。

关门之际，Elio目光所及的最后一样东西，是Oliver 那双始终凝视着他的蓝色眼睛。Elio的前额顶着在身后关上的门，叹了口气。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 街区，Block, 在美国，一个十字路口是一个block。记得纽约的大概7-800米一个，所以这个酒吧离他们公寓不远。
> 
> 2\. 这里说给他们喝酒是违法的，因为在米国，21岁是法定的可饮酒年龄。买酒喝酒在美国都需要出示证件表明自己已满21岁。Elio这里只有19岁。
> 
> 3\. 原文是 the last thing he needs。是说他最后需要的东西。翻译稍微夸张了一点，感觉诉求更符合他当时卑微的心境。欢迎读者自行裁定。
> 
> 4\. 这句话原文是but that doesn’t mean I’d feel good thinking you’re out here catching your death。直译为，我不觉得这样是好的。翻译成了眼睁睁看着。
> 
> 5\. 原文写的biceps。 肱二头肌 - 直接说有点怪。。。。不确定翻译成大臂是否正确，但大家可以用肱二头肌意会一下 哈哈。


	5. Chapter 5

也不知上辈子积了什么德，第二天早上Elio居然没课。他真是谢天谢地了。

 

醒来时，他头痛到了极点，一阵反胃恶心。除了躲回被子里，他什么也不想做。

 

这倒不是那种彻底断片的宿醉。他什么都记得。虽然只是个平淡无奇的夜晚，除了 – 除了他又和Oliver说上话了。

 

Elio绞尽脑汁的回想着自己当时的所说所为，寻找着任何可能让自己后悔的蛛丝马迹。他并不觉得会有。毕竟，对话只持续了几分钟。

 

可他确实还真切的记得，当听到Oliver说担心自己时，心中流淌的那股暖流。Oliver陪他坐着，确保他安全到家。他本可以袖手旁观的。

 

他纵容自己在那份温存中逗留了片刻，直到良心将他的思绪悬崖勒马 – 不，不。他不能去哪儿。不。他说过，他不会在想着Oliver了。

 

是的，他不会再想他了。

 

 “Elio?”

 

随着敲门声，Matt探进头来。他看起来容光焕发，一点也不像Elio – 这让Elio 更加咒怨自己不争气的酒量了。

 

“Hey, 我不会打扰你的，只是 – 有人在门口给你留了东西。刚才下楼取信的时候看到的。”

 

Matt手里拿着一个小信封，上面用黑色钢笔写着“Elio Perlman”。 Elio抬起头，眯眼看着。Matt含糊地说了句“帮他把信放在了门边书架上了”之类的话，然后离开了。

 

Elio想要忽略它，继续回去睡觉 – 但好奇心还是战胜了他。他下了床，缓缓地挪到门边，拿起了信封。

 

打开信封，他看到一封留言。他那颗早已在希望中悸动的心，越跳越快了。

 

_也不知为何，大学里喝多的时候身边总是没有止疼药。我想我可以把这些留给你 – 以防万一。_

_另外，这汤很不错，尤其当你饥肠辘辘却又反胃的时候。_

_照顾好自己。_

_Oliver._

 

信封里，有一包Advil（1），一袋速溶鸡汤。

 

噢。

 

Elio愣了一会儿，心乱撞着。他觉得有些头晕。

 

这是Oliver为他做的。

 

昨晚，是Oliver送他回的家（2）；今天，他又在门口给自己留了“爱心包裹”，恰好在Elio意识到自己有多需要止痛药的时候。想到Oliver为自己做了这一切，为自己着想，他感到温暖包裹了自己的每一寸肌肤。

 

他的非分之想在心中滋长，就快胜过他想要和Oliver断绝关系，不再藕断丝连的决心。更糟的是，对于抑制这非分之想，Elio感到无能为力，甚至，他根本不想一试。

 

该死。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

吃了药以后，他确实感觉好多了，甚至还成功赶在上课前把汤也喝了。

 

从学校回家的时候他已经很累了，但酒后的难受了。这么快就从宿醉中恢复，他总算松了口气。 Matt 和 Ash正坐在客厅的沙发上，看着他走进门，脱下围巾和外套。一副要搞事情的样子（3）。

 

 “是这样，我们觉得，”Ash开始发言了。他顶着一头褐中带金的直发，看起来似乎已经在公寓里无所事事地晃悠一天了。“我们要带你去约会。”

 

Elio正走到厨房，接了杯水喝，第一口就差点儿没喷出来。

 

 “什么？“

 

“哇，这该是好事儿啊。” Ash咯咯地打趣他，倒也没有敌意。“你这么好的一小伙，据我们所知，中意你的妞儿可多了。”

 

“简单来说”，Matt 插话进来，“Ash就是想约Lauren出来，然后让你和她的朋友Emily配对，来个四人约会。”

 

Elio想要翻个白眼，仅仅出于觉得好笑。可他还是克制住了，毕竟，对于两个还不太了解他和他习惯性动作的家伙来说，这肯定有点儿过头了。

 

“什么？像相亲那样？”他又喝了口水，问道。

 

“这个嘛，对我来说并非如此。”Ash 诡秘地笑着说。这一次，Elio真的翻了个白眼。

 

他本想问Matt为什么不能陪他去。可这样会不会显得戒备心太强？

 

他决定还是不这么问了。莫名其妙地，他觉得那样会过度暴露自己 – 但也说不上原因。可能因为自己是个大学生，单身，就该盼着尽可能勾搭更多的妹子？

 

他不该再考虑他的前任了，那个年长七岁的男人，那个有妇之夫。

 

“没问题。我和你去。”

 

他还没来得及好好思考，话已经溜出口了。一如往常。

 

“太好了！今晚7点，咱们在市中心和她们碰头。”Ash没给他留下任何改变心意的时间。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Emily挺好的。真的够好了。

 

她和Marzia不同，不像那么精致，那么优雅。她有一张大嘴，和一双总是大大睁开的棕色大眼睛。还有点吵。

 

她很漂亮。Elio多希望自己能喜欢她啊。

 

她时常咯咯地傻笑，轻抚他的胳膊，和他八卦Lauren 和Ash。她想知道那两人站在吧台边上聊什么。

 

“在纽约找对象（4）太难了”，她说，“根本不可能遇着人。”

 

“嗯，”Elio点点头 – 尽管他不以为然。其实也不是不可能，如果他最终能和Oliver在同一栋公寓里巧遇的话。就像已经发生的那样。

 

“不过来酒吧的话，单身比较好”，Emily满脸笑容地接着说，“不是吗？这样你就能放心大胆地找你真正喜欢的人了。”

 

Elio也是单身，可他完全不这么觉得。他甚至不想找着一个他喜欢的人。

 

一个别的人。

 

“Emily，听着，”他抬起自己盯着双脚的眼睛，看着对方说，“你真的是个好女孩儿，只是 – 我不能。抱歉，我-我必须回家了。如果你需要的话，我帮你叫一辆计程车？”

 

Emily眨了眨长长的睫毛，犹豫了一阵。

 

“不。不用，没事的”。

 

“好的”, Elio 需要离开。“好的,那么。我很抱歉。”

 

 

他甚至不知道自己为何如此过意不去 –他们实际上并不来电。在自己说出更多无用的话之前，他迅速撤离了酒吧。Ash会理解的。

 

回到家时，他的心又开始怦怦直跳了。他觉得自己的将行之事简直傻到了极点。

 

可是，他一整天都无时无刻地想着Oliver。他再也无法置身事外了。

 

 

_收到你的信封。谢谢。那很贴心。另外，我想也许我们可以再试一次？_

 

 

不行不行。这听起来太诡异了。他把纸条撕了个粉碎。

 

 

_谢谢你留给我的信封。你真贴心。能再试试一起喝咖啡么？ 就当我还你的人情？”_

_-E_

 

有那么一小会儿，他担心着自己的话是否过于冷淡。听起来拒人千里。但他不知道该用怎样的语气，不知道自己想要达到什么目的。Oliver仍然是已婚，Oliver仍然…没有和他在一起。他早已不是自己在意大利初识的Oliver了,可Elio又无法停止对他的思念。

 

于是他下楼来到大厅，再一次请门童把信转交给Oliver。他再没有机会改变主意了。

 

\------------------------------------------------------------

（1） Advil：安疼諾®，一种布洛芬止疼药。美国的某种解酒神器。

（2）这里本来是说look after, 照顾，但结合原文翻译成了送他回家。

（3）原句是，he knows they’re about to announce something. 他知道他们要宣布什么事情。结合情景翻译成了知道他们要搞事情。

（4）原文中用词为dating,约会，结合下文，译为，找对象。

 


	6. Chapter 6

把留言交给门童后，他最大的担忧立刻出现了 – 他即将陷入等待。

 

因为等待意味着有时间多虑，有时间意识到自己犯了怎样一个弥天大错。等待意味着自我折磨，纠结Oliver对自己留言的想法，他会不会觉得可笑，会不会嘲笑他“这一次要表现得成熟点”的企图太过于笨拙，会不会把他给一个已婚男士留言的举动视为“越界”。

 

幸好，Oliver的回信来的很快，就在第二天清晨，使得Elio免受了这些可怕的折磨。他为此感激不尽。 

 

_你什么也不欠我。但我希望再见到你。_

_周六早上11点，大厅见？_

_附近一家店有全纽约市最好吃的Bagel（1）。 我想你会喜欢的。_

_-Oliver_

 

Elio没再回复，只是到了周六，他像Oliver建议的那样，在大厅等着。见到Oliver时，他的手仍然微微颤抖着，心跳得飞快。 

 

Oliver带着他去早餐店。一路上，Elio一边试着深呼吸，一边提醒自己，这不过是一次闲聊，两个老友，叙叙旧罢了。

 

Oliver则寒暄着，和他聊起了纽约人 - 他们和波士顿人如何大相径庭，有时又是多么的有趣。他说他觉得，Elio一定会爱上纽约的。

 

Elio点点头。如果Oliver没把自己看得那么透该有多好。

  

“这家店有自己的烘培坊，Bagel都是每天早上现烤的。”来到这个小咖啡馆时，Oliver告诉他。店里的桌子都很小，带着粗犷的乡村风格。他们找了一处坐了下来。

  

“闻起来很香”，Elio说道，因为确实如此。新鲜面包的香味一向深得他的喜爱。

 

他们看着墙上的菜单点了两个Bagel – Oliver要了一个奶油芝士和三文鱼夹心的，Elio则点了火腿和酸黄瓜的搭配 （2）。

 

Oliver似乎心情很好。Elio却担心着自己是否有胃口吃得下东西。

 

“你觉得茱莉亚怎么样？”等餐的时候，Oliver问道。

 

Elio点了点头。

 

“嗯，我喜欢那儿。我们才刚开始上课，还不能说已经完全进入状态了，不过 - 目前看来，它很合我意，挺好的。”

 

Oliver抿了一小口水。

 

 “你和别的学生合租了公寓？”

 

“是啊，两个男的。”

 

 “哦。”Oliver露出了一个似笑非笑的僵硬表情，评论道，“听起来不错”。

 

服务员把Bagel端了上来 – 烤热的Bagel闻起来十分诱人 – Elio趁机抬起眼睛，偷偷瞄了一眼Oliver。那句“听起来不错”- 语气好像有点不大对劲。或许，也可能只是Elio想太多？

 

即便他们已经经历了过去的种种，对他来说，Oliver仍然深不可测。

 

他清了清嗓子。

 

 “你过得怎么样？”

 

“很好。我觉得挺好的。工作很忙，但我不介意。我只是希望自己能有更多的时间写作。不过，会好起来了。

 

“噢。你在写新的书？”

 

Oliver点点头。

 

“是的，我的第二本书”。他叹了口气。“写第二本总是比第一本更难”。

 

“这我倒不知道，”Elio说着，露出一个浅笑，想要确保自己听上去没有轻蔑的意思。他当真是不知道。毕竟，和Oliver相比, 自己要无趣得多。

 

饭后，他们安静地聊着天。Oliver说起了自己正在写的书 – 这本书主要研究了柏拉图的《会饮篇》，以及阿里斯托芬在其中提及的传说 – 为何人类永远在寻找自己的另一半 （3）。

 

Elio高中时就学过《会饮篇》，所以对此十分熟悉。闲暇之余，他还重新翻看过。其中的隐喻是如此真实又令人心碎。世上怎会有如此巧合？他不敢相信这居然恰好是Oliver新书的主题，是他们刚才谈论的话题。人终其一生都在寻找着自己遗失的另一半。

 

Oliver 说完时，Elio沉默着，低头看着自己的空盘，庆幸自己已经把东西吃完了 – 因为当下的他已经食不下咽了。

 

“我猜，你和你太太住在一起。”

 

一个多么，多么愚蠢的问题啊。蠢到家了。

 

可他还是挺起了下巴，抬起头来，看着Oliver. 也许是肾上腺素刺激的作用，他更加勇敢了。

 

“是”。

 

 “你什么时候结的婚？”

 

Oliver深吸一口气。他拿起一张餐巾，在手里摆弄了一会儿。

 

 “去年，四月。”

 

和他当时说的一样，Elio想。就是那个时间。

 

他点点头，把目光转向小店里别的桌子。一个推着婴儿车的年轻女人走了进来，里面坐着一个小宝宝。她的小推车不停撞上各个桌脚，在这狭小空间里显得有些举步维艰。

 

 “你已经有孩子了？”

 

这问题听起来很鲁莽。但现在的人不都会问自己的熟人是否有孩子了么。

 

他不过换了个说法来问罢了。

 

“没有”。

 

“你想要孩子么？”Elio温顺地轻声问道。

 

他感到事情的进展又快要失控了。他不想这样。这不是他再次约Oliver出来见面的目的。

 

他想要的，是某种意义上的和解，一种内心的安宁，而非自讨苦吃。

 

“我不知道，Elio。 这不是…不是我现在考虑的。目前来说不是。

 

有一小会儿，Elio几乎要同情Oliver了。

 

Oliver大概被这个问题缠得够烦了。他的父母和岳父母恐怕都问过。既然他们已经结婚了，长辈们什么时候才能抱上孙子？

 

剧情都这样，不是么。（4）

 

Elio敢打赌，Oliver的老婆也想要孩子。那是多少女人婚后的梦想啊。

 

所以，这问题不必劳烦Elio再问了。毕竟，他刚才已经告诉过Elio, 自己正专注于写书。

 

但Elio并不觉得自己问心有愧。是Oliver拿走了他的心。他偷走了它，藏到行李箱里，私自带回了新英格兰，留下Elio独自站在月台哭泣，空空如也，同行尸走肉一般。

 

而Oliver不过是回答几个小小的问题罢了，又不费力。

 

“我只是。我一直问我自己，问好多问题，”Elio说，“夜里我总是失眠。现在，我…”

 

他觉得自己快要说不下去了 – 可他必须说完。

 

“现在你就在这儿，和我住在同一栋楼里，他妈的Oliver. 我不知道该怎么想”。

 

自从他和Oliver初夜那次之后，他再没有脆弱至如此不堪一击。Oliver凝视着他，眼中掺杂着忧虑，憧憬，和犹豫。他双眸的颜色，是Crema附近的湖水在雨过天晴后才有的湛蓝。

 

开口时，他的声音很温柔。

 

“我希望能有某种方式让我们可以，相处。”他有些犹豫。“成为朋友。我受够了生命中没有你。”

 

他伸出手，缓缓地，搭在了Elio的手上。Elio看着他们的手，在桌上，几乎要十指相扣了。一瞬间，Elio想要抓紧那个碰触；但他却把手抽了回来。

 

“我不想做你的朋友”，他说的实话，“我做不到。”

 

再一次，Oliver点点头。

 

“所以，这就是结束？”

 

结束。终结。很好。就这么完了。

 

仅仅是想到这些，Elio就已经无法承受了。他摇着头，陷入了迷茫。

 

服务员过来的时候，Oliver朝他点头，示意他清理桌子，然后把早餐的钱留在了桌上。他站起身来，面带微笑；Elio也这么做了。

 

从餐厅出来时，他们都很安静，似乎在沉思着刚才发生的一切。

 

所以，现在会怎么样， Elio思考着，如果他们都觉得，彼此什么都成为不了，既不能做朋友，又不能做恋人，却要日复一日地忍受着随时碰面的可能 –在晚上回家时，在电梯里，出门上班时，或者，外出赴宴，约会时 – Oliver带着太太，碰上Elio带着女友。

 

这预见让Elio难受极了。

 

“我能一直见你么?” 走到公寓时，他突然问Oliver。他的冲动已经无法抑制了。

 

他内心的苦楚变成了刺激他的能量，让他鼓起了全部的勇气问出了口。

 

他知道自己的请求很含糊 – 可他完全不知道该说什么，该如何描述他想要的。他只是不想再一次失去Oliver.

 

他们在大厅的中央停了一小会儿 – 在那个四下无人的周六傍午 – Oliver凝视着他，微笑着。那么温柔，甚至，还带着些羞涩。

 

Oliver开始往不远处的电梯走去，他什么也没说，却足以让Elio感到兴奋了。他觉得胸口的某样东西让他发热。

 

走进电梯，里面只有他们两人，都沉默着。Oliver先按了6，再按下8 – 那是他的楼层。

 

去6楼的路已经长得足以让Elio安心了，因为，当电梯上升到一半时，他把胳膊套在了Oliver的脖子上，像孩子一样，熊抱了上去。和两年前那个晚上一样。

 

Oliver立刻回应了，用强壮的双臂环绕住他，一只手搂着他的肩胛，另一只伏着他腰背，好像要把对方铸进自己的身体。和两年前那个晚上一样。

 

他们一直那样抱着，直到电梯铃响，来到Elio的楼层。尽管不想放手，Elio还是在电梯关上前松开了。

 

“我不记得公寓的电话号码了。但也许我可以留给楼下的门童？”他的直觉告诉他，把电话留在Oliver门口，就像Oliver给他留东西那样，或者自己打电话给Oliver，都会有所僭越。

 

“当然，拜托了。（5）”Oliver朝他笑着。

 

Elio也笑了。然后他咬着下唇，退出了电梯。门关上时，他看向里面，Oliver仍然对他微笑着。

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

（1）（2）Bagel: 贝果，或者百吉圈，一种硬硬的面包圈。可以切开做成三明治的吃法。是一种美国十分流行的食物。

（3）柏拉图的《会饮篇》主要讨论了关于“爱欲（爱诺斯神），其中，包括苏格拉底，阿伽通，阿里斯托芬等哲学家文学家政治家都分别发表了自己对此的看法。这里提到的阿里斯托芬是一个古希腊的剧作家。在他的发言中，他提到了一个传说，简单说就是人在最初是8脚动物，有三种性别，男，女，半男半女。宙斯担心人类过于强大，把所有的人都劈成了两片，所以从此人就开始寻求自己的另一片了。

（4）这里原句为"It’s what always happens, isn’t it?", 直译为，事情不都是这样么。

（5）这句话是“Yes, please". 出自电影，Oliver说Can I kiss you. Elio 说了这句话。参看了一些电影中的翻译，直译为，是的，请 或者是的，谢谢。都有些别扭，翻译成了当然，拜托。 


	7. Chapter 7

“所以，Ash和Lauren分手了。” 一天早上，Elio正在厨房里煮咖啡，Matt边走进来，边说着。Elio把Mafalda用的那种货真价实的咖啡机给带来了，因为他实在喝不了他们放在公寓里的那种寡淡无味的速溶咖啡 – 那也能叫意式浓缩？

 

“我都不知道他们在一起过。”Elio往咖啡里倒了些牛奶，加了三满勺糖。Matt耸了耸肩。

 

“我是想说，确实，我也不知道。但她和Ash说他俩玩儿完了。我想他现在有些郁闷。”

 

Elio真不知道该说什么了。从Ash和他们描述的情形来看，他不觉得Ash会有多在乎。不过他猜想，即使并非严肃恋爱 （1），被甩了总不会感觉太好吧。

 

“不过，嗯…”， Matt犹豫了片刻，“看起来某人貌似也在恋爱啊。”

 

Elio此时仍睡眼惺忪，以至于没能听懂这话中有话。

 

“你？”

 

“不，不是我。说你呢！”

 

Elio睁大了眼睛。

 

“我？”

 

“是啊，过去的几个礼拜，你常常不在家”。

 

真是八卦的室友们。

 

“那不是约会”, Elio 急忙解释，但他也不确定接下来要怎么说。自从他把号码给了Oliver，他们又见过四次面 – 因为Oliver想要带他参观纽约，让他好好地了解这座城市。一切都很顺利；但这并不是约会。不是的，不是约会。

 

 “我不过是…一直在和一个人见面。”

 

 “有人就把这定义为约会。” Matt得意的笑了。他说的有道理。

 

 “只是一个我曾经认识的人”。 他小心翼翼地避开了代词（2）。

 

“好吧好吧。对不起。我并不是想造次。”Matt微笑着说，真诚得让Elio没法生他的气。

 

“你并没有冒犯到我。总之，我得走了。我还有好多功课。”他说着站起身来，趁Matt还没问出更多问题前，走回了自己的房间。

 

 

 

 

 

 

“我室友问我是不是在和谁约会”, 第二天见面时，Elio告诉Oliver。 他们去了Elio和两个室友先前去过的那个酒吧，也就是他们之前喝醉的那个。他已经去过好几次，和Ash的好朋友也混熟了，所以可以畅通无阻的买酒了。

 

“噢, 真的么？”,Oliver喝了口手中的啤酒，问道。

 

“是啊”。Elio咯咯咯地笑着。现在，和Oliver的相处变得越发自然了，他甚至已经能自在地和他一块儿喝酒了，即便也许已经略带微醺。 “显然，因为我没把自己反锁在房间里，那就意味着，我在谈恋爱”。

 

在一阵沉默中，Elio突然意识到自己话语可能产生的歧义。他低头看着自己的酒杯，不过幸好，Oliver先打破了沉默。

 

“你会告诉我么?”

 

“我会告诉你么?”

 

“如果你谈恋爱了”。

 

Oliver又抿了一口啤酒，斜眼看着Elio，有些局促不安。

 

“我-，”Elio开了口，“好啊，我 – 如果你希望我这么做。但是我没有 – 我没有在和任何人约会。”

 

他不知道为什么自己觉得有必要澄清。只是当Oliver把问题抛向他时，他并没有足够的时间组织一个合适的答案。不过，Oliver也没再追问，看样子，他已经得到了答案。

 

Elio感到酒精已经蔓延到了自己的两颊，他的脸在发烫；一种莫名的激动在胸口正中酝酿。趁大脑还没来得及让他住口前，他继续说着 – 喝酒让他完全松懈了下来。

 

 “你为什么想要知道？”

 

“你的约会对象会乐意知道你在和-”Oliver顿住了，好像在考量着用词，“和我见面。”

 

Oliver说的毫不含糊 – Elio当仁不让。

 

“你太太会乐意知道你在和我见面？”

 

Oliver看着他，在那沉默的几秒钟里，Elio的心猛烈地撞击着胸口，心跳声大的恐怕Oliver都快能听见了。自从他们第一次正式交谈以后，这是头一回他再提起Oliver的老婆。他们从未聊起过她，Elio甚至连她的名字都不知道。Elio把啤酒杯子仅仅握住，好像要为自己凌乱不堪的思绪在现实中找到一个落脚点。

 

“我还没告诉她”，Oliver终于说话了。他与Elio四目相视。“我还没有告诉她的原因是 – 因为我们并没有真的在说话。很少说话。”

 

Elio眨了眨眼。

 

这两件事都不算令他惊讶。当然了，Oliver不可能已经告诉他老婆了。并且他们没有在沟通 – 这个么，Oliver谈起她时，似乎从来没表现得快乐 – 但Elio觉得，自己可能只是过度解读了Oliver的话。

 

“很抱歉听到这个”,Elio说话时低下了头，盯着木桌，因为他不想让眼神出卖了自己内心真实的想法。

 

 “都是我…是我的错。我是个白痴。我不该…”Oliver声音渐弱。

 

 “你不该？”

 

我当时不得不走，Elio。你懂的，对吗？”

 

Elio一下子震住了，又眨了眨眼睛。

 

他漏掉了什么吗？还是说酒精已经让他意识模糊了？话题怎么会从约会和Oliver的老婆，转移到了 – 那个夏天所发生的事情？

 

目前为止，他们都没有涉及过这个话题。Elio也觉得这样比较好。因为这听起来恰好是Elio在脑中一遍遍构想过的某个情景。而现在，他该如何回应呢，如果答案不是“是的，我懂”？

 

“你不是非得离开我，”相反，他说出了这句话。

 

他被自己吓了一跳，感到一阵头晕。他一定是疯了。Oliver一定不想再花时间和他见面了。Elio喝醉了，而且还把一切都给毁了，那些在过去数月里支撑他每个早晨醒来的东西，全毁了。他将要不得不再次放弃Oliver。

 

再次忘记他。

 

可Oliver却一直凝视着他，脸上流露出失落的表情。那让Elio想起他们分别那天Oliver的表情。当时，Elio站在月台上看着他，火车缓缓开动，Oliver的脸上满是苦楚和悔恨。

 

 “如果能有第二次机会，我愿意倾尽所有。”

 

Oliver看上去那么真挚，又那么消沉。Elio不敢相信自己的耳朵。他原以为对方会轻描淡写，说出“你会忘掉了”， 或者，“你值得更好的”，“不是你的错，都怪我”之类的话。某句恋人间常用的陈词滥调。尤其是他们相处的时间那么短，短到根本不足以让爱情滋长，跟说不上心碎了。

 

“和我？”Elio傻傻地问。他的脑子已经不知道去哪儿了。

Oliver轻声地笑了笑，但仍然噘着嘴。

 

 “是的，呆头鹅（3）。和你。”

 

一切究竟是如何发生的，Elio记得并不真切。

 

他的唇如何搜寻着Oliver的唇。他的手如何抓住了Oliver的衬衫。他的嘴凌乱的压在Oliver的嘴上，直到他感到了对方的回应，用一双大手捧起了Elio的脸。这一切都太过于熟悉，以至于Elio几乎要哭出来了。

  

他才意识到自己正吻着Oliver。他的唇已经失去了协调，舌头品尝着对方嘴里的酒味 – 只是他的脑中响起了一个警报，他需要在窒息前结束这个吻。他垂下头，Oliver吻了他的前额，唇贴在了那儿。Elio知道，他们在酒吧里，周围还有别人，他们应该更加小心的。这一刻，他甚至无法抬起头来，四下张望一番。他需要静一静。

 

“我们能离开这里，去别的地方聊么”. Oliver又一次在他耳边低声细语。他的手从Elio的脸抚到了他的肩，最后停在了他的手臂上，牢牢地抓着它。

 

Elio心里只觉得好笑，他的脸颊烫得像烧起来了似的。

 

“聊？”他轻声的回应道，一边大胆地抬起了头来，看着Oliver。

 

他希望他们什么都没聊过。

 

 “我可以一直吻你，直到天亮。”Oliver声音沙哑地说道。“我一直想念着这样吻你”。

 

Elio叹了口气，他必须阻止自己再次寻上Oliver的唇。他需要主动地克制自己 - 而非像两年前那样，从心所欲，肆无忌惮地爱抚Oliver，想他索要大波浪（4）；或者，任由自己的唇从Oliver的胸一直游他的嘴，接着是漫长的耳鬓厮磨，然后回家，做爱，直至破晓。

 

可现在，他不能。他们不能。有太多的理由阻挡着他们。

 

“我们回去吧”， 他说着，抬起头，望着Oliver的眼睛，他眼里的畏惧，期盼，以及在这两种情感见游移的种种。

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

（1）这里原文是说Ash和Lauren是casual dating. 随意的约会，也就是不是奔着结婚的恋爱，或者可以说是炮友关系。

（2）由于英文中的代词有性别区分，所以这里Elio避免了代词使用。

（3）You goose,中译本翻译为呆头鹅。熟悉原著小说的小伙伴应该都知道，you goose是Oliver对Elio的一个口头禅。

（4）大波浪，就是Billowy，Oliver送给Elio的那件衬衫。参考了中译本，译为，大波浪。


	8. Chapter 8

他们不能在大接上亲吻，可一旦回到公寓，走进电梯，他们的唇和身体又紧贴在了一起。他们死死地搂着对方，直到电梯的叮咚声响，Elio才意识到自己有多么如饥似渴。电梯停在六楼时，他们松开了彼此，唯恐被人发现。他们刚才还在那个狭小的密闭空间里拥有着彼此的呼吸，而现在，他们只能回到无可躲藏的现实。

 

Elio和Oliver相继走出电梯。来到走廊时，他们又开始接吻了。

 

这太蠢了。简直是愚不可及。

 

Elio用力抽回身来，逼着自己往身后的墙边退。

 

“停，停下。”他喘着气，看着地面，然后又抬起头，看向Oliver的眼睛。

 

Oliver停下了，却也没有走开。如果有人刚好撞见他们，应该不会觉得这一幕仅仅是两个朋友在聊天那么简单。他们靠得很近，Elio的心跳得飞快。

 

“老天。你太美了。”Oliver气喘吁吁地轻声说。

 

“你喝醉了，”Elio回应道，微热的脸上泛起浅笑。

 

Oliver用拇指轻抚着他的下唇。那略显粗糙的皮肤把他带回了在“天堂”的那天 - 在他的小世界（1）里， Oliver曾用那双手，撩拨他，诱惑他。

 

“我说真的，呆头鹅。”

 

Elio想要舔上那个手指；再让它湿漉漉地描绘自己的唇，任由它予取予求。他死也想和Oliver上床。他的身体急切地渴望着对方，或者说，他的身体就是为他而生的。

 

但他知道，他不能。

 

那样做的结果，是万劫不复。

  

“我现在必须回去了。”

 

他的语气很严肃。他抬起头，想要从Oliver的眼神中分辨对方的反应。如他所料，Oliver显出了不悦。

 

“是的。好吧。”沉默片刻以后，Oliver回答道。他仍然喘着粗气。

 

他们四目相望，接着，Oliver俯身再次亲吻了他。算是一个晚安的吻别；只是，他们舌尖的轻触延续了这个吻，让它越过了本该有个限度。那个吻是如此绵长，如此柔慢，又如此深情,以至于Elio不得不用尽全力才把他自己和Oliver分开；否则，他将永远无法停止。

Oliver点了点头。

 

“晚安”，他看了Elio最后一眼，转身走回了电梯。

 

 

 

回房间的路似乎异常的远。Elio感到眩晕，发热，他的唇被吻得有些充血和刺痛。

 

当他躺上床，和衣缩进被子时，他觉得自己已经意识模糊，像被催眠了似的，他不得不又深深吸了口气。他摸着自己的嘴唇，茫然不知所措，回忆着Oliver的触摸。

 

该死。

 

在Oliver之后，他也曾吻过别人。只是，没有人，让他有过同样的感受。充满渴望，欲求。

 

没有人，像Oliver那样深谙如何爱抚他。没有人， 有他那双宽厚的大手，能温柔地裹起Elio的脖颈，脸颊，抱紧他，把他溶进自己的身体，用一种Elio无法抗拒的方式 – 他只能沉溺其中，把自己完全交付于对方。

 

没有人。

 

 

 

Elio不知道要如何入睡。他也不想入睡。因为，明天，当他醒来时，他将不得不面对所发生的一切，认清现实。这让他感到恐惧，因为，他将认清自己仍然爱着Oliver。他也会发现，Oliver仍旧是自己想要厮守的那个人。

 

同时，Oliver仍然是遥不可及的梦 – 和17岁初见时相比，现在的他，更虚无缥缈了。

 

Elio不愿再想了。

 

他关掉床头灯，脱了衣服，盖上了被子。他希望自己该死的大脑能停止运转。是的，没有和Oliver上床是正确的决定。对的，他就是不该邀请他来自己的房间。

但他已经吻了Oliver. 他们接吻了。Oliver仍然想要他，Oliver想要重新来过。那意味着什么？那会带来怎样的结果？Elio并不确定自己当下想要得到答案。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

第二天醒来时，Elio痛苦不堪。睡前没多喝些水实在太不明智了。

 

他冲了个澡，缓慢地挪进了厨房，寄希望于咖啡能帮帮忙。他还有好多要读要学的东西 - 他可不能落下了功课。

 

“昨晚挺难熬的？”Matt看见他时，问道。

 

他的眼神充满了善意，似乎是真的同情Elio。Elio于是温柔地微笑着，点点头。

 

“酒喝太多，水喝太少。”

 

“听起来你玩儿的挺开心啊。”Matt一边说，一边给手里的吐司抹上黄油，示意着递给Elio – Elio摇了摇头。他真的吃不下任何东西。

 

“你和那女孩儿在一块儿？”

 

那女孩儿？

 

Elio需要些时间来消化Matt的问题。噢。约会那档子事儿。Matt以为他在和一个女生见面。

 

“啊  - 是的”。 Elio答应道。这样应付自然简单些。他还没有准备好冒险说实话。Matt笑了起来，拿着他的早餐去沙发那边了。

 

 Elio犹豫了片刻。但他确实需要找人聊聊。

 

“你会 – ”他刚开始说，又停下了。然后，再继续，“你会和一个，不是单身的人，约会么？”

 

“像是对方已经有男朋友了？”Matt的眼睛从食物转移到了Elio身上。

 

Elio点了头。

 

“哎。好吧。我不知道。这种情况从来就不怎么好。”

 

Elio扬起眉毛，表示赞同。“是，是挺不好的。”

 

“你为什么要这样做呢？”

 

“谁说是我了？”

 

Matt有笑了。“哎，得了吧，伙计。你经过了昨晚，现在又带着一副‘我遇上个大麻烦’的表情，问出这种问题”，他解释说，“你不必隐瞒什么。我不会妄加批判的（2）。”

 

Elio翻了个白眼，但还是束手就擒了。

 

 “我-”他开口了。尽管这个理由，自己心里一清二楚，说出来却很难。“我真的很喜欢这个人”。

 

“好吧，那她为什么出轨”。

 

Matt的问题直截了当。Elio愣了一会儿。她为什么出轨？

 

Oliver为什么出轨？

 

他不知道。他还没想过。他甚至都没好奇过。

 

“我不知道”。

 

“也许，我会弄明白。搞清楚为什么。看看是不是有可能还有机会，对于你和她来说。”

 

Matt 看着他。这一次，轮到他扬起眉毛了，带着询问的表情。

 

Elio没有回答。他杵在那儿，思考，思考。

 

Matt 是对的。Matt是对的。

 

但Elio不知道自己要如何向Oliver发问。 他害怕得到答案。他陷得太深了。他又一次爱上了Oliver，和两年前那个夏天一样，猝不及防。

 

“也许我会的。” 他说，试图表现的勇气十足。他紧接着背过了身去，好像在担心室友会发现更多自己不愿透露的秘密。

 

\---------------------------------------------

（1）小世界 - 原著小说把莫奈的断崖说成是Elio的小世界 (little world)，这里作者用的Private place, 本应直译成秘密基地，但考虑原作的语言，遂译作小世界。都是指莫奈的断崖。

（2）这里原文是I don't judge, 意思就是不会判断，不会用道德批评Elio的意思。


	9. Chapter 9

Elio的确想要和Oliver谈谈，问个清楚。到底怎么回事？你为什么要出轨？

 

我们，究竟何以至此。

 

在Elio的想象中，这个问题完全合情合理，问起来简直轻而易举。可每当斟酌细想，他又会被焦虑的火焰所吞噬。和Matt的那次对话以后，他又见了Oliver两次；他敢发誓，两次见面，他都想要开口。那些问题已经在心里，在嘴里，藏了好久了。

 

然而，两次，他都失败了。

 

两次，他们都还没来得及说上几句话，就已经贴在对方身上，舌唇相交了。

 

其中一次，他们像往常一样约定时间碰面，一起去洛克菲勒中心。快要圣诞了，那儿会很美，一会儿你就知道了，Oliver告诉他。他们的手相互磕碰着，时而十指相连，时而又松开，然后又扣在一起；好像回到在Crema那个下午（1）。夜幕已至，Oliver带着他离开了拥挤的人群。Elio知道接下来会发生什么 – 他选择了顺从。他无法抗拒。

 

Oliver的吻太甜美诱人了，像他的迷幻剂一样。没有人曾像Oliver那样吻他，像Oliver那样，用双唇包裹他的整个嘴，知道如何咬着他的唇，在美妙的疼痛中撩动他的情欲。每次吻过他，Oliver都会用拇指摩挲他红肿的唇。这让Elio的下肢一阵酥软。

 

另一次则纯粹是巧遇，在公寓地下室的洗衣房里（2）。

 

Elio本想嘲笑一番这不期而遇 – 晚上11点了，他俩还恰好都来洗衣服 – 但他根本来不及，因为洗衣房里空无他人，Oliver自然一把将他搂进怀里，捧起脸，亲了下去。他咬着Elio的唇，让他情不自禁地在自己嘴里嗔吟。

 

“你的嘴就像Crema的那些桃子，”Oliver在Elio的耳边温柔低语，“都熟透了。”

 

Elio感觉自己涨红了脸，他想起Oliver咬了那个带着自己“种子”（3）的桃子那天。他觉得有些头晕，一瞬间好像完全短路了似的。

 

Oliver用胯顶着Elio，那儿已经硬了。Elio不得不闭上眼睛，希望自己不要迷失其中 – 他们身处何处，而当下又在做什么。他的双腿不自觉的想要张开，身体已经迫不及待的想要迎接对方进入了。不知道究竟是因为肌体记忆，还是惯性驱使，他的身体渴望对方的触碰，渴望对方的手抚摸自己的每一寸皮肤。

 

可是，如果有人进来怎么办？如果有人刚好看见他们怎么办？

 

Elio睁开紧闭的眼，用力逼着自己从Oliver怀里抽出一点身来。

 

“等等，”他几乎要乞求对方了，“这里不行。不能在这里。要是有人进来怎么办”。

 

Oliver的眼神有些灰暗，他咬着牙，一只手穿过头发，好像刚被惊醒。

  

“现在是晚上十一点。”他有点儿想为自己辩解。可Elio还是看出来，Oliver也觉得他是对的。

 

这正好给了Elio问问题的机会。

 

“你这个点在这里做什么”，他尽量使自己的眼神柔和些，让这话听起来像个玩笑 – 他并非要指责Oliver。 “我是个大学生，但是你…” 他话音渐弱。

 

“Jennifer 不在家，出差去了。她是个…是个非常有规律的人。我总是把事情拖到最后。”

 

Jennifer.

 

Oliver的老婆，Jennifer.

 

Elio点点头，一只手挠着后脑勺，紧闭着双唇。那是他不知所措时的习惯性动作。

 

Jennifer是Oliver的老婆，她出差了不在家的时候，Oliver在地下室里，亲吻着自己两个夏天前的旧情人，那个19岁的，仍然傻傻爱着他的人 - 那个应该知道更多实情的人。

 

Elio心跳得飞快。他又一次直视了Oliver，鼓起了勇气。他们需要谈谈，他有问题要问。现在，Jennifer像个阴魂不散的魔鬼，挡在他们中间。

 

可是，他在说什么呢？明明是他自己；是他，挡在了Oliver和他老婆中间。

 

“回我那儿去，”Oliver望着Elio的眼睛，说道。

 

“和我回公寓。今晚和我呆在一起。”

 

Elio突然哽咽了。真的。

 

这一切太出乎意料了，像是给他的心上狠狠一击，虽然不痛，但足以让它骤停。他不知道为什么自己并没想过，没想过Oliver居然真的会邀请他。他根本没有想过。

 

Oliver凝视着他，然后又俯身吻了他，一只手在Elio的脸上,像往常那样，引导着他。Elio想要后退，却不由得向对方靠拢过去。他闭上眼睛，回吻着对方，在Oliver的唇齿间低吟着。

他现在就可以跟Oliver回公寓去。

 

他可以在他的床上和他共度良宵。和Oliver做爱，感受他用赤裸的身体压在自己身上，像两年前那样，像他在过去两年里魂牵梦萦的那样。他可以那样做。

  

“不，Oliver, 我 – ” 吻的间隙，他试着开口说话，“我不能。”

 

“求你，”Oliver说着，亲吻着他的唇，脸，脖 – 这个是他的软肋，脖颈和喉咙 - Oliver两年前就了如指掌了，而他现在仍然记得。

 

所以，如果他任由Oliver亲吻自己，又能怎样？任由他和自己上床，又能怎样？ Oliver起初就是属于他的，明明是自己爱他在先。

 

所以，如果他…

 

一个关门声忽如其来。

 

他所有的思绪都凝固了。他们松开对方，Oliver开始往后退，Elio则不得不靠着墙才能支持着站起来 – 他吓坏了。那一定是走廊里传来的关门声，因为并没有人走进地下室里。但，那声响把现实带了回来，敲醒了他们，敲醒了Elio.

 

他做了个深呼吸，想要自己冷静下来。

 

“我得弄完东西赶快回去了。”他说道，觉得比第一次说这话的时候更尴尬了，虽然他的确有一大堆脏衣服要洗。这可比刚才发生的事情无聊多了。

 

Oliver微微地喘着气。他低头看看地上，又抬起头来，望着Elio眼睛。

 “如果你继续的话，还不如先杀了我。”Elio看着Oliver。 “我们能谈谈么？明天？”

 

他感觉自己说出了这世上最艰难的一句话，像千斤重担的那句话。天知道，Elio当下宁愿选择那件最简单的事情，最诱人的事情，和Oliver回去，继续他们刚才所做的一切。不问任何问题。

 

可是，Jennifer. Jennifer Jennifer.

 

Oliver点点头。

 

“好。咱们明天谈谈。”

 

他的表情看起来那么激动，Elio以为他会再次亲吻自己。不过幸好他没有 – 但就算他真的亲了，Elio也只能束手就擒。

 

但现在，Elio需要坚强。

 

明天中午12点在大厅见？ 

 

Elio点点头，觉得自己根本走不动。

 

Oliver叹了口气，轻笑了几声。他走以后，Elio终于缓了口气。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“我知道你不是因为近才选这里的。”第二天，他们坐在公寓外转角口的那家咖啡馆时，Oliver说道。那家店很小，却挤满了客人。

 

“我喜欢它们家的咖啡。”Elio回答说。

 

“好吧”

 

Elio叹了口气，看着自己捧着杯子的手，喝了口咖啡。

 

“我们 – 总是最后都…都不能说话了。只有我们俩的时候。”他笨拙地试图解释。虽然这明显是多此一举。Oliver当然知道他为什么选择这个拥挤的咖啡馆见面。周围那么多人，他们只能规规矩矩的。

 

 “而且，Oliver…”Elio继续着，尽管他多想把这些话埋在心底。“你结婚了。到底怎么了。你为什么要 – 出轨？”

 

他觉得自己本不该问。Elio并非不谙世事，他知道，许多夫妻都有类似的问题，他知道，人们出轨了，生活却还可以照旧。只是，他自己从未有过亲身经历。

 

Oliver看着他，愣了好一会。表情似乎很惊讶。

 

 “我从没停止过想你。”

 

“但是 – 你结婚了。”

 

Elio不知道如何解释。他希望Oliver明白。你结婚了；我想你是爱她的。

 

Oliver看了他好长时间，才叹了口气。

 

“一言难尽。”

 

如何一言难尽？Elio想要追根究底。你想要我，还是，你想要她？

 

他希望自己有勇气把这话说出口。可他没有。

 

“有些事我 - 不得不做。记得么，我告诉过你。打电话的时候，那天？”

 

Elio迅速地点了点头。他当然记得。那天，太可怕了。

 

“情况真的很复杂。”

 

Elio愣愣地坐在那里。过了一回儿，他又想说点什么。‘那，你在和我做什么？’就这么一个问题，那么简单，却又那么宽泛，Elio无法想象答案会是什么。但无论如何，他都问不出口，因为他害怕自己会把一切都毁了，毁了这个瞬间，毁了他们之前的感情，甚至会让Oliver从此消失无踪。

 

Elio知道他应该冒险刨根问底，可他做不到。他真的不行。这一刻，不行。

 

“你一定觉得这一切特别荒唐，”Oliver主动开口了。“但我一直想着你。我来这儿不只是 – 你不是个过去式。我不希望你那样想。

 

Elio想要读懂Oliver的眼神，但，从那双眼睛里，他只看到了内疚。还有悲伤。

 

Oliver清了清嗓子。

 

“记得我曾经告诉过你…Jennifer和我，我们已经 – 我们现在已经没有真正的交流了。如果你可以，” Oliver停住了。他先是低头，然后又抬起头来看向Elio，用期待的眼神凝视着他。“如果你可以再等等，等到 – 等到我把事情解决了。因为不能再这样下去了。我已经试着要告诉她，告诉她我不能 – 和她在一起。所以，如果你可以等等…”

 

Elio眨着眼睛。这难道意味着…

 

“你想要离开她？”

 

“我爱着别人。” Oliver的声音很坚定。“如果不是你带我们来这儿，如果周围没有这么多人，我现在就让你知道。”

  

他羞怯地笑了,眼神中带着俏皮。Elio回想起那些在Crema，在Bergamo（4）的日子。他们总是在嬉笑打闹中陷入云雨。他们的性爱，一开始如此温柔，接着变得如此激烈，等到相处的时日所剩不多时，又是如此的急切。

 

Elio的心又跳得飞快了。

 

Oliver说，他爱着他。

 

这话，他以前从未说过。

 

“好吧，”Elio 点着头，他觉得自己已经快要说不出话来了。“好吧。”

 

Oliver羞怯的笑容突然变得明朗了；Elio希望，他做了正确的选择。

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) 应该说的就是在书店碰面的那个下午。

(2) 因为美国的公寓楼里一般不会在房间里有洗衣机，所以一般在底楼会有一个大大的洗衣房。

(3) 这里台湾译本是精液，参考大陆版，翻译为“种子”。

(4) 电影把小说的Roma换做了Bergamo, Milan的一个城市，就是两人离开家，到火车站的取景都在此地。

 


	10. Chapter 10

第二天早上，Elio在厨房碰到了Matt – 他正在给自己倒一杯橙汁。

 

“你终于决定来点儿健康的东西了？”Elio一边开着玩笑，一边打开橱柜，把做咖啡需要的东西都拿了出来。

 

Matt呵呵笑了。

 

“我已经连续喝了四天了…听说喝点维C可以缓解宿醉。而且，再不喝这玩意儿就要坏了！”

 

正往咖啡机里装粉的Elio被这话给逗笑了。他今天太需要一杯咖啡让自己好好清醒过来了。

 

“最近怎么样？你知道我说的是，你和你的 – 约会对象，”Matt拿起杯子喝了一大口橙汁，问道。

 

Elio一面转过身来看向Matt，一面等着咖啡机的提示器响起，告诉他咖啡煮好了。

 

“不是约会， 而且 – 我不知道。我是想说，好一点儿了，我觉得？”他低头看着自己的脚。“他说他想要离开他老婆。”

 

该死。该死该死该死该死。

 

他说的太多了。可是说出去的话，泼出去的水，已经收不回了。

 

“我是说 – 我是想说 –”他开始结巴了。

 

但是Matt打断了他。

 

“嗨，嗨，Elio。没事的！真的没事的！我告诉过你，我不会妄加评判的。”他又喝了口橙汁，就好像并没有看到Elio的脸已经红的要烧起来了，也没发现Elio的心跳停了一拍。“其实，我基本上已经猜到了。”

 

靠。

 

“你猜到了？”Elio觉得自己好傻。但此刻他已经大脑一片空白，不知所云了。

 

“是啊。”Matt脸上的笑容依然很友善。他似乎很有诚意，“没事的，相信我。”他犹豫了片刻。“事实上，我-我觉得，我们的共同点可能比你想的要多。”

 

Elio睁大了眼睛。

 

“你的意思是…?”

 

”我的意思是，我并不知道你的情况。也许你男女通吃。但是我，我-我从记事以来就一直喜欢男生。不过显然我还没有公开。我爸妈不知道。但我是的。”

 

Elio一时间说不话来。

 

他完全不知道。不过，现在回想起来，Matt从没提起过约女生出去，或者对女生感兴趣。

 

Elio咬着下唇。

 

“抱歉，我…我爸妈从来不太在意。对于这个，你懂的。男的，或者女的。”他不确定自己说清楚了，但Matt点了点头，这让他觉得好受了些。“可是来了这里以后，我发现自己以前不知道…原来人们通常是不太能理解的。”

 

“相信我，我懂。”Matt说着，转身把杯子放进了水池里。

 

Elio低着头，脸又红了。

 

“好吧。对不起”。

 

Matt微笑着回过头来看着他。

 

“所以和你见面的那家伙 …他是那种人咯？”

 

“那种人？”Elio不明白。

 

“你知道。那种婚姻幸福，还喜欢在外面和男孩儿偷情的。那种。”

 

Elio感到胸口一阵刺痛。Matt的描述像一把不假思索的剑一样朝他飞来。他的话千真万确。几乎是千真万确。

 

“他没有婚姻幸福，” 他反驳道。

 

Matt 点点头。

 

“是么？”

 

Elio关上了咖啡机，花了点时间才想起来他刚才在做什么。马克杯，糖，勺子。他的大脑陷入挣扎，除了眼下的对话，他似乎不记得其他任何事情了。

 

“他想要离开她。”

 

“啊，”Matt点点头，双眼紧紧地注视着Elio.

 

Elio叹了口气。

 

“不是你想的那样。他和我，我们 – 我们曾经在一起过。两年前。”

 

“哇。已经这么久了？”

 

“不，不是的。”天啦，这真是太难解释了。“他那时候还没有-结婚。我们是在意大利认识的，但是那时候他 – 必须离开。几个月前我们又开始见面了。只是像朋友-朋友那样。一开始的时候。”

 

 

Matt又点了点头，再次给出一个善意的微笑。他每次这样做都会让Elio觉得好受些。Matt真的没有要批评他的意思。

 

 “对不起。只是，我曾经有过类似的经历。这种事情，一向很难办。”

 

Elio盯着自己的杯子，咖啡的热气正一股股往上冒。

 

“我们只是…我们现在一直在见面。我想 – 我们需要重新开始。他告诉我，他爱我。”

 

“你爱他么？” Matt问道。 “对了，如果觉得我问太多了，你可以叫我滚远一点的。”

 

Elio也冲着他笑了。实际上，他很感激终于能有个人聊聊这件事了。他真的非常感激。

 

“不，没有。没事的。”他吸了口气，“我想…我想… 我也是爱他的。是的。”

 

“那么，好吧。”Matt把自己推离了依靠着的橱柜，叹了口气，“我猜，我只能说，小心点咯？”

 

Elio点点头，紧咬着下嘴唇。

 

“我现在得去图书馆了，我落了好多考点没复习，恐怕要补考第三次了，”Matt开始往厨房外面走去。

 

 “Matt, 听着，”Elio拦住了正要离开的Matt。“你觉得Ash…你觉得他…会怎么想？” 他甚至不知道要如何表达他的意思了；在家的时候，他从来不需要如此小心翼翼。他深吸了一口气，缓缓地说出了下面的话。“如果 – 如果我想带Oliver来这儿的话。”

 

“啊。我不知道，Elio。我还 – 还没有时间搞清楚他的想法。我也不知道他会怎么想我的事情。”

 

Elio点点头，和室友会心一笑。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

那天稍晚的时候，Oliver在Elio门口留了个便条。

 

‘我想带你出去。今晚。有空么？’便条上写着。Elio开心得要飞起来了。和Oliver约会，当然，他当然有空了。

 

他把回信交给了公寓的门童，请他立刻给Oliver打了个电话。晚上，他们如约碰面，走到公寓的拐角时，Oliver牵起了Elio的手。

 

“我计划的是，吃个晚餐，然后去看电影？”他温柔地轻声说道，手指扣紧了Elio的手指。

 

“俗套，”Elio嘲笑着，但感觉脸上暖暖的。他已经笑得合不拢嘴了。

 

“看来还是喜欢笑话我啊？”Oliver说道，愉悦在他眼里闪闪发光  - 就好像在意大利的时候那样，看着Elio打趣他，学他话说，模仿他装出一副清高的表情。

 

“我很想和你一起吃晚饭，看电影，Oliver。”Elio微笑着说。

 

Oliver也朝他笑了，然后把他拉进了一条小巷子，推到了墙上，环绕着他，像在意大利时那样，亲吻他。

 

 

 

 

 

那晚，Elio回来的时候，Matt正在沙发上打着盹儿。事实上，Elio很高兴看见他在这儿。

 

他觉得有点飘飘然地。真是奇怪。

 

和Oliver的约会很完美。那是个真真正正的约会，他们吃了Elio最喜欢的菜，然后去了一个几乎没有人的影院。他们坐在放映厅的后排，甚至偷偷摸摸地做了一场缠绵悱恻的前戏也没人发现 – 至于荧幕上的角色到底在做什么，他们一点儿也不关心。

 

“Matt,” Elio一边小声地叫他，一边坐到他旁边，轻轻地把他摇醒。

 

“嗯…你回来了，”Matt嘟哝着，用手揉着疲倦的眼睛。

 

Elio做了个深呼吸。

 

“如果明天Ash在家的话，你能 – 你能帮我打个掩护么？” 他想说的其实是转移他的注意力，让Ash不要有所察觉。“我想带Oliver回我房间。我想，我要和他做爱了。”

 

他当晚滴酒未沾，却已经兴奋到无所谓自己是不是说的太多了。

 

他需要和别人分享这件事。而Matt是唯一能理解的人。

 

 “啊，我明白了。“他的室友回答道。“我可以 – 我可以试试。”

 

“Grazie grazie (1),” Elio特别开心地笑着谢谢他。他已经迫不及待地想要到明天了。他站起身来准备回房间 – 但Matt又说话了。

 

 “只是，记得小心点。好吗？”

 

Elio停了下来。他知道Matt所指的不是Ash。Ash根本无关紧要。在这里，他并不是个危险。

 

Elio挤出一个微笑。他很感激Matt替他担心，但他不会有事的。

 

“我不会有事的，”他说着，拍了拍Matt的膝盖，离开了客厅。

 

\--------------------------------------

（1）意大利语的谢谢。

 


	11. Chapter 11

“我太想你了，”Oliver说着，双手紧紧拽住Elio的前臂，用力地揉捏着。“请让我吻你。”

Elio无法拒绝Oliver和他正要吻上自己的双唇。他的气息是如此的熟悉又充满爱意，让Elio觉得自己是如此的脆弱，毫无防备之力。

Oliver 压在他身上，身体在他的两腿间。Elio不记得他们是何时脱光了衣服，也不记得他们身在何处。不记得自己是不是又喝了酒，或者他们已经这样持续了多久。他能感受到的只有Oliver，正压在他身上，包裹着他，无处不在。

“我知道你还是我的，” 在吻的间隙,Oliver低吼着。他的唇落在Elio的下巴，喉咙，锁骨。

“可是-你结婚了，” Elio听见了自己的声音。

“我可以两个都要，” Oliver大声地回答道。“你不觉得么？你们两个我都想要。”

Elio感到Oliver正咬着他的肌肤，一个吻紧接着一个吻。然后，他用十指扣住了Elio的十指，把Elio的双手推到头顶，压在了他头低的枕头下面。就像他曾经做过的那样。

Elio的心越跳越快，越跳越快。

然后，他醒了过来。

他艰难地呼吸着。梦魇的紧张和激烈让他几乎头晕目眩。那个梦，听起来，摸起来，都太真了。

Elio支撑着在床上坐起身来，挣扎着回到现实中。

他的两腿间硬硬的。

在视线逐渐清晰之际，他皱起了眉头。

Oliver的手。他温暖的呼吸。他粗犷的吻。

他说的那些话。

Elio眨着眼睛，用掌心搓揉着埋进双手的脸。

那是个愚蠢的梦。大概只是因为太过焦躁和多虑吧 - 他忧心忡忡，惴惴不安，内心没有片刻安宁。

他躺了回去，呼了口气 - 看看表。现在才早上五点。再过几个小时他就得起床了。

他还硬着 - 该死，都是Oliver害的。现在，他可以抚摸自己，来个速战速决。他想着Oliver，想着他的唇，他宽厚的肩，坚实的臂，想着他如何把Elio放倒在身下，用比自己庞大数倍的身躯，那样温柔地体贴着自己的身体，轻而易举地让Elio想要委身于他，把自己完全交出去，任由他予取予求，而自己只能无助的呻吟，声嘶力竭地索要对方的轻咬和湿吻...

他到达了那个顶点，然后不得不深吸了几口气来缓解头晕。该死。

他需要尝试着再睡几个小时。他闭上眼睛，又做了个深呼吸，试图在意识模糊之间让感觉再逗留片刻 - Oliver的吻，在他的唇上，在他的肌肤上。

 

 

 

 

 

 “我今晚没事。再和我一起吃个晚饭？”

 

 

 

 

 

那天稍晚的时候，Elio收到了Oliver的留言。像往常那样，他的心高兴得要飞起来了。

这一次，Oliver在东村（1）和他碰面。一见面，他就牵起了Elio的手，和他十指紧扣。

他们在人流稀疏的街道上走着，直到来到一家意大利小餐馆，他们的手都没有放开。服务员领着他们来到角落里的一个小隔间。

Oliver一直微笑着，这让Elio感到幸福。

他们点了披萨和意大利面一起分享；Elio喝着Crodino（2），开胃酒在舌尖跳跃的瞬间，他好像又回到了意大利，回到了那个夏天，那个Crema的小酒馆（3）。Oliver的身边总有那么多东西能勾起他对家乡的回忆，尽管他只去过那儿一次。但也许，仅仅是也许，Oliver会再次到访，而Elio对此相当的乐观。想到这些，Elio的笑也快藏不住了。

晚餐后回家的路上，他们聊着天，可Elio已经无法集中注意力了。他的思绪已经飘到了家里，飘到了自己的房间，在那儿，除了他和Oliver，已再无旁人。

在地铁上说话时，Oliver一直注视着Elio的唇，手无数次刻意地从Elio的肩拂过，再碰到他的胸口。他们在摇摇晃晃的地铁上靠得那么近，好像就要触电了似的。

“回我那儿去？” 快到公寓大门口时Elio问道。这话和不久前Oliver说的一模一样（4）

他的舌尖依然能够尝到晚餐时提拉米苏留在嘴边的香甜。这味道，他想要Oliver也品尝。

Oliver笑了。

“住在一栋楼里就是好啊，” Oliver打趣着他，手臂被Elio玩笑地轻捶了一下。Oliver笑着躲闪，却已经来不及了。

Oliver在电梯里亲吻着他。那是个从容，轻柔的吻，Elio能感觉到Oliver在他们抵达公寓前还在尽力克制。他顺从着他，因为他爱他的吻，无论是哪一种。而且，不管怎样，当他们到达目的地时，一切就发生得太快了。

他们轻手轻脚地溜进Elio的房间，没有被人发现。

身后的门刚关上，Oliver就立刻把还在喘气的Elio牢牢扣死在墙上，一只手抬起他的脸，眼睛凝视着他的双眸。

Elio根本来不及沉溺在那个凝视中; Oliver的吻就袭来了，而这一次，他吻得激烈，强势，热切。这让Elio大声地呻吟起来。 

“操。全都给我脱了。” Oliver低声吼道。Elio轻轻地笑了，一边帮着Oliver急切的双手扯掉了自己的T恤和裤子。Oliver始终亲吻着他，一刻都不肯放开。 

Elio招架不住了。他感到既兴奋，又有些害怕。

他想着自己乱糟糟的房间。想着他的床，还有上面用旧的床单 - 不像在Crema时那么的干净整洁，经得住Mafalda的检查。他的内心被太多的忧虑缠绕，似乎忘记了此刻，自己已经几乎全身赤裸，而Oliver还穿着衣服。他渴望对方的肌肤，渴望用自己乱糟糟的头发去蹭他的胸口，渴望再次熟悉那个身体。

他的笨拙和尴尬亦如两年前的第一次，他的手仍然颤抖着。当Oliver急切而温柔地把他推上床时，Elio躺下身去，让Oliver的身体覆盖了自己的全身，然后，继续着他们饥渴又热切的吻。这使得Elio的双唇因为充血而胀得通红。

他在Oliver的嘴里轻轻的呻吟着。而对方则以急促的呼吸和四处游走的双手回应着。

Elio想要他，想得快发疯了。

“我梦见了这个，昨晚。” Elio在吻的间隙低喃。

年长的男人笑了。

“真的么？”他温柔的低语。“我们在做什么？”

Oliver一边打趣他，一边卸下了Elio最后的一层遮掩（5），把它扔到了地上那堆乱糟糟的衣服里。当Oliver的吻落在他脖子上时，Elio拱起了背。他的大脑像脱缰的野马一样飞速运转。“我们在做这个。做爱，” 他费尽的说。

“我喜欢你思考的方式。” Oliver又低喃了一句，双手撕开一袋润滑油，一个避孕套掉在了床单上。

他们以前从没用过那玩意儿。 

Elio没有告诉他那个梦余下的内容，没有告诉他自己以为Oliver会说些什么，关于Elio，关于他老婆。

Oliver手指的第一个碰触带来了剧烈的震颤和触电般的快感，Elio用尽全力想要放松。可他的身体并不听话；当手指第一次深入体内时，他猛吸了一口气。

“放松，”Oliver 一直在耳畔低语，他的额头顶着Elio的脖子。Elio闻到了他头发的香气，他爱这味道，他爱这一切。“放松，宝贝。是我。是我而已。”

Elio听见他的话，闭上了双眼。那些话语让他感到温暖，就像一阵轻柔的爱抚。他深深吸了口气。“已经过太久了，” 他轻声回应道。我的身体已经忘记你了，Oliver。真的太久了。

“我知道。” Oliver只是说，“没事的。放松。”

Oliver吻着他，Elio把注意力都集中在了唇上，很快，他的身体就投降了。那个唇间的挤压是如此的美好，Elio想念它，想念Oliver的双手，他的每一根手指，想念他的身体在自己的身体里面。当Oliver冲进自己体内时，Elio把双腿搭在他的肩上。疼。疼得像第一次那样，像第一次Oliver进入时那样，像第一次Elio在身体里拥抱了Oliver的身体那样。这就像是把自己的初夜再一次献了给他。Elio沉迷于这一切能够发生的想象中。而此刻，这一切正发生着。

“你还好么？”Oliver问他，肌肤贴着他的肌肤。他仍然压在Elio的身上，双手拂在Elio的发间。

“我还好，” Elio再次确认道。他仍然能感受到Oliver在自己体内是如此的巨大，但他的身体已经慢慢地拾起了那些记忆。“求你，Oliver。求你。”

一切缓缓地开始。Oliver抽身往后，又推身向前。一开始，他们一直亲吻对方。Elio想着，一切都没变。事情本该如此。你又是我的了，Oliver...

“我想你，” Oliver在Elio的耳畔低吟，他几乎有些胡言乱语了。Elio微笑着，脸上洋溢着幸福。“我想念这个。” 

“我也是。” Elio承诺着。因为这千真万确。他太想念这个了。和Oliver做爱本就是属于他的东西，且只能属于他。无法和任何人共享。 

当Oliver加快节奏时，他抓紧了Elio的臀，Elio拱起背来。他的身体终于开始接受，欢迎，甚至渴求那份欢愉。Oliver正带给他源源不绝的快乐。

“让我感觉到你来了，”Oliver的声音从两人之间的空气中传来。那个深沉又粗犷的声音，让他几乎瞬间就要达到顶点了。 

 “来吧，宝贝。让我感觉到你。”

 

Elio拱着背，闭上眼睛，在Oliver手的揉搓中叫出声来，迎接着高潮的来临。等到Elio在自己手中精疲力竭（6）之后，在接下来漫长的几分钟里，Oliver继续向对方的身体索要着，更多，更多，更多。他追逐着自己的欢愉，直到达到顶峰。然后，他疲惫地摊倒在Elio身上，艰难呼吸着，身体仍然在对方体内交融。

 

 

 

 

 

 

“我喜欢你的房间，” 过了一小会儿，Oliver说道。他们仍旧躺在上床，Elio的头靠在Oliver的心口，身体被Oliver的臂膀环绕着。“和意大利的不太一样。”

 “啊。” Elio顽皮地把头埋进了Oliver的胳膊里。“抱歉。房间太乱了。Mafalda要是看见了估计会杀了我吧”

Oliver亲了下他的头顶。

“不不，我不是那个意思。它只是-不一样。就好像你的另一面一样。”

Elio叹了口气。

“是啊。也对。发生了好多事情，好多事情都-不一样了。”

他感到Oliver也在叹气；他的胸口微微的上下起伏。

 “我们从没聊过发生了些什么。在那之后。你从来不肯告诉我过去两年的事。”

Elio盯着房间里灰色的墙壁，眼睛在黑暗中眨了好一会儿。

“没什么可讲的。我高中毕业，考进了茱莉亚。来了这儿。”

“嗯，” Oliver含糊地轻声反驳着。“我知道这些。但我是说...和你在一起的那些。比如Marzia...或者，你懂的，任何其他的人。”

Elio抬起头，一边眨着眼，一边望着Oliver。

他真的在问自己，在他之后是否有过别人？这真的是他想要知道的？

“你知道我从来没有爱过Marzia.”

“恩。”

Elio叹了口气。也许告诉Oliver没什么不对的。这是他活该受的。

“我和一个人好过一阵子。一个朋友的哥哥。但我们从来没有...从来没有太深入过。他-他不合适我。” 

那只原本还在缓缓抚摸着Elio赤裸背部的手，突然停住了。他的手指开始捲曲，Elio能感受到它们像锋利的刀片一样划过他的肩膀。

 “我不该走的。” Oliver的声音听起来很平淡。冷漠。“我不该丢下你。”

Elio再次抬起头来，望着他好长时间，艰难地尝试着不要因为困惑而皱起眉头。

他曾在长达数月的时光中忏悔 - 忏悔没有更努力的争取让Oliver留下，忏悔没有问过他，甚至，也没想过和他一起离开。忏悔他们浪费了那么多时日。

而现在，Oliver正在告诉自己，他也很后悔。他后悔离开，后悔让Elio曾经属于过别人。他在吃他们的醋，尽管他自己也对别人许下了婚姻的誓言。

Elio稍微直起了身子，凑近了Oliver的脸和唇，吻了他。这是他当下唯一能做的。

现在，他们在一起了。不是吗？他们能扭转乾坤，把结局变好。

他感到Oliver捧起了自己的脸，那个熟悉的，充满占有欲的碰触正在Elio的两颊，他的手指穿过他的头发。他顺着Oliver加深了那个吻；他知道，这是另一轮亲热的序曲。一切都变了，但同时，也都没变。Elio发誓，他再也不会放手了。

 

\-----------------------------------------

(1)东村，East Village, 纽约市曼哈顿区的一片街区，以其多元化的社会、充满活力的夜生活和艺术感受力而著称。

(2)Crodino: 一种不含酒精口味微苦的意大利饮料。

(3) 就是Oliver去打牌的那个酒馆。

(4) 值得之前他们在洗衣房碰面时Oliver说的话。

(5)这里原文说的是Elio的内裤。

(6) 这里原文的意思是Oliver让Elio射干净了。


	12. Chapter 12

醒来时，Elio本能地把手伸向了床的另一边，想要寻找Oliver，就像他在Crema时所做的那样。迎接他的却是实空空如也的床单；但这也和两年前在Crema时一样。

  
唯一不同的是，这一次，没有了在床头等待他的大波浪, 提醒着他前夜的翻云覆雨。这一次，他摸到了一张纸条。他一边坐起身来想要读它，一边不耐烦地眨着眼睛，好像要把睡意都挤出去。

 

 

_抱歉没在离开前叫醒你。你睡得很熟。_   
_我还有些事情要处理，必须得走。_   
_你昨晚很美。_   
_再聊。_

_Oliver_

 

  
就像两年前拿着大波浪一样，Elio把纸条轻轻拍在胸口，长长地舒了口气。他的心跳已经像往常一样开始加速了。他的内心直觉到，有什么不对劲，所以Oliver才会留下字条，逃了。

可似乎，也没什么不对劲。

只是，Elio怎么也甩不掉他当下所感受到的那份失落。

他又眨了眨眼睛，告诉自己是他太过敏感了。他一边叹气，一边把字条背过来，扔到床垫上 - 上面的床单因为昨晚的缘故还皱巴巴的，边角也被拉起来了- 然后，他起了床。

 

 

 

 

 

Matt找到他时，Elio正坐在客厅的早餐桌旁，一边心不在焉地盯着电视机，一边把一碗谷物麦片填塞进胃里。

“昨天过的挺好？” Matt问道，从冰箱里把橙汁抓了出来。显然，他仍然坚定地走着他的健康路线。 “或许我应该说 - 昨晚挺好？”

Elio皱起了眉头.

“是挺好的。是的。”

Matt 喝着果汁，发出了一声怪异的“嗯”。“从我听到的情况看来，我想不只是好吧？”

“什么？你什么意思啊？你听到？”一瞬间，Elio睁大了眼睛，脸胀得通红。“我的天啊。”

但Matt哈哈大笑起来。

“我只是开个玩笑！只是开个玩笑，Elio。我什么也没听见。” 他保证，虽然依然带着诡秘的笑容 - 但这至少让Elio松了口气。

“不过，他昨晚留下来了，对吧？整晚都陪着你。事情一定都进展得很顺利吧。”

Elio搅拌着碗里剩下的谷物片，看着它们被牛奶泡的又湿又软的。

“他没留下来。他 - ” 说到这儿，他停下了；犹豫要把话都说完。“他在我睡着以后走的。留了张字条给我。”

“上面说什么？”

“说他没有叫醒我，说他有些事情要处理。”

Matt点点头。

“好吧。听起来也没那么糟。你什么时候能再和他联系呢？”

Elio叹着气，把碗丢在了厨房的桌台上。

“我不知道？他没说。我没有 - 没有他的号码，所以我不能-打给他。”

“我觉得你下次应该问他要个电话。总不能一直等着他来找你吧。”

Elio看着Matt。“是啊。我知道。”

“他知道你不会想要打过去找麻烦的。不管怎么说，他还没有和他老婆离婚吧？” Matt问道，他又打开了冰箱，像在审查里面的存货。冰箱里根本没什么东西；Elio觉得他只是在试图让自己不要觉得接受审查的其实是Elio罢了。

“他没有。目前还没有。对的。” Elio点头说道。他不想再多说什么了。

 

 

 

 

那天稍晚时，Elio正要出门去图书馆自习，恰好在公寓的门口碰见了Oliver。那个年长的男人刚从外面进来，一眼就看见了Elio，开始冲他微笑。他看起来好像很赶。

“嗨，” Elio打了声招呼，他能感觉到自己的眼睛一下来亮了起来。

他踌躇着，有些不知所措；但Oliver取出了邮箱里的信，然后迅速的问道，“你还好么？”

“嗯，挺好的，都挺好的。” Elio有些惊诧地回答道。Oliver点点头，然后继续微笑着走开了，朝电梯的方向过去。Elio愣在了公寓门口，肩上背着他的书包。

他思虑了片刻，但当他听见电梯叮的响起时，他望着正要走进电梯的Oliver, 一边叫住他，一边朝快要关上的门奔去，也跳进了电梯。电梯门合拢时，里面只有他们，四目相接。

“我以为你要出去？”Oliver问道。

Elio咽了口涎水，向对方靠了过去，踮起脚尖，嘴贴上了对方的嘴，在双唇碰触的瞬间发出了一声轻吟。  
他的背包落在了地板上。  


 

 

 

 

  
  
他们依靠着Elio卧室的墙做爱，Oliver托着Elio绕在自己腰间的双腿，用力地在Elio体内抽动，直到Elio感到不堪负荷。然后，他把Elio抱到床上，温柔地放在身下，用他的手，他的嘴，揉搓，碰触，亲吻着Elio最敏感的地方。老天，Elio好想念Oliver这样亲吻他那里。

当Oliver再次进入时，Elio双腿间的胀痛和身体的疲惫，全都淹没在了无尽的欢悦之中。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“你昨天怎么那么早就走了？” 激情退却之后，他们并肩躺在床上，Elio问道。他们平复着呼吸，Oliver的手臂环绕着他的肩。Elio尽量让语气柔和些；他并非想要抱怨。

“对不起，” Oliver叹了口气。“我有些事得做。”

Elio 凝视了他片刻，微微撅起了嘴。“我想要和你一起醒来。”

Oliver吮吸着Elio的肩膀，轻轻的嗯了一声。他还闭着眼睛；两颊在长长的睫毛下面若隐若现。

Elio用鼻尖顶着他的额头。“你不想解释么？”他问道，轻轻地。

Oliver睁开双眸，凝视着Elio。 “对不起。” 一个吻落在Elio的手臂上。

可这不是Elio要的。

房间外面传来关门声。接着是一阵笑声，还有男孩们你一句我一句的聊天声 - 是Ash和一群朋友。

“你室友？” Oliver轻声问着，唇在Elio的手臂上游移，声音有些昏沉。

Elio叹了口气。

“是啊。其中一个。”

“好吧。反正，我-也要走了。还有好多工作要做，” Oliver说着坐起身来，伸手去抓那件在他们扒光对方时被仓促丢到床上的衬衫。“但是有人让我分了心。”

Elio以微笑回应了这个玩笑，尽管只是皮笑肉不笑罢了。他不过是为了让Oliver安心；他不想让他这么快离开。

“你觉得，你可以给我你的电话吗？”Elio问道，坐起身来，依着自己的手肘，不安地咬着嘴唇。他仍然裸着身子，腰以下的部分藏在被单里。“只是打去确认你下次什么时候有空。我会很小心的。”

Oliver微笑着看了他一会儿，然后又靠过去，有些仓促地吻了他的双唇。

“我会联系你的。事情仍旧 - 不太好办。我只是需要想想如何解决。”

Elio看着他从床上站起来，穿上牛仔裤；他看起来精力充沛，比Elio好多了。Elio突然困得想要躺下睡觉，但他不能。

“我去外面等你，”Elio说着，套上了自己的帽衫和裤子，走到门口去确认Ash正呆在客厅而不是走廊上。

他让Oliver再次亲吻了自己的嘴，然后，看着对方打开大门，离开了。


	13. Chapter 13

外面的雨，让这个周三显得格外的萧瑟，尤其，是在冬日降临，气温骤降之际。

蜷坐在沙发上，肩上披着一条毛毯，Elio正读着一本周五考试需要复习的书。他对这个科目的了解已经足以让他信心满满了；但他确实需要多读些书。他真的在很努力地集中注意力，但毕竟发生了那么多事情，他的努力有些为时已晚了 - 他真的很难不分心。他不断的走神，心总是不自觉地飘向一个人。

Elio沮丧地咬着两颊的内侧。他把浏览过的最后一段话又读了一遍，觉得百无聊赖。也许，他需要休息一下了。

恰好这时，一个电话不约而至。

 

“你好？”

一个极为熟悉又讨人欢心的声音回应道， “嗨，呆鹅，是我。”

“Oliver!” Elio冲着那个声音笑了，但又立刻恢复了高度的警觉。

“你还好吗？”

“嗯，还好。我只是试着 - 复习点功课。你呢？”

Oliver 清了清嗓子。

“不错，挺好的。你要考试了？”

“周五。”

“阿，” Oliver喘着气，Elio能听出他在笑。“我打给你只是因为 - 我周末得去一趟波士顿。周日早上有个峰会。所以我在想你要不要和我一块儿去？”

Elio差点把手里的笔记本给掉了。

“和你？去波士顿？”

“是啊。如果你愿意的话。”

“多久？”

Oliver, Elio在心里“埋怨”着，脸上却露出了笑容。

“我周五傍晚出发。周日晚些回来。”他犹豫了片刻，但再开口时，声音变得坚定了。“和我一起？”

Elio冲着电话傻笑着。

“我 - Oliver, 我很愿意去。”

“太好了！” Oliver听上去特别激动。也许他和Elio一样兴奋吧。“好的，那 - 我们周五下午四点出发？你可以吗？”

Elio对自己点点头。

“好啊。好啊，没问题。下午四点，大厅见。”

“好的。” Oliver听上去心满意足，Elio也是如此。“我都等不及了。到时候见。”

挂上电话，Elio的心如小鹿乱撞一般雀跃。他把听筒紧紧握在胸前，傻笑着，思绪已经飘到了周末。

他也等不及了。  
  


 

  
  
  
  
到了周五，Elio在厨房的桌子上给室友 - 尤其是Matt - 留了张字条，提醒他们自己整个周末都不在家，以免他们因为忘记而担心自己消失去了哪里。

他在楼下找到了已经在等他的Oliver。他看起来那么帅 - 一条深色长裤，一件深蓝色长外套，一条围巾，还有一张洋溢着微笑的脸。

Elio也朝他笑了，接着，Oliver带着他们走到外面，来到地下车库。Elio以前从没来过这里。

“我租了辆车。我们应该差不多四小时以后能到波士顿。”

Oliver指了指停在不远处的一辆蓝色小轿车。当他们把行李放进后备箱，坐进车里时，Oliver锁上车门，向Elio靠拢过去，唇贴上了他的唇。

一个绵长，柔慢的吻。

“你带我来车库就是为了这个？”Elio开心地咯咯笑着。

Oliver耸了耸肩。

“我就是想亲你了。”

他发动了引擎，开着车，带着他们离开车库，来到马路上。

Elio微笑着望向窗外。这次旅途已经有了一个好的开始。   
  
  


 

 

 

一路上，他们听着广播里的音乐，聊着天，和彼此分享了过去的一周；Oliver说起了他新写的一章书，还有他的编辑是如何把稿子送回来五次要他修改。Elio跟他讲了今天早上的作曲法考试，以及它是如何让一众学生哭天喊地的。

能一起欢笑真好。Oliver时常朝着他微笑，都让Elio有些习以为常了。

当他们抵达波士顿时，Oliver带着他们来到酒店办了入住。他们刚上楼来到房间，Elio就立刻笑开了花。

“哇，Oliver” 他四处打望着。“这儿真是太棒了。”

这是一家非常高端的酒店，坐落在波士顿市区一处风景优美的地方。卫生间的淋浴间和浴缸是分开的，和意大利家里的一样。

酒店还在咖啡桌上给他们留了巧克力。

Elio看看窗外，又转向Oliver; 他向前走了几步，就被Oliver一把抱住了。他用温暖的手捧着Elio的脸，往上抬起，然后俯身，吻住了他的唇。

那可不是一个草率的，虚情假意的吻。

很快，那个吻越来越深，Oliver的舌尖在Elio嘴里翻滚着。但那同时也是个柔慢，甚至有些慵懒的吻；Oliver的手指穿过Elio的卷发，拂过他的颈背，另一只手从他的肩，滑到背，一直向下到了腰部。

Elio情不自禁地在Oliver嘴里低吟着，一瞬间就变成一只粘人的小妖精。

看起来，做爱似乎才是他们此次周末之旅的第一个行程。   
  


 

 

 

 

Oliver吻了好长时间才开始脱他的衣服 - 先脱了衬衫，再解开裤子，扯了下来。

他让Elio退到了床边，向后躺了上去，然后自己爬到他身上，双臂死死地压在Elio的两侧，将他囚禁在身下，接着，又是一个热切的深吻。

他爱抚他，把手指伸了进去，Elio大声地呻吟着，渴望着Oliver又一次深入，又一次在他体内的碰触。他们是如此的急不可耐，以至于Oliver差点就忘记了戴避孕套 - Elio在他的唇间吼道，去他妈的套子，去他妈的，他但愿他们根本需要这那玩意儿。  
随后，Oliver把Elio的手腕举过了头顶，大臂因为在男孩儿的上方支撑着身体而收缩，他的臀猛烈的撞击着Elio的下体。Elio觉得自己快要窒息了 – 可这感觉也再好不过了。

一切结束后，Elio躺在Oliver身边打了个盹。醒来时，年长的男人亲吻了他的前额，把他紧紧地搂在怀里。电视的声音在身后轻轻作响。

“抱歉，” Elio对Oliver小声说道。“今天早上起太早了。”

“别道歉。” Oliver又亲了一下他的额头。“你今晚想做什么？”

Elio眨着眼睛，试图驱散困意，然后思考了片刻。外面很冷，冰蓝色的天空预示着即将来临的大雪；最少也会结霜吧。他们的房间则温暖安逸，而他正依偎在Oliver的怀里，盖着一床厚厚的白色被子；这个选择简直再简单不过了。

“我们今晚能呆在这儿么？” Elio轻声说着，一边睁大眼睛，装出一副可怜小狗的样子，卖萌地望着Oliver。“我们可以明天再出去？”

Oliver笑了。

“当然可以。”

“我们可以看看电视。比如找个大烂片之类的。”

Oliver呵呵笑着，伸手拿过遥控器，在频道间来回转换，直到锁定在了一部看起来好像是浪漫爱情喜剧的电影上，尽管他们都不知道这片子叫什么。管他呢，反正也无关紧要。

他们又躺了一回儿，Elio把头靠着Oliver的肩上，时不时地发出咯咯咯的笑声。

“好吧，这绝对是部烂片无疑了。”他呵呵地笑着评论道。他抬起头，看见Oliver正凝视着自己，眼神热切。

他又吻了Elio。Elio愉快了舒了口气。他简直不敢相信他此刻正在波士顿，和Oliver在一起，在床上亲吻他，可以和他共享那么多闲暇慵懒的时光，他们裸着身子，紧贴着彼此的肌肤。无论此刻外面如何寒冷，有Oliver强壮的身躯围绕着他，拥抱着他，他感到无比安心。

 

幸福。

 

Olive 吻着他，手滑到了他的身上，一只手轻揉着乳珠，直到Elio发出低吟；另一只手爱抚着他的大腿和髋骨。那个吻也越来越深，完全没有停下的意思。

当Elio终于有机会喘息时，男孩把双手插进了Oliver的头发里，把他的头按下来，看向自己的眼睛。

“我们可以只是接吻么，暂时？” Elio喘着气，他的声音低沉又沙哑。“只是接吻。就一小会儿。”

Oliver凝视了他好久，然后笑了。

“当然。”

他的手向上游回到原点，缓缓的 - 好像要在拂过的每一寸肌肤上燃起火来。他捧着Elio的脸，又开始了一个吻。

  


 

 

 

周六，他们在酒店附近拐角处的一家咖啡厅用过早餐，去公园里漫步，逛了逛市中心，停留在一个巨大的书店里淘书，最后，Elio还买了两本很早就想要读的书。

然后是晚餐，散步回到酒店。Oliver的手时不时地牵起他的手，这让Elio笑得很开心。

 

 

 

 

 

到了周日早上，Elio按时醒来，看见Oliver正为开会做着准备。

Elio顶着乱糟糟的头发，身体因为昨夜的云雨还赤裸着，一条羽绒被盖着下半身。他咬着下嘴唇，看着Oliver穿上裤子。

“我想问你个事情。” Elio说着，叹了口气。“但你肯定会生我的气。”

“我为什么要生气？” Oliver一边回答，一边寻找着他的公文包。“我不会的。”

Elio坐在床上，仍然咬着嘴唇。

“你是怎么跟你的 - 跟Jennifer说的？关于这个周末？”

Oliver正站在镜子面前。Elio多希望自己能看到他的反应，还有他脸上的表情。

“我跟她说的实话。我去波士顿开会。”

“可是峰会只在今天。你周五就离开了。”

Oliver深吸了口气，然后转身面向Elio；他慢慢地走到床边，在他身边坐了下来。

“我和你说过，我们之间的事情目前很难办。我们只是 - 我们只是试图在给彼此一些私人空间。我们还没有具体谈过。”

Elio皱起了眉头。

“可是 - 这样你怎么能知道...你们目前的状况呢。如果你们不谈谈。” 他觉得自己可能没说清楚，所以，他又试了一次，“我是想说，目前的情况看来，你什么也做不成。”

Oliver在他旁边叹了口气，举起一只手，轻轻地拂过Elio耳背。

“我们必须得聊这个么，现在？”

Elio看着他，撅起了嘴。

“不是的，可是，只是你 - 你说过你想要离开她。所以我就 - 你怎么才能办到呢，如果你都不肯，不肯告诉她。”

虽然这不是他想说的，或者，至少不是他想要用的表达方式，但也的确很接近他想说的话了。Elio吸了口气，又咬住了嘴唇，等着Oliver消化自己刚才所说的话。

“我告诉过你，事情比想象的要难。离婚是很复杂的，特别是因为我的情况，我老婆的情况，她的信仰，还有我父母的信仰。人们是很难理解我的处境的。”

Elio挺起了下巴，表情严肃地看着Oliver.

“让我试试。”

但Oliver只是摇摇头，叹了口气。

“你太年轻了。”

这话让Elio再一次皱起了眉头 – 而且，这一次比之前皱得更厉害了。

太年轻了？原来他就是这么想的？

他太年轻了，他不可能明白。他不过是个孩子。Oliver不需要告诉他究竟发生了什么。一个孩子不会明白的。

太好了。

“我懂了。我才19岁，所以我必须当个哑巴，是的。我没有生活阅历，所以我能明白什么呢？”

“我不是这个意思。”

“那你这话什么意思？这和我的年纪有什么关系？”

“可能因为你从来没有经历过这些事情，所以我才叫你 - 听我的。不要再问了。”

不要再问了。不要再烦他了。他只能一直暗暗的好奇，想象着他和他老婆究竟怎么样了，就像两年前，他被迫不断地想起Oliver结婚的事情一样。这就是Oliver的意思。  
  
Elio咬紧了牙，瞪着Oliver，就一次。然后, 他从床上起来，走去了卫生间。

“好好享受你的峰会吧。” 他背对着他说道。重重地甩上了身后的门。

接着是一阵沉默。然后，他听见一阵沙沙的细碎声；最后，是关门的声音。

Oliver已经离开了。

 


	14. Chapter 14

 

_ 我必须去开会了。对不起。 _

 

_ 差不多到中午就结束了。 _

 

_ 我们谈谈，拜托了。 _

_ 我爱你。 _

_ -Oliver _

 

 

 

 

酒店的咖啡厅很安静。Elio坐在角落的一张桌子旁看书，已经一个钟头了。一个服务生时不时过来给他的茶续水。

 

Oliver的字条被他夹到了书页间，露出一个凌乱的角。Elio盯着它，想起了自己为什么还留在这儿。

 

他的逃跑计划（1）本已准备就绪。想个办法先到火车站，然后搭辆车回纽约去。然而，这样做除了能让自己的一腔怒火暂时得到宣泄以外，还能有什么帮助呢？

 

Elio知道那样并不会改善目前的状况，更别说解决问题了。他不想Oliver觉得他“太年轻了”，所以，他得表现得成熟些。

  

字条上，Oliver笔迹印现在蓝色墨水中，潦草而细长 - 那是Elio永生难忘的字迹。读过留言，Elio思考着要如何做。他躺在依旧凌乱不堪的床上，被昨夜的余香萦绕着。他思考，再思考。

然后，他给对方写了一张字条。 ‘去咖啡厅了。上那儿找我。’

 

他拿上了他的书，在咖啡厅的一张桌子旁坐下，试图将注意力集中在所阅读的文字上，而不是一直想着Oliver。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

刚过12点，Oliver就出现了。

 

Elio把目光从书页上抬起，看了看他，然后又低下头，把书放进了随身的背包里。他本想提着行李箱下来的。

 

“会开的如何，” 他语气生硬地问。尽管没有看着Oliver, 他也能感到对方正目不转睛地盯着自己。

 

他们沉默了一阵。

 

“我一直在想你。”

 

Elio听着这话，又抬起了头，看向Oliver。他的双眸碰上了一双忧虑的蓝色眼睛，正茫然不知所措地看着自己。

 

Elio移开了目光。

 

“我很抱歉说了 - 那些话。我用错了词。我不是那个意思，” Oliver一边说着，一边走到那张小桌子旁，在Elio的对面坐下来。

 

“我不知道要说什么，” Elio告诉他。他说的实话。

 

“我们能回房间聊聊么？”Oliver 问道。见Elio皱起了眉头，他立刻补充道，“只是说话，我保证。”

 

Elio本想说不。尽管他还在生Oliver的气，他仍旧没有信心，仍旧不相信自己能够抵得住对Oliver身体 的无尽渴望 。

 

但他知道，他们需要私下聊聊。于是，他点了头。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“对不起。这本该是一次属于我们的愉快的旅行。” 回到房间时，Oliver说道。他站在衣柜旁边，好像不敢靠近正坐在床边，不愿直视自己的Elio。

 

“抱歉，我毁了它。”

 

Elio的眼神朝他的方向瞥了一眼，又迅速移开，看向了窗外。天还是阴沉沉的。

Oliver叹了口气。他走到床边，在Elio身旁坐了下来。

 

“两年前，我还没去意大利的时候，和Jennifer断断续续地在一起过。我回到新英格兰以后，不得不...结婚。我父母认识她，认识她父母。我父亲，他...他不可能接受其他任何的可能。”

 

那话中的潜台词再明显不过来了。Elio 的胸口感到一阵苦闷。他仍然不愿直视Oliver。下意识地，他用手抓紧了床单。

 

”你没有和她在一起？当 - 当你和我在一起的时候？” Elio用低沉的声音质问道。试探着对方。

 

“不。没有，宝贝。” Oliver又叹了口气。“Elio。你能看着我么，求你了？”

 

他故作冷漠地轻耸了下肩膀 - 带着已经微红的眼眶，转向了Oliver.

 

Oliver 认真的直视着Elio的眼睛，说道：

 

“和你在一起的时候，我没有任何别的人。” 他仍旧不断的叹着气。

 

“我本想和你结婚的。两年前。我本来是想和你结婚的。”

 

郁结在胸口的苦楚变成了由于强烈震颤造成的剧烈疼痛。有那么一会儿，Elio几乎要窒息了。

 

他看着Oliver,想从对方脸上搜索到虚情假意的迹象 - 但，他没能找到任何蛛丝马迹。

 

Oliver的坚定让他心里五味杂陈。 他一面欢欣鼓舞地想象着自己和Oliver结了婚，将他老婆取而代之的情形；一面又痛心疾首。

 

痛心那早已幻化为泡影的可能。

 

“我只是，” 他终于开口了。谢天谢地，他还能说出话来。“我只是不知道到底还要这样多久。你和她。你承诺的那些话。我...我不知道我们在做什么。”

 

又是一声叹息。

 

“我没有骗你，Elio。我想要离开她。我不想和她在一起。” 他的手伸向Elio，缓缓地，好像在害怕对方会因为不情愿被触碰而退缩。见Elio没有回避，Oliver用手轻描过他的耳畔，小心翼翼地，往下拂过脸颊。

 

“我不想和她在一起。我想要的是你。” 他的手指停留在了Elio的唇上。“我爱你。”

 

他的眼神如此之热切。那深邃的绿松石般青蓝的双眸，偷走了Elio的目光，将它牢牢锁住。 

 

“我也爱你，” Elio听见自己小声地回应着。

 

Oliver的吻随即而至。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“所以，你后来怎么做的？” 第二天，Elio和Matt讲述周日早上的事情时，Matt问他。

 

Elio正在橱房里翻箱倒柜地寻找汤匙。他叹了口气。

 

“我们又一起待了一会儿，然后 - 他开车送我回来了。就这样。”

 

但Elio省略了某些细节 - 他们还接了吻，一起躺在床上。又做了一次。

 

“你们没谈更多细节了？”

 

“没有，” Elio说。“我不知道要谈什么。他向我保证，他想要离开她 - 我不知道 - 我该说些什么？”

 

他看着Matt，心中似乎已有所防备了。

 

“我真的不想再聊这个了。”

 

Matt点点头，思考了片刻。突然，他灵光一闪。

 

“你听我说。我们何不今晚出去浪？今晚The Grayson（2）有学生之夜。可好玩儿了。”

 

Elio笑了。

 

“今天才周一...”

 

“哪有那么多理由！” Matt微笑着，已经开始极力推销自己的计划了。“来吧。会很好玩儿的。而且能让你暂时忘掉那些烦心事儿。就我们俩。”

 

Elio想了一会儿，咧嘴笑了。

 

“当然。干嘛不去呢？”

 

\----------------------------

(1) 原文为离开，翻译为逃跑。读者可自行理解。

(2)纽约的一个酒吧


	15. Chapter 15

酒吧里又挤又吵，人多的快溢出来了。不过Elio和Matt还是趁早挤到了一个角落里，抓了两把高凳子坐了下来，看着越来越多的学生源源不断地涌进来。

Matt 用了自己的假证件买到了酒 （他还保证说，“咱们得帮你也搞一个”）- 几杯朗姆和鸡尾，里面多加了两份浓度的烈酒。  

尽管店里放着音乐，他们还是能听见彼此说话的声音。Matt告诉他在印第安纳的事情，他的成长经历，他来纽约以后离开的那些朋友，还有那些他意识到永远无法接受他的朋友。他并不想家；不怎么想。对他而言，纽约是个全新的开始。

“我很高兴来到纽约，但我很想念意大利。我觉得，再见到Oliver让我知道了自己有多想家。” Elio告诉他。

Matt又小酌了一口。

“你们怎么认识的？”

“他算是我父亲的实习生。在我家住了六个礼拜。”

Matt点点头。

“比你大？”

“他当时24岁。那是两年前。”

“啊，” Matt笑了。“成熟男人的魅力。”

Elio摇摇头。

“不，不是那样的。我想，可能也有一点儿吧。他的确是整个人都很有魅力。” 他停顿了片刻，觉得浑身发热；看来，酒精已经蔓延到全身了。“他是我的 - 第一次。”

他的室友点点头，又喝了口酒。

“你有和别人 - 在一起过么？在他之后？” 他顿了顿，继续说。“我是指，男人。” 

“我和一个男生在一起了一阵子，但是，我...什么也不想和他做。没有那种感觉。反正我们也很快就不再联系了。”

Elio惊讶地发现自己变成了个话痨。他敢肯定酒精起了一定的作用 - 但他并不介意。他翻了个白眼，只是冲他自己，而非别人，然后笑了。

“你相信吗，我们的重逢是...纯属意外？真的。他和我们住在同一栋楼里。就在8楼。”

Elio心满意足地看着Matt 因为难以置信而目瞪口呆。

“我的天。我没听错吧。这么长时间一直都...和你一直见面的那个有老婆的，居然就住在两层楼上面？”他稍微停顿了一下。“靠。抱歉。我不是故意要...我不知道。”

Elio耸了耸肩。

“没关系。但这千真万确。”

他环顾四周，打量着酒吧里的人们。他们有的在跳舞，有的在喝酒。有的在人群中嬉笑。

他想知道此刻Oliver正在做什么。是不是已经和他老婆在谈了？是不是正告诉她自己要离开她？他把双眼合上，片刻后，又睁开。没错，酒精已经起作用了。

“嗨，Elio,” Matt好像在对他说着悄悄话，好像朝他的方向靠拢了些，好让他能听见自己的低声细语。“我能问问你 - 你会...你会和别人在一起么？除了 - 除了Oliver？”

Elio皱起了眉头，想了一会儿。除了Oliver？他还真没想过别人。他还真不知道自己还能喜欢什么人。而且，他爱Oliver。如果他爱着Oliver，他就没法再爱别人了。

但那并不意味着他不能接受别人。他可以。他只是不想。

“对啊，我想我可以的，”他老老实实地说道。但他确实想要再说得明白些。“我想我可以的。我只是还没有...真的好好想过。”

“也许你应该想想，”Matt 说着，喝了更多的酒。他的杯子差不多快见底了。“你应该考虑考虑。有好些人 - 不少人对你有好感 。 ”

Elio有些得意地笑了：“好吧。”

“你要相信我啊。我就觉得你真的很可爱，而且，很性感。”

Matt朝他笑笑，然后站起身来。“我再去买些酒。”

Elio有些惊愕。Matt觉得他很性感？Matt喜欢他？

他的头有些晕。他从没想过Matt的感觉会是这样的。他从没想Matt会喜欢他。

他看着Matt拿着两杯酒回来了。酒精一定已经麻痹了他的神经，因为他感觉Matt好像刚刚才站起来，而不是刚回来。

 

 

 

 

 

他想要吻他。这怎么可能。

他只亲过Damiano几次，那感觉并不好，简直糟透了。在Oliver之后，接吻好像变得仅仅是为了接吻而接吻，根本不需要感情，除了肉体的触感，在没有别的了。即便只是肉体，也不是他要的；他已经习惯了Oliver。他想要的只有Oliver。

所以现在，现在，他已经能再次亲吻Oliver了，所以，和别人接吻就更荒诞了。那可能是个错觉。一个陌生的感觉。

Matt又倾身过来，说道。

“听着，Elio,我... 我不想改变任何事情。没什么需要改变的。我喜欢你，但是 - 你不需要做任何回应。你喜欢Oliver。我知道的。你爱他。”他说话时，声音是如此确信而又坚定。他紧接着叹了口气。“我只是希望他能知道自己有多他妈的幸运。”

Elio眨了眨眼睛，然后低头看着自己脚上的鞋，想要在凳子腿上给自己眩晕的大脑找个靠谱的支柱。他不知道该说点什么。

“走吧，咱们回家。相信我，再过半小时这儿也差不多要结束了。” Elio起身时，Matt轻轻的推了下他的背。“我们可以周末再过来。到时候的音乐肯定比今天要好。” 

Elio知道那不过是个借口罢了，但他也不想反驳什么。他只是点点头，跟着Matt走出了酒吧。

回公寓的路上，Elio特别想抽烟 - 他一喝酒就会这样。和Matt从酒吧回家的这一路有些不同寻常。至少对Elio来说是如此。他想了好多事情。他想着Oliver,想着他老婆，他们的处境，还想到两年前。被酒精完全解放了的每一个思绪，毫无保留地全都冲进了他的大脑，尽管，他仍然努力地想要把注意力集中到Matt所说的话上 - 他在说上大学的事？说要是有钱了就去度个假？毕业了要去欧洲旅行？ - 可他的思绪一直在游荡着。

 

Oliver Oliver Oliver. 

 

他告诉Matt自己想在外面抽根烟。

“我先上楼去给外卖店打个电话？点些吃的。” Matt有些醉醺醺的说道。这让Elio笑了。

Elio抽着烟，想着心事。十二月冰冷的寒风刺痛了他的脸。

他想去Oliver的楼层。他不知道原因，也不知道目的。他不知道Oliver的房间号码；但他也许能找着？也许，他能碰见他？

他非常清楚这主意有多荒唐 - 只有傻瓜才会这样做。一个为情所困的罗密欧正拼了命想要再看一眼自己的心爱之人 - 或者说，已经到了迷恋的程度。这有些像在意大利那会儿，他曾在Oliver窗下来来回回地踱着步。好像咫尺间，他就要朝窗玻璃上扔块石头，只为求得一点关注，只言片语，或者少许残存的施舍。那时，一切都还没发生，Oliver甚至还没同他表明心意。

或许这只是酒精作祟，否则，他能想出更好的办法来。

他不断地抽着烟，寄希望于香烟能让他的意识清醒些。

直到，他听到一个声音。

是Oliver的声音。

Elio正准备走到公寓门口找他，突然，听到了另一个声音，一个女人的声音，一个女人，正和Oliver说着话，一起从门口走出来。

Elio闪到了一旁，躲在柱子后面。当他们走到街上时，他能从站的地方看见他们了。

他屏住了呼吸。

那个女人有着一头栗色的长发，深蓝色外套下面，穿着一条连衣裙。路边，一辆计程车正在等候他们。Oliver拎着一个行李箱，在司机的帮助下把箱子放进了后备箱里。

“我两天后就回来。” 女人说着，往前了一步，胳膊搂在Oliver的身上，抱住了他。他也抱着她，双手伏在她的腰间

Elio看到，在他们分开之际, Oliver点着头。他听见他说“一路平安。” 女人微笑着。她的眼睛又大又圆，虽然看不清究竟什么颜色，可她眼部的妆容看上去美极了。她再次靠拢Oliver，吻了他。虽然只亲在了脸上，但离嘴唇也相当近了，以至于让Elio几乎已经感到恶心了。

他眼睁睁地看着这一幕，从头到尾，直到计程车载着女人走远。Elio没有动，也动不了。他感觉自己好像灵魂出窍了一般，只能观望着自己身边发生的一切，却什么也做不了。

直到手里抽完的香烟灼伤了指间，他才回过神来。他小声的咒骂着，扔掉了烟头 - 但Oliver已经听见了。

“Elio?” 年长的男人转向他。“Elio - 怎么...”

Elio挺起下巴，不再理会自己发了疯的心跳，抬起头，皱着眉头，只看了Oliver一眼，就飞快地走回到楼里，不再给对方任何的示意或者回应。

他走进电梯，心里默念着‘到底能不能快点’，希望门能立刻关上。他想要逃离这里，逃离任何一个Oliver能编出来狡辩的借口。他什么也不想听。

他听见Oliver又喊了一次自己的名字，但他不确定对方是不是追了上来，因为，他还来不及看清，电梯的门已经关上了。

 

 

 

 

回到公寓时，Matt正坐在厨房的高椅子上，抬起头来，看着他。他的脸上立刻露出了警觉的表情。

“怎么了？发生了什么事情么？”

“我简直就是个大蠢货。” Elio咕哝着。他用力的喘着气。“真是个大蠢货。”

他的手指紧紧抓着餐桌的一个边，直到指关节都发白了。他死死的握着拳头，眼睛感到一阵刺痛。

Matt什么也没说，什么也没问。他只是走了过去，一只手放在了他的背上，轻轻的揉了揉，想让他冷静下来。


	16. Chapter 16

 

电话响起时，已经是次日傍晚了。接电话的是Matt。

 

“Oliver打来的，” 他用手捂住听筒，小声对Elio说道，“他想和你说话。你希望我怎么跟他说？”

 

Elio皱起了眉头，看着自己手里还没做好的三明治；Oliver能赶走 他全部的胃口。

 

“告诉他我不在家。我不想和他说话。”

 

Matt盯着他看了一小会儿，然后点了点头。

 

“嗨，Oliver, 听着，Elio这会儿不在。要不，回头再说（1）？”

 

Matt那句“回头再说”让他想笑。 噢，真是够讽刺的。他从冰箱里抓了两瓶啤酒，其中一瓶是给Matt的；这些是Ash的酒。他最近刚满21岁，所以疯狂采购了所有能买到的酒精饮料。他买的实在太多了，所以Elio觉得拿两瓶也没什么不好的。

 

“咱们今晚出去玩儿吧？” Elio说。“我昨晚过得很开心。”

 

从Matt看他的眼神中，Elio知道对方已经看穿了他的心思。但是Matt只是叹了口气。Elio明白，对方投降了。

 

“没问题。你想去哪儿？”

 

Elio思考了片刻。

 

“你知道有什么男同会去的好地方么？”

 

Matt盯着他看了一会儿，然后翻了个白眼, 笑了起来。

 

“我当然知道啦！来吧，把东西吃完，咱们走。” 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Matt的假证件再次派上了用场。 才刚过9点，Elio就已经喝了四杯啤酒了。他知道Matt一直留心照看着他。但他并不介意。他觉得自己今晚没有心情想太多。

 

“我觉得自己现在得做你的保镖才行啊，” Matt一边笑着，一边翻了个白眼 - 他已经成功地被Elio的标志性动作给传染了。“看看周围那些盯着你的男人。”

 

Elio哈哈大笑起来。

 

“闭嘴吧。不过，无所谓啦，你可以做我的保镖。我不介意。”

 

酒精让他的血脉膨胀。他知道自己正在调情，但这样也挺好的。他最不想做的事情，就是去想Oliver. Oliver，他还和他老婆在一起，昨晚，他还和她依依不舍地挥别，他完美无缺的她，让他舍弃不掉所以一直对Elio撒谎的她？

 

Elio不会想他。可如果他当真 想了，他会想着Oliv er今晚孤身一人。但愿，他正好奇Elio在哪儿 - 和谁。

 

真解气。

 

“我只是 - 想要确保你没事。在发生了那些事之后...你懂的。”

 

“没事，” Elio摇摇头。他的卷发在额前凌乱的 散开 。“你不该想那些。我并没有在想那些。”

 

Matt 点了头，眼神中有些怀疑。“当然了。”

 

Elio微笑了。

 

“咱们今晚能好好玩儿么？再去买点啤酒吧。”

 

“我不想把你一个人留在这里。你有点醉了。”

 

Elio喝完了啤酒，听着越来越吵的音乐声。他看见两个男人在他们不远处跳着舞；脸靠得非常近。Elio好奇他们是不是一对儿。他好奇他们是怎么做到的，一起出门，像情侣一样，名正言顺的情侣，其中，没有谁还有个老婆或者别的情人。

 

他往后靠在了墙上，突然浑身泄了气。

 

“嗨，” Matt一边说着，一边凑近了些。他的手轻轻地将Elio前额的卷发往后缕，“你还好么，亲爱的？”

 

Elio觉得头晕目眩，但他知道那是酒精的作用，何况，他一整天都没怎么吃东西了。他会变得更瘦的，对吧。他的胯骨会难看地从臀部突出来，Oliver看见的话，一定会骂他的。

 

他在想什么？Oliver根本不会见他了。Oliver再也不会见他了。

 

他没有回答Matt的问题，而是抓住了对方的衣襟，就好像在现实中抓到了一个支点。然后，他将自己推向了对方，将两人的唇贴到了一起。

 

比起Elio所熟悉的吻，Matt的吻更加优柔，温和，还多了份迟疑。 Elio尽可能的采取着主动，即便是喝醉了，他也想让Matt知道，他多么享受此刻，多么享受被亲吻的感觉。Matt做了一件Oliver不太会做的事情 - 当他们亲吻时，Matt用手指轻轻地梳理着Elio耳后的发丝。Elio觉得那样可爱极了。

 

但他并没有把手指深入到Elio的卷发里，抓起他的发根。Oliver总会扯起他的发丝，Elio却意外地从未感到过疼痛 - 这让他发狂。

 

Matt没有吻他的脖子；Matt没有抵住他的髋骨，暗示着接下来更加亲密的举动。

 

Elio越想念Oliver, 他就越想要继续和Matt的吻。

 

Matt是个好男生。Matt会对他好的。Matt 会善待他的。Matt会照顾好他的。Matt是可靠的。

 

“我们能回家么？也许我们可以回去再继续...” Elio把额头伏在Matt的肩上低喃。周围的一切都在旋转着，但他感觉好极了。

 

“是啊，我想我们该回家了。但我会让你乖乖睡下的，” Matt说道。Elio听见了他说的话，至少，他觉得自己听见了；如果Matt真的那样说了，他无可反驳。此刻，他已经精疲力尽了。

床。睡觉。那样再好不过了。 

 

 

 

 

 

当他们回到六楼时，Matt的手臂环绕在Elio的腰间，扶着他往公寓走去。

 

“你明天会没事的，” Matt小声的对他说道。“你醉得不严重，最多算个中度的。相信我。”

 

他在外套的口袋里翻找着家门的钥匙，突然，一样东西引入眼帘。某人，正守在他们家门口。

 

Oliver.

 

Elio闭上了眼睛，深吸了口气，努力将意识集中到一起，让自己清醒些。他需要准备好面对这一切。

 

Oliver盯着两人，皱起了眉头。

 

“Elio?”

 

“是我。嗨，Oliver. 对了，顺便说一句，这是我家。” Elio不遗余力地讥讽道，“你想干嘛？”

 

Oliver一直在这里等着么？他等了多久？

 

“我想和你谈谈，” Oliver说道，双眼仍然紧盯着挨得很近的Elio和Matt，脸上充满了疑虑。

 

“现在已经很晚了。而且，我也不想和你谈。”

 

“我 - 我去开门，” Matt 有些尴尬地小声说。Elio往后靠在了墙上。这让他感到稍微安全了些。

 

“还有，他是谁？” Oliver问道。

 

“他是我室友。关你什么事。” Elio 怼了回去。

 

“阿，当然咯。” Oliver 露出一个阴阳怪气的诡笑。“他是你的室友，所以他可以和你说悄悄话，还可以搂着你，大半夜送你回家？”

 

“我不觉得你有什么权利来说三道四，” Elio想都没想就冲口而出，把自己都吓了一跳。“我可不是有老婆的那个。”

 

Matt清了清嗓子；他的手搭在已经半开的公寓门上。

 

“Elio？你要进来么？”

 

Elio瞥了Oliver一眼 - 对方看起来已经恼羞成怒了。非常好 - 他走开了，准备和Matt进房间。

 

“Elio，等等，” Oliver一把抓住了他的手腕，拦住了他。“等等。我得和你谈谈。请听我解释。”

 

“放开我，Oliver.” Elio坚定地说道，虽然他的头还晕着，心也跳得飞快。

 

“有些事你需要知道。我并不想伤害你。”

 

“你他妈的是从来没想过要伤害我。可你一直在伤害我！”

 

Elio哭喊着说完了这句话。他的决心似乎已经烟消云散，再也找不到了。它们全没了。

 

“你给我的全都是伤害。我早该知道的，我早该知道不能这样。我早该知道，这样做只会让我遭受更多，比两年前你给我的那些，还要多！“

 

他气他自己，因为，他又不能好好的 组织言语，把话说清楚了。 太丢脸了，他的眼里满是泪水，再也不能在Oliver面摆出一副毫不在乎的冷漠表情了。他不过是个愚蠢的小屁孩儿，或者说，是对方面前一个赤裸裸的人，什么也藏不住。

 

“Elio。你听我解释。你知道我爱你。求你了。”

 

Oliver仍旧抓着他的手腕。Elio再也不挣扎了。他想要Oliver放他走，但他又极渴望那个触摸。他好想他。该死。他多希望Oliver从未结婚。他想要另一个人生，他希望，他们俩都过着另一个人生。

 

他觉得自己一定是哭了。 他终于哭了 。因为Matt看了他一眼，然后神情严肃地厉声对Oliver说。

 

“Oliver。他说了他不想说话。我想你该走了。"

 

Elio打心底里感激他；虽然他的心已经支离破碎了，他仍然感激他.

 

“你愿意听我解释么，明天？”Oliver 低声地哀求。他没有理会Matt, 而是继续用恳求的眼神看着Elio。 “Elio?”

 

Elio 摇摇头，但他不敢抬头看，不敢直面Oliver目光的。

 

“Oliver。走吧，拜托。”

 

Elio抬起头，只见Oliver先是看着自己，然后又看了看Matt，表情难过极了。

 

接着，他缓缓地放开了Elio的手腕，虽然拇指仍然依依不舍地抚过他的肌肤。

 

Elio为他们俩做了一个决定，然后走进了房间，让Matt关上了他们身后的门。

 

\----------------------------------------

（1） Oliver的口头禅，Later. 为了语句通顺，参考了台版翻译为“回头再说。”大陆版翻译为“再说吧。”


	17. Chapter 17

You could break my heart in two

你可以将我的心撕裂成两半

But when it heals

但是当它愈合后 

It beats for you

还是会为你而跳动

 

\-- Back To You, Selena Gomez（1） 

 

 

 

 

 

 

次日早晨，当Elio醒來時，公寓里靜靜的。

Matt說的沒錯。雖然頭痛和反胃仍會時不時地隱隱作祟，他今天并沒有太過嚴重的宿醉感。Elio逼著自己下了床，走到廚房，喝了些水，然后开始在冰箱里搜罗任何可吃的东西，想以此来安抚自己的胃。

起床后，记忆也随之逐渐清醒。Elio用力揉着紧闭的双眼，回想起昨夜发生的一幕幕。

他和Matt的吻。他和Oliver的争执。

他只记得，在一阵失望和哭泣之后，Matt扶他去了床上，帮他脱了鞋。如果Elio要求的话，估计Matt还会哄他入睡。

Matt离开后，谢天谢地，他几乎立刻就入睡了。 疲惫占据了他的全部身心。

而今天，整个公寓空空如也。

Elio干咽了一口，意识到虽然自己今天没课，Matt是有的。这可又是一件让他问心有愧的事情。

他叹了口气，拿起了早餐桌上放着的一张字条，看了一眼：上面是Ash用绿色钢笔留下的潦草字迹，说他回家过节去了。

啊，是哦。马上就要到圣诞假期了。

Elio强迫自己喝下了一整杯水。他的胃有些受不了了，但他再次闭上了眼睛，想要压制自己的恶心。他多想忘掉昨晚发生的一切，至少，忘掉和Oliver争吵的那一段。

真的太可怕了。他们以前从来没有这样吵过架。

Elio咬着唇，眼睛又落在了Ash的留言上。

为什么Oliver没有给他留言呢？他今天会尝试联系自己么？Elio不知道自己会如何回应对方 - 但他希望Oliver至少能够一试。他不想这一切就这样结束了；仅仅是想想，他都能难受到快要吐出来。

这一天的大多时间里，他都窝在沙发上看电视，身上裹着一条他从意大利带来的旧毛毯。尽管Mafalda坚持让他把它带来纽约的时候，他还反抗过 - 现在，他却庆幸自己当初听话了。

他听着家门外走廊里的各种声音：敲门声，还有纸从门缝里塞过的沙沙声；但他什么也没看见。

他有些打瞌睡了 - 他讨厌那样；他不喜欢在某些令人不悦的事情发生后睡着。睡眠能抹去记忆，但每当他醒来时，记忆又会被刷新，痛苦会再一次席卷而来 - 

突然，门开了。是Matt回来了。

Elio支撑着坐起来，一只手搓着眼睛，好让自己完全清醒过来。

“感觉怎么样？” Matt 看着他，问道，一边把书包放到了地上。

“我还好，” Elio说着，把一只手穿过自己的头发。他感觉自己已经恢复意识了。“我敢打赌，我看起来像个疯子。”

Matt露出了一个微笑。

“你看上去很可爱，” 他直白地说。然后开始打量起冰箱里的东西。

Elio咬着下嘴唇，看着门，皱起了眉头。他等了一整天了 - 等什么？他也不知道。等Oliver给他一个表示。等Oliver给他一封信，向他道歉，向他承诺这一次他是真的要离开他老婆了。

Elio甚至不清楚自己到底在期待些什么。

太傻了。

他站起身，往Matt的方向挪近了些 - 一边努力地想要捋顺自己的卷发，让他们看起来整洁些。

“我们能 - 我们能出去玩么？周五？”他问道，声音有些犹豫。

“没问题。有什么特别想去的地儿？” Matt一边用微波炉加热自己的饭，一边 嚼着一根胡萝卜 - 那可能是这个房子里唯一的一根胡萝卜了。 “我记得Ash提到过TriBeCa（2）那边有个地方有学生之夜。”

Elio又咬了咬嘴唇。

“不是啦，我是说...我是说，我们能一起出去么？吃个晚餐？”

这话让Matt一下子回过头来，看着他。脸上露出一个淡淡的微笑。

“晚餐？我们？“

Elio也微笑着。

“是啊。”

”就像是...约会那样?”

Elio耸耸肩。一下子害羞了起来。

“像约会那样。”

Matt盯着他看了好久；直到微波炉发出了叮的响声，提醒他吃的好了。接着，他摇了摇头。

“我不知道。那不是 - 那不是你通常会做的事情吧。” 他低下头，但脸上依然挂着笑容。“也许就去吃点披萨，之类的。”

他看起来有些不自信了。Elio靠着橱柜，微笑地看着他。

“你怎么知道我通常会做什么？”

Matt叹了口气。他思量了片刻要如何回应。然后，他一边伸手捋了捋Elio耳后的卷发，一边说：

“如你一般的人，应该被正儿八经地好好儿约出去。” 他后退了一步，走去微波炉拿吃的。“不过，嗨，我就喜欢挑战难题。”

他仍旧微笑着，往沙发走了过去，留下Elio一直看着自己。

 

 

 

 

 

那个周五，Elio和Matt一块儿去了市区的一家披萨店。

Elio尽可能不去想Oliver。从那天以后，他再没收到过他的消息，也再没见过他。

这可能是再好不过的事情了。

每当他发现自己又想起他，他就提醒自己，他结婚了，他已经结婚了，他仍然是已婚的。

他只想好好享受和Matt的约会；他生Oliver的气，因为他总来打扰自己，尽管，只是在他自己的脑海中。

“这披萨还不赖，” 吃完饭时，Matt笑呵呵地点评道，表情有些害羞。

Elio翻了个白眼。

 “打住吧。我不都跟你说了没事儿么。这挺好的，对于纽约的披萨来说。”

“嗯-嗯，” Matt 扬起了下巴，眼里闪着光。“准备好回家了么？”

回去的时候，没有人站在公寓的大门口。没有人在外面抽烟。大部分纽约人都已经出发度假去了；Elio逼着自己不要再妄想了。

还好，走回家的路上，Matt没有尝试着牵起他的手。因为，那是Elio和Oliver曾经牵手走过的地方，就是上一次。

回到楼上房间里，Matt吻了Elio - 甜甜地，柔柔地；一个约会结束的离别吻。他的双手紧扣在Elio的腰背上，Elio则让自己的双臂环绕在了Matt的脖子上，有种稚嫩又单纯的感觉。

Matt没有想要更进一步的对他做什么。至少今晚没有（3）。

“我可没有要送你回房间哦，” 两人分开时，Matt轻轻地笑着说。

“不要。那样太做作了。” Elio点点头，眼里流露着喜悦。

“你明天的飞机，对吧？” Matt问道。他的手揽着Elio的腰，拇指在他的衣服上来回画着圈。

Elio又点了点头。

“是啊。我差不多该去收拾行李了。”

Matt点头回应，最后又轻轻地吻了吻Elio的嘴唇。

“我这就让你去收拾东西，”  他说着走回了自己的房间。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“我交男朋友了，” 这是Elio放假回到Crema告诉他爸爸的第一件事情。Samuel早就听说了Elio在学校成绩不错；所以，对于Elio来说，似乎这才是更值得一提的事。

“是么？那谁是那个幸运儿呢？”

父亲的口吻带着一丝调侃的意味，这和Elio所熟悉的那个疼爱的口吻丝毫未变 - 可尽管他的语气没变，他的眼睛却出卖了他。它们流露出些许不同寻常的忧伤。

“他的名字叫Matt. 他是我的室友。艺术系的学生。”

Elio觉得讲出这些细节似乎很怪异，但他内心有股力量促使他这样做；就好像一股要证明自己的动力一样。证明什么？他也不知道。

“感觉不错啊。” Samuel平静地看着他。“来和你妈妈还有我一起喝杯咖啡吧？跟我们再多聊聊纽约”

Elio从不和父母撒谎，但这一次，他不想说Oliver的事。他没有提到他。所以那也不算是真的撒谎，对吧？不过是忽略不提而已。他希望这样能让自己好受些；让Oliver的存在没那么真实。 

 

 

 

 

 

 

当Oliver在新年第一天打来电话时，Samuel不用问也知道Elio要不要和Oliver说话。

“他能打来不是挺好么？”  Samuel对Elio还有Annella说道。

Annella点点头，酌了一小口午餐的红酒。“真好啊。不过他听起来有一点...奇怪。一点难过。”

“他说整个假期他都会和家人在新英格兰度过。不和他老婆一块儿。” Samuel告诉她，但紧接着叹了口气。“他说他离开纽约以后就去那儿了，但她和自己的家人呆在一起。不过我没有多问。我没权过问。”

Elio假装把兴趣点都集中在了手里那块甜面包上（4）；面包里有他向来喜爱的奶黄（5）。但其实他当下却被分了心。Oliver。Oliver没有和他老婆一起过这个假期。

Elio咬着自己的两颊内侧，意识到自己正在好奇和希望着些什么。

“噢，”Annella回了一个字，就再没说别的了。

Elio敢发誓，她正用眼角的余光看着他；一切都了然于心。

 

\--------------------------------------

(1) 原作者的注释： 文章开头的歌词来自Selena Gomez的歌（Back To You)。说真的，听听这首歌 - 说的就是Elio和Oliver。 我写这个故事的时候一直听着这首歌，因为它很符合我的想法。译注：歌词翻译来自网易音乐。

(2)TriBeCa: 纽约市下城地段靠近中国城西边上一个三角地带，被称为Tribeca区，是Triangle Below Canal Street的缩写.

(3) 原文直译为Matt不会要他和自己上床。

(4) 这里说的是 **Panettone** ，托尼的面包，是意大利米兰的甜点，也是米兰城市的一个标志。该面包通常在圣诞节想用，原料包含糖煮桔子，柠檬皮和葡萄干。

(5) Custard, 奶黄，也叫做卡仕达，蛋奶冻，蛋浆，泛指鸡蛋与牛奶混合后加热而凝固而成的食品，大多数是应用于制作甜品。

 


	18. Chapter 18

Elio在意大利过完了假期。回来后的第三天，是Matt 21的岁生日。

Ash还未返回纽约，所以Matt请了些朋友过来开Party. 他们带来了美酒佳肴；公寓的气氛一下子活跃了起来，吵吵嚷嚷地，热闹得正好。Matt把Elio介紹給了大家时，手一直搂着Elio的腰

Matt的朋友似乎都很友善。Elio也不介意他们大惊小怪地问长问短 - 你学什么的呀？哪个学校？ 噢哇, 茱莉亚？你会成为大明星的！ - 他看见，每个人都用好奇的眼神望着自己。

他们中的大多数人是gay。有些是带着男朋友来的。其中兩个正坐在沙发上，十指紧扣；另一对則在走廊里接吻。

Matt一边搂着Elio,一边和朋友闲聊着。Elio一直很安静。老实说，他已经不记得那人的名字了。

的确，Elio很幸运。他的家人一向非常开明，客观，从不评头论足。在成长的过程中，他从未被 某种固定模式所限制。

但是，除了Isaac and Mounir（1）, Elio以前从没见过男人和男人在一起，尤其是像这样，在人前也能如此无拘无束地，牵手，亲吻，拥抱，抚摸对方。只有在这里，在纽约，在Matt带他去过的那个同性酒吧，还有现在，在他们的公寓里 - 只有现在，Elio才有所经历。

更重要的是，当他自己和男人在一起的时候 - 当他和Oliver一起时，Elio都不得不一直谨慎小心地隐藏和伪装着。 尽管在Crema的家中没有人会说三道四，夜里他们甚至可以同床共枕，他们还是必须在家人面前装出只是朋友的样子。连接个吻都总是谨小慎微地躲在小房间里，在幽闭处，在夜里。

Matt的朋友还在说着什么，但Elio根本没有在听了。他低头看着Matt紧紧环绕在自己腰间的手臂，那么坚定，没有一丝犹豫和胆怯，牢牢地把Elio锁在怀里。

“现在你连个假证件都不用了，Elio,” Matt的朋友对他说。“有个21岁的能给你买遍全世界所有的酒了。”

Elio礼貌地笑了笑。他看着Matt的那个朋友，看着那人如此欣然地接受了自己是Matt男友的事实，看着当下公寓里每个人的样子，他们无需躲藏，无需借口，也不用找个假冒的女友 - 更不用找个老婆。

“你还好么？” Matt轻声问道，手指在Elio的侧腰摩挲着。

Elio点点头。

“没事。我只是想 - 我要出去抽根烟。很快就回来。”

Matt端详了他片刻，然后只是笑着说了句“当然”。Elio很感激，因为, Matt总能明白Elio对于独处的需要。

室外的天气是纽约一贯的天寒地冻。Elio哆嗦着掏出一根烟，然后，一边在严寒中吐着烟圈，一边享受着清新的冷风肆掠过脸庞。他太需要这个了。

他环顾四周。这时候，除了偶尔路过的行人，会有另一个人站在外面才怪呢。天太冷了。但Elio还是站到了大门口，等待着 - 他甚至不知道自己在等什么。

又或许，他知道。

如果Oliver这时突然出现会怎么样呢？也许他也出来抽根烟，散个步，或者干点别的事情。也许他刚好下班回家，出差归来，甚至是从新英格兰回来。

但他一定不会是孤身一人。Elio立刻强迫自己驱散了那个画面 - 棕色长发，连衣裙，涂着口红的双唇挂着微笑。Elio想知道那口红是不是涂给Oliver看的；Oliver最爱Elio那总是鲜红的嘴唇了。

烟抽完了，但Elio仍不愿回去。他想再等等 - 就一小会儿，就短短几分钟。哪怕几率甚小，但谁又知道呢？

他不过是想看看Oliver过得怎么样罢了。

可是，从那天起，Oliver从未试着联系过他。到现在，都快一个月了。他从没试过，一次都没有。Elio发疯地想他，可对方也许压根没想过自己。没有电话，没有留言，甚至，连和Samuel电话那次都没有提过要和Elio说句话。 

Elio咬着唇，皱起了眉头。

他希望再抽一根烟，可惜自己下楼时没有多带。况且，严寒让他哆嗦得实在厉害。外面仍旧空无一人。“你表现得像个蠢蛋，” 脑中话提醒着他。

Oliver怎么会来外面？此刻他也许根本不在纽约。何况，不论如何，他好像已经不在意Elio了。

Elio继续咬着嘴唇。他想起Matt，想起楼上的派对， 还有他的朋友们；想起那些人，他们并因为Matt搂着自己而大惊小怪；想起他们不需要躲藏，也不需要借口。想起Matt用如此开诚布公的姿态，展示着他对Elio的宠爱（2）。

他上楼回到了房间。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

他来到厨房，搂住了Matt，手臂绕在对方脖子上，朝他微笑着，把脸贴近对方的脸。

他感到身体里燃起了一团烈火（3）；Matt 一边笑呵呵地说着，“哇，你简直是根冰柱子”，一边把Elio搂紧， 好让他暖和些。就在那一刻，Elio急不可耐地咬住了对方的唇。

Elio喜欢Matt占据主动。他让自己被引导向了一个更深的吻，任由自己在对方的口中低吟 。 他希望，Matt放在自己腰背上的手，能滑得更低些。   
  


“我想要你，” Elio在Matt的唇上喃喃低语。千万种感觉和声音在他体内纠缠着，身体的每一个部分都在嘶吼。

可他此刻不想聆听这些声音。

Matt凝视着他，过了一会儿， 脸上慢慢地绽放开一个笑容，就好像自己赢得了一个大奖似的 - 这让Elio感觉受宠备至。

“你确定？” Matt问道，目光搜寻着Elio的双眸。

“是的，” Elio 轻声回应，然后，在对方还来不及看出他心中的百感交集之前，又吻住了对方的唇。

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

派对还在继续，但他们来到了Matt的房间里，继续亲吻着，只是这一次，Elio占了主动。他是那么热切而强势，在对方唇上发出阵阵呻吟，每一个，都像一个邀约，鼓舞着对方用双手摩挲和触碰自己，为自己宽衣解带。

他还不能适应在别人，或者说，在除了Oliver以外的人面前赤裸着身体。但Elio迅速打消了这个念头，让自己专注在生理的反应上 - Matt的那双手，正探索着，爱抚着，索取着自己身体。Matt是如此甜美又恭敬，带着一贯的迟疑。但在Elio的请求和低吟中，他终于还是把手指深入到了Elio体内。

Elio想念这碰触。Matt的手指更加纤细，在Elio体内时，没有Oliver那种略带疼痛的诱人欢愉。但Elio同样渴望着它们。进入瞬间的快感让他几乎立刻冲向了顶点。

“Please fuck me (4), ” Elio要求道。

他紧闭着双眼，叫喊着；Matt也喘着粗气，低吟着。当Matt询问Elio是否还好时，Elio只是点点头;直到高潮来临，他也没有睁开眼睛 。

一切结束的时候，Matt深情地吻了他好久好久，那个吻充满了爱意，好像有一个世纪那么长。

事后，Matt牵着他的手回到了派对当中。Elio让对方将他们的十指紧紧扣在一起，然后跟着Matt到处聊天去了。

不多时，派对结束了，他们也去睡下了。形影不离。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

早晨，Elio先醒了过来。

Matt还在半梦半醒之间，他的脸埋在枕头里，但几分钟后也醒了过来，朝Elio笑着。

Elio以前从来没有和别人一起在床上醒来过，除了Oliver.

“早安，” Matt一边说，一边拨弄着Elio额前的卷发。他叹了口气。“我真的很喜欢。昨晚。”

Elio深吸了口气。“我也是。”

“而且，你懂的，” Matt说着，脸上露出一个调皮的表情，然后眨了眨一只眼：“祝我生日快乐！”

“ 天啦，” Elio 用手背挡住眼睛，羞怯地笑了。“天啦，Matt。 我不是要 - 不是那个样子的。”

Matt只是笑笑，然后亲了亲他的脸颊，起身去了浴室。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Matt正在为他们准备早餐 - 牛奶，麦片，还有橙汁 - Elio穿好衣服，也准备去厨房里弄点咖啡；突然，他的目光落在了大门下面的某样东西上。

一个白色信封。Elio的心一下子跳到了嗓子眼儿。他几乎已经听到自己的心跳了。Elio告诉自己镇定，因为那可能是任何东西 - 但事实上，当他把信封翻向正面时，他早已知道他会看见什么了。

他的名字，映现在Oliver的字迹里。信封里, 是对方的留言。

Elio朝厨房的方向望了望，然后抓着信，走回了自己的房间。

  
  
\---------------------------------

(1)就是初夜那晚来Elio家做客的那对美国恋人。

(2) 这里原文是attention：注视。

(3)这里原文是frenzy in body。感到身体里的狂热。

(4）意思为:请操我。为了保留原文的感觉，未翻译。


	19. Chapter 19

信在手里握了好久好久。Elio坐在床边，把信贴在嘴上，呆呆地望着前方，没有焦点。他思考着。

从前的Elio一定早打开了。他会立刻撕开信封的边角，只为了早一秒扯出信来读。

可他不想再做从前的Elio了。无论他的身体，灵魂，和心如何声嘶力竭地渴求着，他都不想再对Oliver有求必应了。

信里能写了什么呢？Oliver想告诉他什么？

也许只是些骗Elio眼泪的苦肉计罢了。再来几遍，求你了，再等等。再多找几个借口。都是些虚情假意的满纸空言。

Elio的心跳得飞快，正如以往任何一次收到Oliver的留言那样，正如第一次收到那条‘成熟点，咱们午夜见’的留言那样。只是这一次，Elio选择什么也不做 - 这也让他心跳加速。

他仍旧握着信，咬着下唇，一直到疼痛袭来，他的思绪才回到当下。

他站起身，目光落在了床头的那堆书上。他把信藏到了书摞下面，然后转身离开了房间，回到了Matt身边，和他一起吃早饭。

现在不行，Oliver。现在不行。

 

 

 

 

 

 

“我得花上一整天学习，” Elio一边喝着自己刚煮好的咖啡，一边告诉Matt.

“至少你还能呆在家里。而我必须要跑去北极那么远，” Matt故作生气的玩笑道。他穿上了靴子，棉大衣，帽子，还裹了条围巾，全副武装，好像要去暴风雪里走一趟。“我要有个滑雪板多好。路上都结冰了，我可以滑去学校。”

出门前，他又亲了亲Elio的嘴唇，告诉他自己会晚归，还顺便提醒道Ash今晚可能会回来，虽然他也不确定。

然后，家里就剩下Elio一个人了。

  


 

 

 

他的确想要学习几个小时，而且也成功地做到了一小会儿，直到思绪又开始游荡。他想，是时候休息一会儿了。

他又煮了杯咖啡，吃了个苹果。他其实也不太确定，当下的独处是否有益。

他的目光飘向自己的房间，眉头紧锁。

那封藏起来的信就像是没做完的作业，意见他知道自己必须得完成，却又心不甘情不愿地想要逃避的东西。真的。

他把它藏起来，是因为他厌倦了被Oliver哄得团团转。厌倦了他，厌倦了他的话，还有他的碰触。

可是，他却无法将他从心里驱逐。

到了傍晚5点，Elio下定了决心。他已经等够了。他已经让Oliver等得够久了 - 尽管他人并不在这里。

他做了个深呼吸，走到房间，挪开了书，抓起信来，一边打开一边告诉自己 - 我不过是好奇而已。Oliver也许只是说了些芝麻小事，完全可以被当成耳旁风，看看就立刻过掉。

好吧，其实不然。他并未如此。

Oliver的字迹填满了整张信纸。满满的一页，全是斑驳的蓝色墨迹。

Elio用一只手穿过卷发，坐到了床上，开始读信。

  


 

 

 

_Elio,_

 

_其实我也不知道要如何开始这封信，但，这是我能想到的唯一可以再联系你的方式了。_

_我本可以打给你，但也许 - 或者几乎是肯定 - 你会拒绝和我说话；我并不怪你。_

_所以我只能给你写信，把想说的话送到你的眼前，乞求你，再一次，也是最后一次，乞求你的原谅。_

_如果你想要立刻撕烂这张纸，扔掉它，我理解。但，请不要。求你，Elio._

_求你读下去，如果可以的话。如果到最后你还是想要毁了它，就请吧。_

_从见你第一眼起，我就爱上了你，就在我刚到意大利的第一天。我早已为你沦陷，只是我尚未察觉。是你帮了我。_

_是你让我看清了自己的心。是你毫无保留地把自己交给我了。是你让我无比的快乐和幸福。_

_离开的时候，我以为此生再无缘相见了。我不愿将你套牢。 我希望你幸福。我希望你开始新的生活，能长大， 长成一个优秀的你，一个完美的你。而你也正在这样做，也一定会做到。我希望，你能走自己的路。_

_我以为，我和你一样，也该遵循自己要走的路。 而我确实也有过那样一条路。我本以为自己能快乐 - 也许曾有过一小段时间，我 的灵魂中最小的某个部分，也确实感到过零星的快乐。_

_可是，当我再次遇见你的时候，一切又重新开始了；你让我明白自己活在怎样的一个谎言中。你让我知道，我并不快乐。_

_不仅如此：你让我看清了自己是如此懦弱，安于现状，屈服于恐惧，也不愿冒险。我对自己的人生是如此的不负责任。_

_最重要的是，我服软是因为想要保护你。我想要保护你，让你远离我被迫选择的人生，远离我活着的世界，还有在其中我被塑造，被评判的那些标准。_

_我不想要你承受这些。_

_没错。我是个软弱无能的懦夫。我对你太不公平了。_

_Elio，为了我父亲，为了我内心的安宁，我不得不结婚。因为我想要避免纷争，因为我以为自己会快乐。_

_可是后来，我不得不向Jennifer坦白，我并不快乐 - 但我不能告诉她原因。我仍旧是那么软弱，无能，怯懦 - 为了你，也为了我自己。_

_我告诉她，我不快乐。但当她发现，这一切并非因为我需要从另一个女人身上得到满足， 她以为这一切都能好转。_

_但我不能告诉她，为何这一切不能改变。_

 

_她现在和她的家人呆在一起，因为我告诉他，我们不能再这样下去了。我不知道接下来会发生什么，但有一点我能肯定 - 我不能继续和她在一起了。_

_我和她早已貌合神离；甚至，我们之间从未有过爱情。_

 

_我明白，事到如今，你再难相信我了。我知道在你眼里我根本不值得信任。我知道自己必须得到你的原谅，但也清楚，这也许只是奢望。_

_可我不能再在谎言中度日了。_

_对不起，Elio._

_我爱你。非常爱你。_

 

_Oliver._

 

 

 

 

 

读完信时, Elio必须要眨眨眼，才能看清东西。他还拽着那封信，双手颤抖着。肾上腺素和满腔期待交织，让他的手开始战栗。

他无法分辨自己当下的感觉。

然后，忽然一下子，他明白了。

他套上外衣和鞋子，冲向了电梯，焦急的一路向下，来到了大厅，然后，跑到了那个门童面前。

他从没问过那人，但他现在必须要问了。门童惊讶的看了看他，但他认识Elio，也认识Oliver, 所以，他还是告诉了Elio，Oliver的房间号是84.

来到八楼时，他的心提到了嗓子眼儿，但他知道，自己必须这样做。他不知道如果Oliver不在家他会怎样。他不知道，换做下次，他还能否有这样的胆量。

“Elio?” Oliver看上去震惊极了。

他显然看清了Elio脸上绝望的表情，所以，他退到了一旁，让Elio进了房间，关上了身后的门。

“这信，什么意思？” Elio表情僵硬的问道，手指掐着信纸。他的声音忍不住地想要颤抖，但他不能。现在不能。“我不敢相信你居然写了这封信。”

“我不明白。” Oliver满脸疑惑。

“你为什么写给我？为了什么？”

“我想要跟你解释。我想和你谈谈。”

Elio努力地控制着自己的呼吸，但他并不觉得自己能成功。

“所以你是要告诉我，你一开始就 - 你一开始就爱上我了，然后你非得去结婚，然后你又不能继续这样下去了，然后 - 然后呢？这些都是什么意思？你现在打算怎么办？”

“Elio…”

男孩打断了他。

“不。不要再说别了的。我要答案。你真的有计划么？”

Oliver叹了口气。

“我都不知道你是不是还愿意再见我。”

“这肯定不该左右你的决定，不是么？还是说，你不过是说说而已，想要再骗我相信你？”

“不，不是的，Elio。我向你保证。”

Elio突然觉得泄了气。所有了斗志都从身体里消散了。他觉得好累。

他只是望着Oliver；他英俊，聪明，完美的Oliver, 他爱的这个男人，却似乎并不明白自己对Elio带来的伤害。

“那你接下来要做什么？啊？” Elio眼神惆怅。“你说你爱我，你说你不能这样活着。可是然后，又怎么样呢？你甚至不肯告诉我去哪里找你。你都不肯给我你的电话。你一直 - 一直和我保持距离。”

“我不想这样。” Oliver 往前靠了一步。“Elio, 宝贝，我不想这样。求你了。”

“那是为什么？为什么你那样做了？你究竟要怎么样才能 - 做到，才能和我在一起？”

Elio怀疑自己的是不是听错了自己所说的话。那语气，胆怯，却又坚定。没有一丝犹疑。

他争取过Oliver。他犯过错，他努力的学，努力让自己做得更好，甚至是最好。

他爱过Oliver, 胜过此生爱的一切。

Oliver为什么就不能像他一样呢？

“我会做任何你想要我做的事，” Oliver说着，再往前了一步，伸出一只手。“Elio。我什么都可以做。我什么愿意。” 他的手爱抚着Elio的脸颊；拇指摩挲着他的唇瓣。

片刻间，Elio好像凝固了。他咬紧牙关，面色凝重，心灰意冷。

然后，他闭上了双眼，往后撤了一步。

开口时，他的声音很轻。

“不必了。我现在有别人了。我有男朋友了。” 他深吸了口气。“那些都不够，Oliver。你所做的那些。我觉得 -我觉得自己一直在孤军奋战。”

他看见Oliver湛蓝的双眼里浸着泪；对方一动不动地站着那里，凝视着自己。

Elio的心碎了。他从未想要伤害Oliver.

这是他不得不做的最艰难的事。

Oliver的双眸仍旧灰暗着。

“不是的。你不是一个人。”

“那就证明给我看，” Elio说，“那就证明给我看。”

 

 

 

 

 

过了一阵子，当Elio离开时，他觉得自己好像刚从战场上死里逃生一般。

他不知道自己到底在想什么。他不知道，什么是对，什么是错。

当Elio拖着身子走进家门时，Matt已经回来了。Elio走了过去，却避开了对方的眼睛。

“你出去了？” Matt 问道。Elio让他用手臂搂住自己，亲吻着自己的脸颊。

“只是想出去抽根烟。”

而Matt只是缓缓地点了点头；沉默着。

 

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 


	20. Chapter 20

厨房里, Elio和Matt正进行着一个柔慢，绵长的吻。Elio的后背靠在餐桌边上，Matt的双手扶在他的腰上。结束时，Matt又轻啄了一下Elio的嘴唇，才开始说话。

“你还好吗？” 他的声音温柔而低沉。“你好像有心事。”

Elio心头一紧。他知道Matt说的没错。他吻得很被动，几乎只是跟随着对方的引导。

“I’m sorry,” he says, looking Matt in the eyes, his cheeks warm. He doesn’t try to say anything more. 

“对不起，” 他看着Matt的眼睛回答道，两颊有些微微发烫。然后就不再试图多说什么了。

Matt 望着他的瞳孔，嘴角慢慢上扬，微微一笑。然后，又凑上前去，蜻蜓点水一般地吻了吻Elio的唇。Elio则积极地回应了他，以表示自己明白了对方刚才表达的稍许不满。

Matt吻了吻他的鼻尖，然后松开手，走到沙发旁捡起了早先被扔在那儿的背包。

“我想说 - 你知道Ash回来了。”  他走过去抓起自己的外套，然后站定，看向Elio. “我想告诉他，关于 - 我的事情。老实说，我不介意他怎么看，我只是不想为这个烦心。毕竟我也住这里”。 他叹了口气。“我想，我想如果他真的很介意的话，他可以，我也不知道 - 他可以搬走。不过我猜他不是那样的人。”

他穿上了外套和围巾，朝Elio走了过去。Elio仍旧站在厨房的桌子边上，手指捏着桌沿。

“我想问你...如果我把我们的事情 - 也告诉他，你觉得...可以吗？” Matt的声音轻得好像在说悄悄话一般，语气不确定极了。“当然，如果你不愿意，我什么也不会说的。但是，如果你不介意的话，我觉得，把话说清楚更方便些。”   
  
Elio眨了眨眼睛，感觉自己的心跳微微加快了些。说真的，他从未考虑过这件事；这恐怕是他独特的成长环境所造就的优势 - 但也是危险。加上Matt一向的随心所欲，Elio几乎忘记了在现实中，仍有许多无法接受同性恋爱的人。

“不, 我不介意。没关系的。”  他边说边清了清嗓子，好让声音听起来不那么沙哑。“你可以告诉他。”

Matt 咧嘴笑了，眼里闪着光。

“太好了。真棒。那我今晚就和他说。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

那天，Elio上完课，从图书馆借了几本书，然后在便利店买了些吃的 - 面包，鸡蛋，牛奶，还有一包薯片 - 然后就回家了。

他把自己关在房里准备三天后的考试；但因为前夜实在睡得太少了，不一会儿，他就停下来打了个小盹儿。

他一直想着Oliver。这让他十分气恼。

而让他气恼的，还有许多别的事。

他气Oliver给他留了那封信。气自己把信留在了Oliver的公寓里 - 他希望他能留着那封信，可现在不行了。他也许想要再读一读那封信。他当然会再读了。他还气他自己，竟然对Oliver那样大吼大叫。他以前从未那样做过。

他需要那样做，他需要把话都说出来。只是，当他真的那样做了，他自己的心也碎了。当下，他仍然能体会到那感觉。如此清晰。

Oliver似乎也惊讶极了。他看上去目瞪口呆。这一切太出乎他的意料了。

Elio知道自己需要那样做，但 - 如果，如果这就是结束呢？如果Oliver再也不想要联系自己了呢？

他如此鲁莽地告诉了Oliver，自己有了男朋友。他无法揣度，Oliver此刻究竟会怎么想，但是 - 如果他就此认为自己全军覆没了呢？如果他觉得，Elio已经翻篇了，已经不再对自己抱有任何期望了呢？

这就是Elio想要的？

他用力揉了揉双眼，想要斩断思绪。

该死。他已经和Matt在一起了，可现在，他又希望自己没有彻底失去和另一个男人破镜重圆的机会。

他把一切都搞砸了。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“那个，不，不会吧，我完全没想到啊。不可能吧，” 当晚，Ash坐在沙发上，手里拿着一瓶啤酒，说道。他眼睛睁得大大的，听着Matt告诉自己 - Matt是同性恋，而且还和Elio在恋爱。

“我想说，尤其是Elio。伙计，我觉得你追过女生啊。”

“这话我听不明白了，” Matt反驳道，表情看着却有几分开心。“不过我们不介意。至少，你现在知道了。”

“但是。感觉...抱歉这可能听起来很蠢，但你看起来不像gay啊。你也不像呀。”

“还是那句话。我真的听不懂’看起来像gay’是什么意思。” Matt的声音镇定而平静，毫无责备之意。

Elio很高兴Matt能主导这段对话，因为他觉得自己好像一个事不关己的旁观者，完全没有准备。他小酌了一口水，从厨房里看向他的室友们。他从来没有想过，这次对话竟能让自己如此的不安。

“我不知道。就像是，电视剧里的人物那样？他叫什么来着...Joe? Jodie!” Ash 又喝了口啤酒，说了个Elio从没听过的电视剧。“但我想他也和女人睡啊。”

Matt好像叹了口气，但看起来还是挺高兴的。

“我们只是想告诉你，让你知道而已。我们没必要来一场 - 辩论大赛。” 他声音坚定地说。

“嗨，这挺酷的。挺酷的。只是我们不能一起出去撩妹子了，还挺遗憾的。” Ash 总结道。“恩。不过这样，就有更多的妹子给我享用了！”

他站起身，拍了拍Matt的肩膀；喝完酒，然后宣布了自己今晚外出的计划。 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“他就是个白痴，”  等Ash一走，Matt便说道。

Elio发现自己仍站在厨房里；仍有些惊愕。这样的谈话对于Matt来说似乎是家常便饭了，而Elio却从来都不需要做这种事情。

他似乎还是个局外人。

他还有好多要学的。

“我 - 我不知道你是如何做到的，” 他终于开口了。“你是怎么 - 和别人谈话的。和别人谈你自己的事情。你真勇敢。”

Matt坐在沙发上，挠了挠后脑勺，叹了口气。

“我现在都习惯了。但还是不敢告诉我爸妈。所以，我也没那么勇敢。”

Elio咬住了唇的内壁。

“对不起。”

“不用道歉啊。至少他们不会把我送去做回转治疗（1），也不会把我赶出家门，或者做些更可怕的事情。” Matt耸耸肩。“我听说, 有些人会被家里威胁，逼着结婚，不然，他们就完蛋了。整个人生都会毁掉。我是说...后果有可能是非常，非常可怕的。”

话音刚落，Matt似乎就意识到自己说了什么 - 可是当然，还是太晚了。他警觉地看着Elio, 一下子担忧起来。他似乎想说些什么，但最终只是凝视着Elio，深吸了口气。 

他描述的就是Oliver；那么贴切。千真万确。

Elio低下头。他能感到自己的视线开始模糊了，眼泪因为内心的针扎往外涌。

他心如刀割。他觉自己伤害了每个人。Matt。 Oliver。 还有他自己。

Oliver曾想要告诉自己某些事情。他曾想告诉自己，如果他不能谨慎地处理这些事，他的生活就全毁了。他也曾想告诉自己，他需要更多的时间。

的确，他需要为了Elio而奋战；但Elio却浑然不知Oliver所面临的艰难险阻。

Elio并没有听他说。也没有给他机会说。

而现在，他也同样伤害了Matt。

“嗨。对不起，” Matt轻声说。Elio眨着眼睛，看着他。Matt缓缓地靠了过来，用双臂环绕着他。“对不起。”

Elio也抱住了他，把自己的脸靠在了Matt的肩上。

“我 - 我想去睡觉了。我好累，” 片刻后，Elio告诉对方。他觉得自己需要些空间去思考。

Matt点点头，唇轻点过Elio的眼角。然后，他看着Elio转过身去，走回房间，关上了门。

 

\----------------------------------------------------

（1） 回转治疗： conversion therapy. 是指试图透过心理或灵性介入来使人从双性恋或同性恋转化为异性恋的尝试，属于伪科学的一种。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者注：
> 
> \- 我很抱歉，这一章里Oliver又仅仅是被提及。但这是为了剧情需要。当然，他会在下一章回归。
> 
> \- 我并没有年长到可以活在80年代，所以并没有亲身经历过当时同性恋人的处境，尤其是对于美国。所以我阅读了大量关于历史背景的资料。我惊讶地发现，Elio在一个那样自由的环境下长大。但这也使得他无从应对现实中人们对于同性恋的排斥和恐惧。我对此很感兴趣，所以想要在文中包含这些现实，而这些事情也正是让他有所成长和成熟的必要经历。


	21. Chapter 21

又过了两天。期间，Elio努力地照常生活 - 上课，学习，和Matt相处 - 只是，已经发生的一切在脑海中挥之不去。告诉Ash的事情，和Matt的对话。还有Oliver写给他的信。

终于，一天夜里，他提着悬在嗓子眼儿的心，离开了自己的公寓，走到了Oliver的楼层。一路上，他听见自己的心怦怦乱跳 着；而他正要做的事情，也同样令他感到害怕。

Oliver也许不是一个人。Oliver也许还在生他的气。Oliver也许根本不想见他。

Matt也不知道他去找Oliver了。

尽管如此，他的内心依然有一个动力，正告诉自己，他必须那样做。于是，他一直走，走到了Oliver家门口，敲了门。

Oliver也许并不在家。

然而，比起担心没人回应，那随即而至的开门声更让他忐忑不安了。

Oliver就在那儿。他穿着T恤和短裤，头发乱糟糟的，看起来好像一整天没有出门。

在Elio眼中，他仍旧那么好看。

“Elio？” Oliver的声音唤醒了他。

“我 - 如果你不想见到我，我理解。但是 - ” Elio下意识地后退了一步，但立刻就后悔那样做了。他告诉自己，要镇定。 “我有些事情想问你。”

Oliver的唇线微微曼延成了一个苦笑；他退到一边，好让Elio进来。

房间里乱成一团，但看起来尚有人住。这跟他想象中Oliver的生活简直一模一样：无处不在的书，还有论文，散落在厨房和客厅的桌上，旁边摆着些用旧了的马克杯。Elio猜想，这混乱也许意味着Jennifer还未回家。因为不论如何，他都无法想象Jennifer能忍受一个不太整洁的房间。

”我 - “ Elio开始了。他真该提前好好想想；把要说的话演练一番。此刻，看着Oliver站在自己面前，他所有的思绪和言语都失效了。

“你父亲知道吗。我们的事情。”

他也没想到自己还能说出话来。

自从和Matt对话以来，这个问题就一直疯狂地纠缠着他。虽然他自己并没有意识到，也没有整理过，但这个疑惑一直都在，重重地压在心上，折磨着他。

Oliver叹着气，眼眸低垂。他坐到了沙发上，一只手穿过头发。

“我们最好别 - ” 他刚开口，Elio就坐到了他面前，焦急地看着他。

“不，不行。拜托。求你了，Oliver。我要知道。”

Oliver凝视着他，然后，又叹了口气。

“那时候 - 就是我们在Bergamo的时候。我们见过一个教授，还有他的同事们，其中有一些我也认识。还记得那个从波特兰（1）来的人么？”

Elio点点头。Oliver继续说道。

“那时，我并不知道 - 他认识我父亲。但他后来告诉我父亲，他见到了我，还告诉了他我当时和谁在一起，还有 - 还有他的一些推测。 ”

“可是 -” Elio一下子懵了，甚至有些无语。“我们并没有 - 我们没有做什么啊 - 当着 - 当着他们的面...” 

Oliver那双深蓝色的眼睛睁得圆圆的，望着Elio。

“当时有些 - 流言。你什么都不用做 - 即使表面上什么也没有， 流言还是会散布开来，被人议论的。”

Elio干咽了一口。

这又一次提醒了他，自己有多无知。对于许多人来说，这样的处境和遭遇，简直就是一个可怕的梦魇，而他却一直被小心地庇护着，对此浑然不觉，直到现在。

他不知道该说什么。他知道有些事他应该告诉Oliver, 也知道现在有太多的错误需要被纠正 - 但他的心太乱了，以至于完全无法理清头绪。

“你父亲说什么了？” 他 问道。呼吸有些急促。

Oliver皱起眉头，咬着牙。Elio太熟悉那个表情了；它意味着，有些事，Oliver不想让自己知道。

“拜托，” 他哀求道。

他真的需要知道每一件事情。

“一开始，当我...当我给你打电话的时候，我告诉你我要结婚了。我真的以为那就是我该做的。我说服了自己那是最好的选择。” Oliver又叹了口气。“但是后来 - 后来我听到你的声音，我 - 我后悔了。我想要取消婚礼。”

“所以我父亲就插手了。他告诉我他听说了我在意大利的所为。他让我最好全都了结干净，然后和Jennifer结婚，说我已经在欧洲放荡得够久了，说我选择的生活太可耻了。而且我让整个家族都蒙羞。” Oliver表情严肃。“但我压根不在乎这些。所以他就 - ” 说到这里，Oliver犹豫了，表情更加凝重。“他说他会去找你。他说他会找到那个把我带坏的男孩，毁了他，让他生不如死。” 

Elio的嘴唇颤抖着。他震惊极了。

他从未想到到过这些。从未。

“我不会让那样的事发生的，Elio。我知道你计划来美国上学，也许你会来，所以我 - 不能让他伤害你。我父亲是个报复心极强的人。” Oliver的语气是那么平静，就好像他遭受的一切都已经是远古的旧事了。“我以为我再也见不到你了。我以为那是最好的办法 - 对每个人都是最好了。”

Elio干咽了一口， 说道：

“那不是的。”

“对，那的确不是，” Oliver说着，眉头依然紧缩。“但我以为那样至少是对你好的。” 又是一声叹息。“直到 - 直到我又见到了你，我就发了疯。因为我没办法让自己离开你。”

Elio感觉自己快要窒息了。

Oliver的父亲知道他的事。知道他们的事。Oliver的父亲威胁他，恐吓他。但最重要是 - Oliver牺牲了自己，为了Elio，他牺牲了自己的幸福.

谁又能想到呢。

他觉得头晕目眩，完全不知道该说什么。

“Elio, 当我说我爱你的时候，我从来 - 从来没有骗过你。我是真的爱你。但是我不想让你的将来因为我被毁了。” Oliver的眼神出奇的平静；坚定。“想到你和别人在一起了，想到我已经彻底失去你了，我简直生不如死。但和你的快乐相比，这些都不重要。”

Elio艰难地呼吸着。Oliver的话语在脑中回荡。他的心仍然疯狂的跳着，尽管他正拼命想让它慢下来。

“我从来没 - 没想过是这样...”

“我知道，” Oliver说。“这不是你的错。无论如何，你都不该-面对这些。这就是为什么我一直努力地想要庇护你。”

Elio想要伸出手，去抚摸Oliver的手。 他想要确认对方是否还好。他的内心燃起了一股不可抑制的巨大冲动，想要支援他，保护他，哪怕只是为他挡去一星半点的折磨，让他从这一切消磨身心的混乱中抽身片刻。但他知道自己做不到 - 他什么也做不了。至少现在不能。

他太震惊了，以至于无 法进行任何思考。

“我仍然想要为你争取。但我也会做任何事情，只要能做到的，来确保没有坏事发生在你身上，没有任何混蛋伤害到你。” Oliver的声音十分笃定。

他伸出手；用那只宽厚，温柔的手托起了Elio的脸，手指轻轻地，抚摸着Elio的颊骨。

Elio闭上了双眼。停顿了片刻。

他曾经以为，Oliver想要脚踏两只船，同时拥有他和Jennifer。他以为Oliver想要舍难取易，把妻子和情人都留在身边。他以为Oliver早就想明白了。他以为，Oliver和自己不一样，从不会感情用事。

而实际上，这些日子里，Oliver都在进退两难中饱受煎熬，既想要留住Elio，又不想他受到任何伤害。

Oliver是犯了错，但同样的，Elio也做了傻事。

“就你一个人？” Elio听见自己轻声问道，语气一如既往地小心翼翼。

Oliver点点头。

“Jennifer 走了。她说自己再也不想忍受我的反复无常了。她说如果我想要的是离婚，她就给我离婚。” Oliver的拇指仍然抚摸着Elio的脸颊，缓缓地。“她是个精明的女人。”

Elio的眼睛睁得大大的。他眨了眨眼，盯着Oliver。

他感到震惊，失措，不堪重负。

他觉得自己需要离开，疗愈所有的伤痛。需要去思量每一件事情，理清头绪，弄明白已经发生的一切，然后再计划将来。 

“我 - 我得走了。Oliver, ” Elio不情愿地咕哝着。“我必须得走了。”

他不得不强逼着自己不要做出任何不该做的事。

Oliver点点头。

“我懂。”

简短的两个字, 却意味深长。Elio相信，对方已经完全了解自己的感受了。

Elio站在那儿，咬着唇，和Oliver四目相视了片刻。

然后，他逼着自己离开了。

\------------------------------

Portland: 波特兰，一座位于美国西北部的城市。地处俄勒冈州（貌似暮光之城有在这里取一些海边的景） _。_


	22. Chapter 22

又过了几夜。Elio躺在床上，思考着。

对于所发生的一切，他不知道自己该作何感受。是该害怕，担忧，高兴，心碎，还是抱有希望？

这些事就好像当头一棒，然他从梦中惊醒。他的内心，从未经历过如此激烈的矛盾和那么多的复杂情绪 - 他以为自己曾有过的那些纠结和挣扎，已经给他的生活带来足够多的问题和困惑了，尤其当钢琴和音乐是他仅有的慰藉之时。

可现在回想起来，以前的生活实在太无忧无虑了。Crema的一切，他的父母，他在意大利的小房间。

即使不算无忧无虑，至少也都能应对自如。

从前的日子总是平淡无奇。

没有过任何一个困难，能与当下阻挡在面前的这座高山相提并论。他必须翻越它，但若不慎落错半步，便会坠入万劫不复的深渊。

Matt躺在他边上，静静地睡着；一只手搂在着Elio赤裸的腰上。

Elio想知道Matt知道些什么，以及他会怎么想。Elio知道，Matt是无辜的，他不该被卷进这场风暴里。

但也多亏了Matt，Elio才能撑到现在还不至彻底崩溃。他所经历的一切如同一颗随时会引爆的定时炸弹，而新恋情所造成的压力很可能会火上浇油。但正好相反，Matt一直坚如磐石地守在他身边，源源不断地带给他关心，慰藉，和温暖。

每当他感到不堪重负时，总有一双手臂为他敞开，总有一个年轻又坚实的胸膛让他紧贴着，依靠着。

Elio看着Matt熟睡的脸庞，长长的睫毛，还有身体随着呼吸的缓慢起伏，那么安静。

他叹了口气。

在内心深处， 他有一个极小而纠结的部分，真的已经开始为Matt所倾倒了。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

马上就是考试周了，可Elio还是请了几天假，飞回了意大利。

他需要这样做。

他需要回到他熟悉的地方，需要他的父母。需要审查一番，分清现实和虚妄。需要想明白下一步要怎么做。

他需要那份亲切感。

和圣诞回家时一样，Mafalda还是不停的叮嘱他 - 要多吃些东西。

Elio抱着妈妈，让她把自己搂在怀里，亲了亲。 谢天谢地，她什么也没问，尽管她似乎永远了解Elio的一切需求。

一天，他去找父亲谈话。找到他时，Samuel正专心做着研究。Elio尽量不让自己去想Oliver, 不去想Oliver曾经就在这个房间里，不去想那个夏天，炎热的空气，和他手里的杏子汁。

“一切都好吗？” 还未等Elio开口，父亲慈祥的声音就先到了耳边。

Elio并不确定要从何说起。可一旦开了口，他便一吐而尽，把什么都告诉了父亲。他和Oliver，住在纽约的同一栋公寓里。他们一直在见面，尽管Oliver是已婚。

他们的纠葛，矛盾。

他，还有Matt。

还有Oliver告诉自己关于他父亲的事情。

说完后，他感到精疲力尽，可父亲只是认真的看着他，丝毫未流露出惊讶的神情。父亲似乎总是一副能把握命运的样子； Elio希望有朝一日自己亦能如此。

“Elio，生活总是复杂的。它设下重重障碍，有时候 - 有时候会让我们觉得那些障碍是无法被跨越的。但我所希望的，是你能够不受束缚，去想你所想的，说你想说的，做你想做的。” 他凝视了Elio片刻，然后继续说道。“像Oliver父亲那样的人，会一直试图限制他人的自由 - 因为那正是他们自己所遭受的命运。但你不比畏惧他们，因为最终，他们唯一能伤害到你的，就只有你的畏惧之心。”

Elio 看着父亲的眼睛。

“你会怎么做？”

“啊”， Samuel笑了。“但你不该走我走的路。我的人生里，太多时候都过于担心后果了 - 致死大多时候，它们并没有真的发生。有些甚至根本是杞人忧天。而你 - 只需要问问自己，你觉得什么是对你好的。你想要什么。然后再问问，别人能做什么来妨碍你。然后你就会发现 - 只要你自己是自由的，别人就不能拿你怎么样了。

他们沉默了片刻，Samuel又接着说道。

“但是，即使是最坏的情形发生了，即使不论如何厄运都已经不可避免了...即使是那样，你还是可以享有自由的。因为，你有我们在你身后。我们永远都在。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

那天，Oliver来敲门了，就在Elio从意大利回来后不久。幸好，家里只有Ash和Elio。Elio正坐在沙发上，手里拿着一本书。Ash从门口走过来，告诉他‘有个叫Oliver的在门口等你。”

Ash面色困惑; Elio则试着表现得淡定，好像一切都掌控之中，并没有任何异样。但他心里清楚，即使是Ash也能看出，Oliver不仅仅是个普通朋友。

当Oliver提议出去走走时，Elio欣然接受了。他提议去他们重逢以后第一次见面的那个小咖啡馆。感觉上，那已经过去很久了。

“你离开了么？” 当他们拿着咖啡坐下时，Oliver问道。那会儿已经是半晌午了，店里很安静。

“去看我父母了。”

Elio别再说别的。他低头看着自己的咖啡；捧着杯子的双手，掌心暖暖的。

Oliver点点头。

“Elio，我不是 - 我知道自己不该来的。我也不该那样做，一切的事情，都不该开始 - 但我想念你。每一次，当你不在身边的时候，我都很想你。”

Elio凝视着他。Oliver的声音不确定极了，真像个受了惊的孩子。

“我也想你。” Elio 说。

这是他的真心话。当Oliver露出微笑时，Elio很欣慰。

“我们以前也尝试过了，也谈过了，我们做不了朋友，但是 - 我们是不是还能 - 继续出现在对方的生命里呢？” 他的直白让Elio很惊讶，但同时，他看起来又是那么脆弱。

Elio又笑了笑，有些难过。

“怎么做到呢？（1）” 就像那天，他在电话里问他，怎么猜到的（1）？你怎么猜到我父母知道我们的事的？

“我不知道。也许有某种方法？” Oliver回应道。他把声音压的很低，就像在说悄悄话似的。“我只是不想失去你。”

这让Elio想到数月前，他们还处在相反的情形中，那时，Oliver有了老婆，而Elio则做着垂死前最后的挽留。

Elio不要Oliver做最后的挽留。

“也许我们只是在伤害彼此，以前的时候，”他试着说话，声音低沉。

他伸出一只手，用手指的背面轻抚着Oliver的脸颊，就像上次见面时，Oliver所做的那样。

“我只是希望你好，” 他低声说道。

父亲的话还历历在耳。他告诉过自己，他可以做自己的决定，而且，他不会有事的，一切都会好的。这些话，从来没有人对Oliver说过。

正因如此，Elio需要更加地谨慎，停下来斟酌，做出正确的决定。

他已经犯过太多错误了。他们俩都是如此。

Oliver让Elio的手指描过自己的唇，接着轻轻地，捏了捏自己的鼻尖，直到对方的手指捋过自己的头发。然后，Elio把手抽了回去。

Elio觉得自己充满了力量。他觉得自己已经了解了他们的处境，而他自己可以负担起那份责任。他有了自己坚强的后盾，他也能同样地支持Oliver。他曾经很弱小， 而现在，Oliver才是脆弱的一方。

他能够帮助他。

也许，如果他们能够先抛开他们的感情，至少能试着，把感情先放到一边，如果他能站在Oliver身边，用自己所感受到的力量来支持他，也许，他们彼此的伤痛都能够愈合了。

Elio觉得，自己至少需要放手一搏。

 

\--------------------------------

（1）和（2）的英文都是“how", 根据情景翻译了不同的中文。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者：我可以没有描绘Matt，因为我希望读者可以自己的按照他们的想象去理解他。但如果你们有想过的话，你们觉得Matt长什么样子呢？


	23. Chapter 23

“我好爱中央公园，” Elio说着，用戴着手套的手把热巧克力捧到嘴边，把笑容藏在了杯子后面。

那是个明媚又寒冷的早晨。下午前Elio都没课；而早先，Oliver和他的律师在附近会过面。于是他们决定来这里散步。

“冻成这样了还喜欢？” Oliver笑着反驳，一边把手深深地缩进厚厚的冬衣口袋里。

Elio 戏谑地得意一笑。

“不知道你原来这么怕冷啊。你确定从意大利来的不是你，而是我？” 他打趣道。Oliver玩笑地撞了撞他的肩膀，惹得Elio咯咯直笑。

过去几周里，他们见过好几面，都是在白天。只是花些时间呆在一起，就好像刚开始的时候那样。那会儿，他们刚在纽约重逢，刚开始约出来见面，别的事情都还未发生。

Oliver已经和他开诚布公的谈过离婚的事情，- 这让Elio 很感激。他能够想象这对于Oliver来说是怎样的解脱 - 而对Elio而言，能和Oliver坦诚地交流那些曾经讳莫如深的事情，也让他舒心不少。

Oliver甚至还告诉了他自己什么时候和Jennifer见面，商议流程。Elio咬着下唇，听得很仔细；和Oliver老婆有关的那些念头，已经困住他太久太久了，好像把他的心，他的感觉，全都囚禁了起来。现在，他必须积极的应对才能将其摆脱。

Oliver并不想和她在一起。这才是头等大事。

可正当他和这个恶魔交战时，另一个想法又侵袭了他的大脑。

他现在和Matt在一起。他不该关心Oliver到底想要谁。不是么？

“所以，Matt怎么样。” Oliver 问道。真是说曹操曹操到啊。

“他很好，” Elio说着，又抿了口他的热巧克力。举到面前的杯子就好像一个护盾，暂时遮挡了他的表情。

“我以为你答应过，会让我知道的，关于，你的约会对象。”

Elio眨眨眼，抬起头来望着Oliver.

“我觉得你并不想要我告诉你。”

Elio在等待回应，可对方并没有说话。他瞥了Oliver一眼，看见对方正垂着头，盯着脚走路。

回去的路上他们都很沉默。他们只是偶尔地聊两句，说说下这周的天气，他们各种安排，以及写书和学习所带来的忙碌。

回到公寓时，Oliver 看向了Elio的眼睛。

“我这周会和我父亲见面。会告诉他离婚的事情。”

Elio干咽了一口。他为Oliver感到十分紧张。

“你需要帮忙吗？想要我和你一起么？”

Oliver 温柔地笑了笑。

“不。谢谢你，但不用。我绝不会让你经历这样的事情，” 他说着，语气十分坚定。Elio眨眨眼，感受着Oliver言语间流露出的强大保护欲 ；那感觉，就好像一个绵长、悠缓的爱抚，就好像对方正用温暖轻轻滑过他裸露的肌肤。

他也想要以同样的方式保护对方。

“你能让我知道结果怎样么？” 他问道。

Oliver点点头，微笑着。

“当然。”

他靠近了些，唇轻点过Elio的脸颊，然后，便朝着电梯的方向走开了。

Elio留在了大厅，明智地避免了和对方“同处一室”。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“你还好吗？” Matt和Elio并肩坐在沙发上，问道。

那个周六的早晨，他们正安静地看着书。马上就要引来连续两周的密集考试了。但Elio显得坐立不安，一直看向家里的电话。

“是啊。对不起。抱歉。只是Oliver - 他在和他父亲谈离婚的事情。就现在。我只是 - 担心他。“

绝望让人变得诚实 - 他真的觉得，自己需要和人聊聊这事。而Matt总是最善解人意的听众。

Matt点点头，丝毫没有流露出避讳的神情。

“是啊，这种事挺可怕的。不过听起来他已经做的很好了，他已经 - 迈出了很大的一步。”

“对啊，” Elio心不在焉的应和道，似乎刚刚才意识到，自己很随意地就和现任男友聊起了前任。但他看着Matt的眼睛，发现他似乎并没有觉得不妥。

“要不，你邀请他来家里玩，就今晚的那个？我只约了一帮好朋友，他们都很友善，你知道的。” Matt说道。“那样的话，我就能正式地认识他了。”

Elio的眼睛睁着大大的，咬着下唇的牙齿更用劲儿了。Matt真是令人难以置信。他居然乐意邀请Oliver来家里参加一个临时起意的聚会。

“真的么？” Elio咧开嘴，笑着问。他觉得自己需要再次确认，以防只是傻傻地听错了。

“对啊。为什么不呢？”

Elio笑着点点头。

“好的。太棒了。”

他把书放到了一边，拖着身子蹭到Matt跟前，吻了他。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Oliver过来的时候，Elio和Matt正在厨房外的窗台边上，一边抽着烟，一边嬉笑打闹着。

派对正进行得十分热闹，而Elio的脸颊也因为微醺泛起了红晕。可见到Oliver的一瞬间，Elio还是立刻恢复了清醒。他心头一紧。

邀请Oliver来家里的时候，Oliver已经和父亲聊完了，可当时他们只聊了几分钟 -  Elio着急想要知道更多的细节。

“嗨，” Elio看着Oliver往里走进了厨房。Matt的手还搂着Elio，这让他想起来自己仍需要介绍两人认识。

“Oliver, 这是 - 这是Matt。Matt, Oliver。”

“我们之前 - 见过。” Oliver微笑着说，但双唇十分僵硬。 “你好啊，伙计。”

”很高兴见到你。“ Matt和他握过手，然后转向了Elio。“想再来一杯么？我去给Oliver也拿一杯酒吧。”

Elio点点头。然后Matt就扔下了他们俩。

Elio知道Matt是故意走开，好让Oliver能告诉Elio他想知道的事情。

“怎么样了。”

“挺糟的，但也就那样了。他的反应和我想的一模一样，对我大吼大叫，说我疯了。一点不出所料。“

Elio咬着唇瓣，踱着脚。

”对不起。“

”没事啊。都过去了，” Oliver笑了笑，虽然表情还是有些僵硬。

“那是不是说，他就会...”

“断绝关系然后再不理我？ 是的，十之八九。但我告诉他这和任何人无关，包括我在意大利认识的任何人，都没关系。这就是我。我只是不想和她结婚。我不想再骗他了。”

Elio眨着眼睛，仍旧凝视着Oliver的双眸。

“谢谢你 - 做的这些。但我并不害怕。“

他神情坚定，而Oliver还是温柔地笑着。

“我知道。我知道你不怕。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Elio也不确定究竟过了多久，大概一个多小时吧，他站在Matt 旁边，和Matt的一个朋友聊着初来纽约的体验。Oliver走了过来，在对话的间隙轻推了一下他的手臂。

“嗨，我得走了。”

“这么早？” Elio知道，Oliver能来自己就该知足了；他知道Oliver已经为他尽力了，他真的很努力。

“对不起。我明天有好多事得做。有很多东西需要打包。

Elio 抬眼看着他。

“打包？”

Oliver要去哪里？

“我 - 我已经通知房东了。 我会去布鲁克林那边和我姐姐住上一阵子。但愿他们能快点找到新的租客吧。”

“你要 - 搬走？” Elio 觉得自己多此一问了。但他真的感到惊讶，甚至是震惊。

“我 - 必须得搬走。不过 - 我们可以明天再聊，对吧？或者改天。我会呆到下周末才走。”

Oliver似乎很镇定，但Elio还是一眼就看穿了他蓝色瞳孔里掩藏不下的忐忑不安。

他什么也瞒不过Oliver, 而对方亦是如此。

“是啊。好吧。”他喘着气，仍旧没有从惊愕中缓过来。

Elio看着Oliver走远了，直到Matt在身边清了清嗓子，才回过神来，想要说点什么。

“太奇怪了，” 他咕哝道，看了看Matt。“我不知道他想要搬走。”

“你该去找他。”

Elio觉得自己多半是听错了；于是，他困惑地皱起了眉头。

什么？

“你得去找他。和他谈谈。” Matt说。

Elio寻上对方的目光。

“你真的 - 确定吗？”

“是的。我会在这里，等你回来。”

Elio露出了一个微笑。

淡淡的。也许，还有些惆怅。

然后，他朝着Oliver的方向跑去了。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Oliver!” 走廊里，Elio 在年长的男人身后叫道，赶在对方上电梯前拦下了他。

Oliver停下脚步，等着他走了过来。

“Matt似乎是个大好人啊，” Oliver自言自语道 - 他笑了，只是蓝色的双眸仍旧黯淡无光。

“你为什么要搬走？” Elio直截了当地问道。“是因为这里让你想起她么？”

他知道这话可能莫名其妙，但老实说，由于惊愕，他的大脑已经不能正常思考了。

Oliver要搬走了，然后他可能会走得更远，离开这座城市，到一个Elio永远都见不到他的地方。

Oliver轻轻地摇了摇头。

“不。不，当然不是。” 他叹了口气，“Elio。我告诉过你了。我要你幸福。你现在过得很好，你已经 - 已经不再需要我了。如果我还在附近，你就得经常见到我 - 就像看见过去的东西一样。一个旧玩意儿。所以，我走了更好。

Elio皱起眉头，咬着牙。

“是因为你自己的缘故么？”

“什么？” Oliver听不明白。

“是因为你么？你不想见到我？”

“Elio，不是...”

“是因为你想要尽力地，保护我，” Elio 没有等他说完，“或者，为我着想，或者别的不管什么原因，但别那样做。别再做你觉得对我最好的事了。我知道什么对我而言才是最好的。” 他停顿了片刻。“我需要我爱的那个人。我需要他别再离开我。”

他们沉默着，连呼吸都变得有些艰难。Elio望着Oliver，内心忐忑不安。

“你 … 你确定？” Oliver的声音轻极了。

“是的。是的，我确定。我受够了没有你的生活。我试过，但我做不到。所以，所以如果你也想要我，那 - ”

Elio敢发誓，他看见Oliver眼中密布的乌云瞬间散开了，瞳孔又变成了明亮的蓝色。那动人的颜色，是他梦里的Oliver常有的。

“当然。我当然想要你。当然了，我爱你。”

这几句话，像阵阵轻柔的爱抚，在他们之间流过。

Elio笑了，他看见Oliver也朝他微笑着。

Oliver伸出手，捧着Elio的脸，拇指轻轻抚摸着他的脸颊。

“我可以吻你么？” 他问道，有些犹豫。

就好像两年前的那晚。

Elio 把眼睛合上了片刻。

“我想要的。但是，” 他干咽了一口。“今晚不行。” 接着，他的声音更小了：“我 - 我不想出轨。”

他睁大眼睛望着Oliver。

Oliver又笑了笑，摇摇头。

“你真是比我好多了。”

“我爸爸说过，你会这么说。” Elio笑了笑，声音轻得几乎只有自己能听见。

Oliver 凝视着他，眼里闪过一道光。

“明天？”

Elio也冲他笑了，点点头。

“明天。”


	24. Chapter 24

_ See I wanna stay the whole night _

_ 我想整夜呆在你的怀中 _

_ I wanna lay with you till the sun's up _

_ 我只愿依偎躺在你身旁 直到晨曦撒下 _

_ I wanna let you inside _

_ 我想让你深陷我的爱中 _

_ Oh, heaven knows I've tried _

_ 上帝知晓我已付出无数努力尝试 _

 

\- Let You Love Me, Rita Ora 

 

 

 

 

 

Elio并不十分期待第二天和Matt的谈话，但他不得不面对。

此前，他从未真正和人分过手。

早先醒来时，Matt已经不在身边了。Elio双手颤抖着走向厨房，身上还穿着睡衣，一头卷发乱糟糟的，双眼眨巴着想要驱散困意。

在厨房找到Matt时，对方正在喝茶。Elio刚走进去，他便抬起了头来看着他。

Elio做了个深呼吸。

他甚至不知道从何说起。

“过来跟我说说，昨晚和Oliver怎么样了？”

他决定把一切交给Matt，好让事情对他而言简单。 Elio生硬地微笑着。他并非真的想笑， 而是想要表达谢意，用一种无声的方式。

“我，” 他开口，又停了下来。“我不知道从何说起。”

“他爱你，” Matt 接了话。“而你也爱他。”

Elio点头默认。

“Matt, 你真的是 - 和你在一起，特别好。你太好了。你是最好的 - 最好的男朋友。” 他找不到合适的话，几乎要结巴了；泪水涌到了眼眶。他听起来傻极了；他真的好傻。Matt绝对值得更好的人。

Matt冲他露出微微一笑，笑容有些僵硬。

“你知道，这不是你的问题。只是因为 - 对不起，是我 - 是我搞砸了。都怪我。但我 -”

“你一直爱着他，而且你需要和他在一起。” 当Elio吞吞吐吐地纠结着措辞时，Matt说完了他想说了话。

一语中的。

“是的。” 他干咽了一口，差点被呛着了。 

他看见Matt再次点点头，转过身去，把手里的马克杯放回到水槽里，什么也没说。

“对不起。” Elio 试着道歉，整个人凝固了一般地杵在原地。

Matt一动不动地站了好一阵子；然后，他叹了口气，转过身来面向Elio. 

“不必啊。” 他走近了些，伸出一只手，拨了拨Elio额前的卷发 - 就往常一样，就好像Elio是一件精致的艺术品，由水晶制成。 

“我喜欢和你在一起。你那么美，那么性感，又绝顶聪明，” Matt继续着。“我所做的一切 - 只是因为你值得。”

看着Matt此刻怅惘的眼神，Elio真的不觉得自己值得，一丁点儿一步。他伤了Matt的心，这让他自己也为之心碎。但他明白，自己必须坦白，诚实地跟随自己的内心。

他有个不情之请，尽管听上去自私且过分，甚至很不公平，但他想要一试。

“我希望我们可以 - 我真的希望，我们还能做朋友。我不想失去你。” Elio说道，声音颤抖着。

Matt笑了。

“我总是和前任做朋友。” 他好像在半开玩笑，但实际上十分真诚。

Elio轻声笑了。

“好吧，那我可要吃醋了。”

Matt也咯咯笑了起来。

Elio往前了几步，和Matt靠得很近。他拉住了对方的手，拇指轻轻摩挲着。

“谢谢你，让我去找他。谢谢你的理解。”

Matt微微耸了耸肩膀。

“拦着你又有什么好处呢？” 他说，“要和谁在一起是你自己的选择，就像是我自己选择了要和你在一起一样。

Elio眨了眨眼。Matt成熟的姿态让他赞叹不已。

“我爱你，” 他对他说。

他是真心的。

Matt吻上他的唇时，他感觉自己心上最大的一块大石头终于落下了。他闭上双眼，唇微微张开。那一刻，他把自己完全交了出去。他越吻越深，Matt也回应着他，急切却又温柔。他顺从着对方的吻，无论Matt想要多久，他都不会拒绝，直到Matt主动用一个轻啄结束了这一切。

“但有一件事情，” Matt直视着Elio的眼睛，接着说道。他听起来很严肃。“他最好别伤害你。因为如果他伤害你了，我才不管他是不是全宇宙块头最大的混蛋，我绝对，绝对不会放过他。” 

他的语气戏谑，眼神却很认真 - Elio知道，他没有开玩笑。完全没有。

Elio笑着，将手臂绕上Matt的脖子，紧紧地抱着他，以示感激。 

在那之后，Elio走回了自己的房间。锁上了门。

他感到精疲力尽，想要一个人待一会儿。

于是他躲进了被子里，努力让自己睡着，等待着这一天结束。 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

第二天，他甚至都没确认过Oliver是否在家，就上楼去了。

他很笃定地敲了门。听到对方回应时，他对自己说着，当然了，我知道他一定在的。

Elio根本来不及为昨天的爽约道歉了。他们看见彼此时，只不到一秒，就贴上了对方的唇。Elio踮着脚，手臂缠绕着Oliver的脖子，双手插到他的发间。Oliver的一双大手搂在他的腰背上。炽热，灼烧，即使是他们的衣衫也被欲火撩拨着。

在吻的间隙，Oliver踢上门，一只手拉上门锁，另一只手把Elio搂的更紧了。Elio终于呻吟了出来。

这是数月以来两人的头一次独处，在Oliver的公寓里，门锁着，只有他们。Elio把手臂挂在Oliver的脖子上，更用力的踮起脚尖，如饥似渴地吮着对方的唇；Oliver的手滑落到他的腰下，揉捏他的臀。Elio嗔 吟着。

  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

卧室离得好远，似乎遥不可及。于是他跟随着Oliver的引导，来到客厅，任由对方将自己放倒在沙发上，压在身下，从头到脚被那个高大的身躯遮盖着。他享受着Oliver身体的重量，张开双腿迎合着，用尽全力支撑起对方的身体。Oliver双手在身他体的每一处肌肤游走，这感觉更加让他着迷。

Oliver先是咬着Elio的唇，然后又停下来，脱下了他的T恤，从锁骨吻到胸口，舌尖轻触肌肤，双唇吮吸着他的乳珠，一侧，再另一侧。

“操，” Elio拱起被汗水浸湿的背。

Oliver的感觉是那么熟悉，亲近，安心，同时又有些陌生。焕然一新。

“操我，Oliver。” 如果有什么没变的，那便是Elio对Oliver的渴望，渴望他的身体，他的爱抚，渴望被他完全占有的感觉 - 渴望对方占有他的心，他的身体，他的灵魂。这是Elio最不知羞耻的渴求。

他抬头看着Oliver, 瞳孔微扩，双唇鲜红。

他的最爱之一，便是亲吻时，那份甚至能被真真切切品尝到的热烈 -  血的微腥。

“首先，我要吻你。”

Oliver的话给Elio的肌肤带来了震颤。尽管尚未明白这话的含义，Elio还是疯狂地点着头。

年长的男人扯下了他的短裤和内衣，宽大的手掌摩挲大腿的内侧，急不可耐地将它们推开。

Oliver舌唇带来的快感从两腿间流向了身体的每一个部分。 Elio闭上了双眼，背拱的更紧了。

“操，操，操，操！”

他想念这感觉。他想念Oliver.

魂牵梦萦。

“我也想你。” Oliver对着他低喃。Elio这才意识到自己刚才喊出了声。

“对不起，” Oliver又喃语道。一遍，又一遍，他对着Elio灼热的赤裸肌肤，重复着这三个字。

“嘘，嘘。没事的。” Elio 安慰着他。

过去并不如意，但现在，一切都好了。

Oliver 的舌头推进了他的身体；Elio的背部再次拱起，身体紧绷，迎接着一个迅速袭来的高潮。

做爱时，他们最爱的就是Elio在上方，将Oliver跨在身下，彼此亲吻的时候。

Elio 无法停止凝视对方的眼眸；即便已经挥汗淋漓，精疲力竭，小腹也酸胀着。那是意乱情迷的狂喜欢愉。他必须牢牢盯着对方的眼睛，双手在对方凌乱的发间，手指缠绕发丝。而Oliver也会以同样的凝视回应他。

“我要你永远是我的，” Oliver轻轻地对他说。他们的唇仍旧黏在一起。

”我永远都是你的。” Elio回应道。

他永远爱着他，至死不渝。何须多此一问？

Elio再次到达了顶峰，Oliver也随即而至。至始至终，Elio都凝视着Oliver的眼眸，微笑着。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“所以你不会搬走了吧？”

“不会。至少暂时不会了。”

Elio得意地一笑。

“只要还是我说了算，你就休想。”

Oliver也斜嘴一笑，用鼻尖蹭了蹭Elio的脸颊。多亏了那个足够宽敞的沙发，他们现在正并肩躺着，一丝不挂。

“颐气指使，” Oliver打趣地说。

“不过，你 - 清理过东西了。” Elio有些犹豫地说。

激情缠绵过后，Elio在去浴室的路上四处观望了一番。

房间里十分整洁，干净。没有相片，饰品，或者任何别人存在过的痕迹。

任何与Jennifer有关的痕迹，都没有。

“她带走了自己所以的东西。但没错，我-清理过了。” Oliver的吻落在他的肩膀。“我可是寄予厚望啊...毕竟，我可不想让你踏进我的 - 过去。”

“‘寄予厚望’，嗯哼？” 这次轮到Elio打趣他了。

“恩。是啊。谢天谢地，我梦想成真了。”Oliver微笑着，闭上了眼睛。心满意足。

他觉得好幸福。

Elio也是如此。

他觉得好幸福。


	25. Chapter 25

那是个挺暖和的傍晚，尤其，对于意大利北部的三月来说。

他们并肩躺在Elio那间小卧室的床上。Elio 用手指在Oliver的脸上描着他的轮廓，轻轻地 - 从耳朵，穿过头发，往下拂过脸颊，唇瓣，最后是脖颈。Oliver微笑着。

“真高兴回到这里，” Oliver说着，柔暖的声音仍带着浓浓睡意。

“真高兴你回来了，” Elio 回应道。

他有不止一个理由高兴。快三年了，Oliver终于回到了这里，回到了意大利。但更令他高兴的，是Oliver终于又回到了自己的生命里。

一个月了 - 距离他和Matt分手，和Oliver和好，已经整整一个月了。那些漫长的痛苦，挣扎，忧愁和焦虑，都结束了。

破镜重圆，尚待修复。 一切都还不完美。

但是，他们很快乐。

Elio 长舒了口气。

“我真想带Matt来这里。” 他犹犹豫豫地说道，眼睛注视着Oliver的嘴唇。

他故意把嗓子压得很低，声音里透着些令人着迷的沙哑；他试图让话语显得柔和。

Oliver长长地叹了口气。

“只是因为，我常和他说起意大利。我和他说过我爸妈。我希望他能 - 来看看。” Elio 用食指描着Oliver的唇。“只是作为朋友。”

Oliver又叹了口气。

“朋友，啊哼？”

“你知道我们只是朋友的。” Elio重申，然后踌躇了片刻。“他对我来说，很重要。”

Oliver久久地凝视着他。

他们聊过这个话题。Oliver是个醋坛子 - 这也算人之常情，但是 - 对于Matt，对于那段过去，他知道自己介意得更多些。他心里清楚，Matt一直照顾着Elio，每次和他们在公寓时，他都看得出来。

Elio知道，Oliver也很感激Matt，毕竟，在他自己不能和Elio在一起时，是Matt一直照顾着Elio；只是，接受这一点却不容易。Elio知道，这真的很难。

如果Oliver身边也有这么一个人，他准会嫉妒得发狂 - 所以，他理解Oliver的心情。

但他们也在努力，试图学会更加理解彼此，变得更加成熟。

“再说。Matt有新的对象了，就最近。” Elio告诉他。

“哦？”

“是啊。感觉有点 - 奇怪。觉得那样很好，但又有点怪。就好像 - 被取代了一样。”

Elio对自己的开诚布公感到惊讶；他有些心跳加速，但还是为自己的坦诚感到高兴，为他们共同的进步骄傲。

“我懂，” Oliver说道。两个字，意味深长。

又是一声叹息。

“好吧。只要你们不睡在同一个房间，” 他语气戏谑地说，双眸狡黠地一闪。

Elio翻了个白眼，咯咯地笑了。

“不，我们当然不会了。有两间卧室，还记得么？”

“嗯，” Oliver故意闷声闷气地说，“但你们得共用浴室啊。” 

这句玩笑，和第一天见面时Elio对他说话的一模一样。Elio红着脸，又冲他翻了个白眼。

突然，Oliver挠起了他的痒痒；他的大手伸到Elio的咯吱窝下面，再来是侧腰 - 只是轻柔的撩抚他的肌肤，就惹得Elio哈哈大笑起来，身体像着了火一样，来回扭动着。

“嘘，嘘。小声点。” Oliver打趣着，一边抓起Elio的手腕，把它们推到了枕头上，然后翻过身，把Elio压在了下面。

“怎么这么吵呢，Elio Perlman? 你会把大家都吵醒的。” 

“我恨你，” Elio 好不容易才喘了口气，身体还在因为笑而轻微地颤抖。

“你才没有呢。” Oliver吻住了他的唇，仍旧把他的胳膊压在枕头上。Elio把他们的手指缠绕在了一起，投了降。

Oliver亲吻 着他，一只手顺着他的身体往下，抚摸他的胸，侧腰，最后来到两腿间。他的两个手指滑进了男孩的身体，发现那里还因为上一轮的激情湿润着（1）。

“还好吗？” Oliver问他。

“当然，” 他又亲了亲Oliver, “我想要它们都在里面，全部。” 他嗓子有些沙哑地低喃。

“恩...这么贪心啊。” 那低沉的嗓音充满着撩拨的情欲。他加上了第三根手指，推得更深了些，但很快就适可而止了。他们在Elio父母的家里；这种亲热的小游戏（2），他们可以留到回纽约再说。

“上来吧，” Oliver轻轻地说，松开了男孩的身体。他躺回到床垫上，一根手指仍在Elio的腿上摩挲。Elio 转过身来，把Oliver跨在了身体，纤长的双腿缠绕着对方。

“我爱你,” Elio吻着他，试图为自己的身体找到一个合适的位置。那并不费力，因为他们已经如此熟悉和习惯了彼此。他们相互缠绵的身体，就像是命中注定要合为一体。

他知道，Oliver总是迫不及待地等着Elio的身体向他绽放开来，再在体内将Oliver的身体紧紧拥抱。从抗拒到顺畅地完全进入，Elio把身体的全部重量都压在了对方的腿上。他让Oliver弓起了他那强壮而优美的背部，然后自己用双手紧紧地抓住对方的肩作为支撑。

Elio以为只有自己会叫出声来，但他听见了来自对方的回音 - 虽然声音很轻，但带着同样的欢愉和渴望。在呻吟的刺激下，Elio的身体愈加激烈地上下起伏。

“我也爱你，” Oliver 把唇贴在对方的胸口，随着男孩身体的律动，闭上了眼睛。他宽大的手托起Elio的身体，紧紧地抓着他，绝不放开（3）。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“该死。但愿我们没有太吵。” 结束以后，Elio悄声说道。他们正躺在床上，汗流浃背地喘着气。

“每次在你父母家里，你都这么说。每次结束以后。我都快出现昨日重现的幻觉了（4）。” Oliver淡淡地开着玩笑，一边用衬衫擦干汗水。看来他只能换件衣服睡觉了。

就连这个动作也和那晚如出一辙 - 那个在夏日里，在一切刚开始的时候，他们用激情和爱欲填满的那个夜晚。

而那晚，真的就好像今晚一样。

唯一不同的，也许是他们如今已经褪去的笨拙，尴尬，还有小心谨慎吧。他们不再像当时一样紧张，尤其是Elio，再也不会因为忐忑不安而哆哆嗦嗦了。

他已经不再是三年前的那个Elio了。

可以肯定的是，现在的他更有经验了。

Elio知道，Oliver此刻正和自己想着同样的事。

“怎么了？” Elio用鼻尖蹭了蹭躺在身边的男人的手臂。

“只是 - 只是在想你。想我们。”

“恩？想我什么？我就在这里啊。”

Oliver笑了。“我知道。”

“那是什么？”

“你喜欢么？” 

Elio 迟疑了。

“我喜欢什么？”

Oliver笑着，望了望天花板，又看了一眼Elio。看着Oliver如此害羞的样子，Elio皱起了眉头。

“和我做。”

换做三年前，Elio此刻大概已经把脸埋进了枕头，用手把眼睛揉得通红了。

但如今的Elio只是坐起身来，依着自己的胳膊，好让自己能端端正正地看着Oliver.

“什么？当然了，我当然喜欢和你...” 他的眉头皱得更紧了。”你为什么问这个？“

这次轮到Oliver难为情了。年长的男人摇摇头，仍旧盯着天花板，只在一个很小的间隙匆忙瞥了一眼坐在身边的男孩。

“我不知道。 现在的你有 - 你有了更多的，参照。不像以前了。”

说话时，他没有直视Elio。瞬间，就在那一刻，Oliver的不安和脆弱刺痛了Elio的心。Oliver, 那个总是极度自信，好像能掌控一切又管好自己的男人 - 这一次却不那么笃定了，因为他感到，世上也许有比他自己更合适Elio的人。

Elio想笑，但立刻又意识到那并不合时宜。

看来，他真的成熟了许多。

“我喜欢和你。”  他平静地给出答案，简单明了。他捧着Oliver的脸，让他扭过头来看着自己 “我想要的是你。我选择的是你。” 他的拇指摩挲着Oliver的唇瓣。 “我就是为你而生的。”  

他看见笑容在Oliver的脸上绽开。对方把他搂了过去，仍旧低着头，冲他笑。

“我知道。对不起。我不知道自己怎么了。” 

每次想到Oliver吃醋的样子，Elio的心都会为之一颤 - 不仅仅因为吃醋，更因为自责，因为回想起过去所经历的一切，那些只要一想到会失去对方，就会经历的害怕，恐惧，自我怀疑 - Elio也确实失去过Oliver, 就像Oliver也失去过他。 

于是，他撑起上身来，吻住了Oliver的唇，闭上了眼睛。

“下一次，我会叫更大声的。” 过了一会儿，他大笑着说，眼里灵光闪动。“抱歉啊，这一次不能太吵，但是你懂的。我爸妈就在隔壁诶，再说，是你叫我小声点的。不过下一次 - 我会让你知道我有多喜欢。”

Oliver被逗得咯咯直笑。然后 ，他温柔凝视着Elio的眼眸，仍旧咧嘴笑着。

“那我怎么拒绝得了呢。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“所以。你开心么？”

这个看似简单实则意味深长的问题，是次日清晨，父亲抛给Elio的。他们正坐在户外的餐桌旁，吃着早饭；总是那样无微不至的Malfalda，正为他轻轻敲开一颗温泉蛋。Elio咬了咬唇。她向来宠着自己，现在更是一发不可收拾；他知道，她十分惦记他。

她就像是自己的另一个母亲。

“是啊，” 他咕哝地回答着父亲的问题。

虽然刚刚才同熟睡中的Oliver分开，此刻的他已经迫不及待地希望对方赶紧出现了。他已经等不及想要再次见到自己英俊的爱人了，虽然他们昨晚才共度过良宵。如果这都不算快乐，他真不知快乐为何物了。

“但你现在能告诉我了，对吧？” Elio说道。他把一片面包在鸡蛋里蘸了蘸，眼角的余光瞄向Samuel。“我知道自己住进那个公寓不是巧合。”

Samuel看着他，得意洋洋地笑着，好像逮着了耗子的猫（5），毫无歉意，毫无 - 而Elio也没什么可抱怨的，完全没有。

“好吧，其实并不全在我。事实上，是你妈妈的主意。” 他说着，眼睛一闪，望向正从厨房走出来的Annella. 

“我何罪之有呢？” 她端着一杯咖啡，眼里也充满了笑意。

“你当时在找曼哈顿的住所。刚好那天，我们和Oliver打过电话，他问起了你。那之后，你也问起了他，装得好像自己并不在意一样，” Samuel回忆道，“所以后来，你妈妈觉得我们可以看看Oliver住的那个公寓，是不是还有可以租给学生的房间。”

“是哦。” Elio点点头。

他的父母从来不会对他隐藏什么 - 而他也很高兴，在这件事情上，他们这么做了。虽然，他经历了那么多的艰难困苦，可现在，他真的很感激他们能助他一臂之力。

“我们什么也没说。我们觉得，那样更好吧 - 把一切交给命运。Alla fortuna (6), ” Annella 说。

她低头冲Elio笑着；Elio也用微笑回应。那是他对父母无声的感激。

“早啊。”

Oliver，终于，出现在了门口。他看起来荣冠焕发，悠然自得。看到花园里丰盛的早餐和围坐在桌边的一家人，他开心极了 - 他感觉自己回到了第一次踏进这个花园的那一刻。

只是，这一次更好了。因为这一次，他走了过来，当着所有人的面，亲吻了他的爱人。 

因为这一次，他们终于在一起了。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
（1） 这里原文说的是润滑剂还留在那里。

（2）原文说的是性爱游戏。

（3）原文是紧紧抓着他的臀部。

（4） _Deja_ - _vu_ 现象，原文为法语déjà  _vu_ ，中文翻译为“既视感”，简单而言就是“似曾相识”，未曾经历过的事情或场景仿佛在某时某地经历过的似曾相识之感。

（5）Like the cat that got the cream - 原文是猫得到了奶油，形容人因为做成了一件事情很得意，根据国情翻译成了猫抓到了老鼠。

（6）Alla fortuna - 根据网路查询应该是好运的意思。

 

 

 

 


	26. Christmas Day 圣诞日

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者：  
> I wanted to post a little present for you, whether or not you celebrate Christmas... I hope you are all doing well.
> 
> 无论你们是否庆祝圣诞节，我想要用这个番外作为小小的礼物。希望你们一切顺利。
> 
> This is Elio, Oliver, a little jealously, a little smut, Matt, Ash, Annella and Samuel.
> 
> 这里有Elio, 有Oliver, 有小小的吃醋和一点点羞羞。还有Matt，Ash, Annella，以及Samuel!
> 
> I hope you enjoy ;) ! Xx
> 
> 希望你们喜欢！

 

那是圣诞节当天的晚晨。Elio，Matt，还有Ash 正坐在公寓的沙发上，各自捧着一个装了茶或咖啡的马克杯。桌上，一个未吃完的潘多酪面包（1）正待被垂青 **。**

“你怎么把糖弄得到处都是啊。脸上都有了”，Matt笑着对Elio说。Elio用指头擦掉脸上的糖，伸手就往Matt的脸上抹。

“嗨！” Matt抗议道，一边试图推开他，一边哈哈大笑起来，差点打翻了手里的咖啡。

“你们这些家伙怎么这么有劲啊，” Ash 耷拉着眼皮，嘟哝道，“妈的，我都要困死了。”

为了和母亲大人会面，他不得不爬起来。他妈妈刚搬来新泽西（2）和她的新男友同居，而Ash当然也已经对此鬼哭狼嚎过无数次了 - Elio至今想起来都觉得好笑。

“我打包票，你妈妈准给你带了礼物。想想礼物吧。” Elio 想帮他振作起精神。

“额。” 结果Ash还是无精打采的。“我昨晚喝大了。”

Matt翻了个白眼，反正Ash也没在看他。然后，他的眼神又回到了Elio身上。

他们想要以室友的身份一起吃个圣诞早餐 - 或者说，一顿差不多得了的早饭，当然没人认真计划过。不过是一起喝杯咖啡，吃点Elio爸妈带来的潘多酪面包 - Elio执意要他们尝尝这味道。他们很喜欢 - 虽然Ash似乎更喜欢面包表面裹满的草莓酱。

昨夜，Elio整晚都呆在Oliver的公寓，早上才赶过来。一会儿，他们还要见面 - 和Samuel 还有 Annella 一起午餐。他们是来纽约度假的。虽然不过圣诞节，他们还是想来看看这城市流光溢彩的圣诞装饰，见见Elio的室友 - 当然，还有Oliver。

“我们明年一定要玩汤博拉（3）！” Elio郑重其事地宣布。

“我不知道那是什么玩意儿，但我要回去睡觉了，” Ash 说着，径直蜷在了沙发上，不一会儿，就打起了呼噜。

“好吧，” Matt半气半笑地说，“我得记着叫醒他...”

Elio也笑了。“是啊。抱歉，我爱莫能助。我得去准备准备，马上要出门和爸妈还有Oliver一起吃午饭了。”

“哎呀，没事了啦。”

Elio咬了咬嘴唇。

“你确定你没事吗？你想和我们一起吃午饭吗？大家都想你过来，” 他一口气问完了话。Matt稍晚也会和Elio的父母，以及那位，见个面。但Elio不想把Matt一个人留在家里，留给醉醺醺的Ash.

“大家？” Matt 的语气有几分戏谑。

Elio翻了个白眼。

“是啊，当然了，大家。”

他知道这并非全是实话。对于Matt, Oliver心里还是介意的。况且，Matt和Elio还住在一个屋檐下。

尽管如此，他并没有什么理由吃醋，或者怀疑他们的关系。毕竟Matt十分尊重彼此；他一向如此。

Oliver和Elio也考虑过搬到一起，只是他们不想回到Oliver的旧房间里了。那个Jennifer住过的地方，留着太多的回忆，太多那个女人的痕迹，不堪回首。他们想要一个崭新的开始。

再过几个星期，Oliver就要搬到这幢楼里的另一间公寓了；可Elio还是想在等等。这一次，他想要慢慢来，去品味这段感情，和它的每一个进展，真真切切地了解对方，就像他希望对方能好好地认识自己一样，细水长流。

而且，实际上来说，他们也已经天天黏在一起了。

“我得去准备了，” Elio有些抱歉地说。“你不介意留下和宿醉先生一起？”

Matt咯咯地笑着。“是的，我不介意。放心。”

半小时后，收拾过一番的Elio再次回到客厅时，已是一副盛装打扮的样子了。他穿着一件深蓝色的高领毛衣和牛仔裤，还有黑色的皮靴。微过耳垂的头发向后梳成了小背头，只留下发尾的部分微微卷起。

“好了。那，我走了。” 他一边宣布，一边穿上了自己的长外套。浅棕色的大衣在黑色底衫的映衬下得格外亮眼。 他朝仍旧坐在沙发上的Matt走了过去，对方正举着一杯刚煮好的咖啡，看着电视。Elio亲了亲他的脸颊。“圣诞快乐。”

“你美极了。” Matt微笑着说。

Elio也冲他笑了笑，便离开了。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

也许是因为和Matt太过感同身受了，Oliver在餐厅外面，一见到Elio，就迫不及待地把搂近怀里，亲吻了他的眼角，还有脸颊。Elio咯咯笑着。

“我真想好好亲亲你。” 他玩笑地抱怨道。

“我也是，” Elio 抬起头，真诚地望向对方的眼睛。

Oliver看上去也格外迷人。他两颊和下颚的短胡子围绕着嘴唇，和Elio亲吻时总是会把他的脸蹭得红红的。但Elio喜欢极了。

Annella 和 Samuel 已经在餐厅里等候了，一看见他们进来，就笑得合不拢嘴。Annella 分别给了两人一个大大长长的拥抱。

“妈妈，你昨天才见过我呢。 ” Elio笑着凑上她的脸，亲了亲。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“所以呢，我们有些计划，” 快吃完饭时，Samuel说道。他们刚喝完必不可少的意式咖啡，Elio吃掉了一整个用樱桃点缀的牛奶布丁；加上整个午餐期间和Oliver一直在桌下偷偷拉着手，他简直快被甜晕过去了（4）。

“我们觉得，既然我们有那么多计划，明天肯定是要早起的 - 所以你们今晚最好也住在酒店里。当然，如果你们愿意的话。”

“什么？” Elio目瞪口呆。

“我们多订了一间套房。给你们的。作为礼物。”

Samuel 得意地咧嘴笑着，坐在旁边的Annella，也扬起了她那完美的嘴角，微笑着。

“噢，Samuel, 你真没必要这样的！” Oliver 也真是受宠若惊。

他看着Elio。男孩嘴角上扬，两颊绯红。

“胡说！这对明天的计划很重要啊，因为这样我们才能起个大清早，一起出去逛逛。”

Samuel的语气明显是在开玩笑。这当然是他打的马虎眼了。他们完全可以轻轻松松地，全都睡到自然醒。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

他们的房间，当然，非常漂亮。Elio第一个蹦到了床上，想试试床垫是否柔软 - 真是舒服极了。

他打了个电话给公寓，留下一条语音，告诉Ash和Matt晚上不能回去了。

Oliver 也爬到床上，把Elio压到身下，困在了双臂间。在雪白床单的映衬下，Elio乌黑的卷发显得格外诱人。

Elio抬起手，抚摸着Oliver的脸颊。

“你该来和我们吃早饭的，今天。”

“Ah,” Oliver mumbles. He kisses the corner of Elio’s mouth. “But then I wouldn’t have been able to kiss you.”

“啊，” Oliver咕哝着，亲了亲Elio的嘴角。“但那样我就不能亲你了。”

Elio盯着他。

“为什么不能？”

“因为我不想让Matt难受，” Oliver 说着，唇来到Elio的下巴。

“他不会难受啊。他为我们开心呢。”

“是哦。我不觉得有谁会喜欢看到自己的前任和他的男朋友在面前亲亲我我的。”

他的唇轻啄Elio的喉咙，男孩不自觉地轻轻扭动着身体。

“好吧。但这也可能是你瞎猜的？”

Oliver 停了下来，蓝色的双眸里闪着光。他深深地凝视着对方的眼睛。

“如果是我，一定会嫉妒死的。”

Elio看向他的眼睛。Oliver 的语气如此炽热而强烈，好像电流一般穿过Elio的全身。他一下子来了感觉，身体像着了火，恨不得即刻把彼此的衣服扒得一干二净。

“操我？” 他喘着气，用尽全力凝视着对方。

他爱Oliver的身体，爱他的身体完完全全地覆盖着自己。Oliver比自己强壮那么多，他可以死死地压着他，狠狠地撞击他，随心所欲地做任何他想做的事情。

而Elio总会为之神魂颠倒。

“你根本不用问。”

他们已经急切到来不及脱光衣服了。

在无声的默契中，他们扯掉了裤子和内衣。Oliver把两根手指送到Elio的嘴里，注视着对方舔吸它们，热切的的眼神让Elio欲火中烧。

Oliver 用了几乎暴力方式“破门而入”。Elio弓着背，肌肉微微缩紧，感受着挤压。Oliver亲吻着他，等到他放松下来，准备好以后，便将第四根手指推进了他的身体。Elio紧紧地闭着双眼，在Oliver的唇边急促地呼吸着。他们有一整夜的时光，去消磨 ，去缠绵，去放荡。 而这一刻，除了占有和被占有，他们什么都不想要。Oliver 抓起润滑剂，涂在他们身上，然后把男孩的大腿扣上自己的腰， 进入了他身体，一推到底。

“操，” Elio 叫着。“啊，操。”

Oliver 并没有给他喘息的机会，立即以一次次急切的深入回应。他在对方的颈边重重地喘着气。

“我爱你，” Elio对他说。尽管他知道，此时的Oliver早已意乱神迷，完全沉浸在Elio的身体带给他的欢愉中，无暇理会这些。

Oliver在男孩的体内高潮，这一次，没有任何保护的。因为体检告诉他们，没必要再用拿东西了（5）。Elio呻吟着，也达到了顶点。这感觉好像冲到了云端，再好不过了。

 

 

 

 

“我爱你，” 过了一会儿，Elio听得见对方轻声说道，唇贴上自己的眼角。他正被Oliver还有柔软的床单包裹着，已经昏昏欲睡了。

他们也许不过圣诞节；但今天，是他们此生最完美的节日。

 

 -----------------------------------------------------------

(1) 潘多酪面包: pandoro, 意为黄金面包，是意大利的传统甜面包，起源于维罗纳，是圣诞节和新年期间常见的节庆面包。

(2) New Jersey, 纽约旁边一个非常小的州。

(3) Tombola，一种有博彩成分的抽奖游戏。

(4) 原文是说他糖高，sugar rush, 食糖过量导致的兴奋感。

(5) 这里是说他们因为做过检查，就没有在用避孕套了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者：
> 
> If you liked this, please let me know in a comment! I might write more snippets if and when they come to me.  
> 如果你喜欢这个故事，请留言让我知道！有灵感的时候，我也许还会写一些小番外。
> 
> I don’t particularly like Christmas generally, but I liked to think of our beloved characters celebrating this way. Hope you liked it too.
> 
> 总体上来说，我不是特别喜欢圣诞节，但我喜欢想象着我们致爱的角色们用这个节日来庆祝。希望你们也喜欢这样。
> 
> Ps. For Elio’s outfit, you can imagine him looking like this:
> 
> 对于Elio在这一章的着装，你可以参照下面的图：
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BrhKswiABkH/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=1xxynx7ftr6i3
> 
> I think that’s definitely grown up Elio in New York <3  
> 我觉得这肯定就是那个在纽约生活着的，长大了的Elio <3


End file.
